


Survival

by Aria6



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Screws Up the World, Character Growth, Emotions, Hollows Learning How to Feel, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Species Changes?, Strange pairings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of survival in the twisted world left after Aizen's failure... the three worlds have fallen together, and what little is left is extremely dangerous. Enemies will become reluctant allies in this twilight world. Strange pairings! Grimm/Shunsui and Starrk/Hitsugaya later. Possibly more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoraku Shunsui awoke to the sensations of blinding pain coupled with equally blinding pleasure.

The pain came from his injuries. Aizen hadn't killed him, although that had not been for his benefit. The lunatic who presumed to become kami understood that he would need shinigami to help maintain the three worlds. A taichou would be a valuable asset, if he could be controlled. No doubt Aizen had plans for how to shackle him and the other survivors…

The pain also came from the cock up his ass. Shunsui grunted as he clawed at the earth, trying to find the strength to do something to his assailant. But then more of that incredible, wickedly powerful pleasure coursed through his body. What was happening to him? Emotional pain as well as physical left him breathless. This was like the first time…

It was shorter though. That was a great mercy. Soon enough the man rutting behind him was breathing faster, that heavy organ moving more swiftly inside him. Fangs suddenly ripped into his throat and Shunsui screamed as the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced came over him. It was prolonged and intense and for a moment, there was room for nothing in his world but the twisted pleasure this man was giving him.

Then he was released. The man behind him let go, removing his body from him. The feel of cum on his thighs made him shudder in reaction, his mind still cushioned by shock. Turning slightly to see who had taken advantage of his vulnerability, he was surprised to see someone he simply didn't know. The man had bright blue hair and for one moment, Shunsui thought he must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. But there was no mask fragment on his face.

"Yo. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Kyoraku blinked then jerked as the man grinned and tried to slap his ass. Scowling in black anger, he yanked up his pants and reached for his sword. However much pain he was in he was going to – "Good luck with that. I've Claimed you." Shunsui paid no attention. He grabbed his sword, fully intending to gut the arrancar –

And found that he couldn't. He couldn't turn the weapon on him. His body simply would not obey. He tried, over and over, to make himself do it and kept finding that he couldn't. The man behind him laughed at his obvious confusion and horror.

"Did you think I fucked you just for fun, shinigami? You're a good looking man but I'm not that randy. You're my pet and the first member of my brand new pack." Grimmjow stretched and Shunsui swallowed, not fully understanding. Then he glanced around and felt his breath catch.

"My kami. What happened?" The insults to his person were suddenly forgotten as he looked at… what? He honestly wasn't sure. This was Karakura town, or fake Karakura town, but bizarrely twisted. It looked like many of the buildings had run together, like wax melting and hardening in the sun. Others were merely ruins, but at least one had been blown apart then suspended in the air, like a bizarre piece of artwork.

"I know, right?" The arrancar – was he an arrancar? – said and Shunsui dragged his attention back to the man. He'd just stood and interestingly, he still had a hole. Where had the mask fragment gone? "Isn't it fucked up? One minute I was in Hueco Mundo, the next it felt like I was going to puke or die, not sure which, and then I was here. I saved your life by the way." He kicked something and Shunsui followed the gesture to see a large, peculiar looking creature. It had a face that was disturbingly human and very large, dangerous looking claws. "This thing was sniffing over you when I found you and I don't think it was gonna give you a kiss."

"My thankfulness is quite limited at the moment." He said drily and Grimmjow grinned. "What do you mean by 'pet'?" That didn't sound very promising. And why would he agree to be part of this arrancar's pack? The man was not loathe to explain.

"I've slaved your reiatsu to mine. Normally I wouldn't have… I mean, I didn't beat you, it wasn't really my right… but shit is pretty dangerous around here and I need someone to watch my back. You're strong, I can tell. And you're not a bad fuck either." Shunsui hid his disgust at the crude words, but couldn't stop his hands from clenching. Did the arrancar think they would be doing this again? "As a pet, you can't strike at me and you have to follow any reiatsu enforced command I give. So here's my first command. You watch my back like you would any of your buddies." He commanded and Shunsui gasped softly as he felt the strangest sensation. It felt like – like a noose, tightening around his neck. And now that his attention had been brought to it he could feel the reiatsu clinging to his. It was very strong and felt quite impossible to break… at the moment, at least. He was badly weakened. Perhaps when his strength was recovered matters would be different. "Now, can you walk? Maybe we should go look for survivors." Jaegerjaquez said and Shunsui took a deep breath. He had no choice but to accept this for now.

"Yes, I can walk." He said, pushing himself to his feet. It was extremely painful but he could walk. Together they walked through the ruins, skirting some of the worst of the devastation. To his distress, the found several bodies. One in particular hit him very hard. "Yama-jii." His eyes misted over as he saw that corpse. Had Aizen killed the old man? Probably. But something else had scavenged the body, leaving just enough to identify. Grimmjow growled.

"It pisses me off, that everything's already eaten. I'm so damned hungry!" He said and Shunsui briefly wanted to kill him. Then he deliberately calmed himself. Hollows were cannibals, it was their nature. Of course they would think nothing of eating shinigami. Although that reminded him.

"Candy bar?" Juushiro had given him a few, for no real reason. Shunsui offered one to the arrancar, mostly to shut him up. It worked reasonably well as Grimmjow arched his eyebrows before taking the candy bar with a bemused expression. Amusingly, he tried to take a bite out of it without unwrapping it. Shunsui had to show him how to remove the wrapper and then the arrancar began enjoying his first taste of candy.

"This is weird. I'm actually getting something out of this." The Espada mumbled as they walked and Shunsui gave him a questioning look. "I shouldn't be. Hollows don't eat food like you shinigami do. What happened to me? Where's my mask? What the hell am I now? But Claiming still works…" Tuning him out, Shunsui kept looking for survivors. Although if Jaegerjaquez could live on regular food instead of souls, that was probably a good thing.

Then they found a body and Shunsui stopped, all the pain in the world filling his heart and soul. Juushiro hadn't been eaten. His body was untouched, aside from the terrible wound on his back and the blue tint to his lips, the blood dried there. Had he had an attack when he was already wounded? Taking a deep breath, he knelt beside the body and bent his head before saying a short prayer.

"What was that guy to you? Friend, brother, lover?" Grimmjow sounded curious and Shunsui really did want to kill him. Couldn't the creature show any kind of respect for his pain? "I know you're hating me right now but I don't know why." That was like a splash of cold water on his anger. Didn't know why?

"He was my lover. And can't you show any respect for the dead?" He asked and Grimmjow blinked at him.

"Respect for…? Why? If I didn't respect someone while they were alive, why should I respect them because they're dead?" He asked. Then he glanced down at the body. "I didn't even know him. Just a shinigami and an enemy. Why should I have respect? If he wasn't your lover I'd eat him." The Espada said and Shunsui just shook his head. There was no point in even talking with the thing. Looking down at Juushiro, he allowed the grief to consume him. His love had deserved so much more than to die here for nothing, in the ruins of their failure.

He wasn't sure how long it was before the thump of a stone roused him from his painful reverie. To his bafflement, the stone, a rather large one, had just been dropped on Juushiro's legs. Looking up he saw Grimmjow. The man was bringing another stone and casually dropped it onto his love's body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, unable to figure it out. Grimmjow flicked him a glance.

"We don't bury our dead in Hueco Mundo, shinigami. But we sometimes make cairns to them." He said briefly and Shunsui blinked at the thought. "And we can't bury him in this shitty ground." That was certainly true. This was Karakura town, if horribly mangled. It was largely concrete. "Nothin' to make a pyre. If you don't want something to eat him, it's time to build a cairn." To his surprise, Shunsui realized the arrancar was quite correct. Pushing himself to his feet, he nodded.

"I will help you." Although why Grimmjow was doing it in the first place was a mystery to him. Well, why not ask? "Why are you doing this?" He said and Grimmjow grunted as he set down another stone.

"The Claim. I can feel your emotions." He said briefly and Shunsui's eyes widened. So he had felt…? "Never felt anything like that in my life. How can you feel so much? It's like looking into the sun, damn near painful. I want it to go away." He sounded honestly distressed and Shunsui was a little speechless. "So let's get this done. Maybe that'll help, ya?"

"…Maybe." The pain would still be there, for a very long time, but it would be good to create this for his lost love. It would feel right. And doing something kept him from feeling quite so much pain. The work was hard, though, and he was not fully recovered from his injuries. He was feeling faint and a touch sick when the work was finally done. Grimmjow again did something unexpected… He'd retrieved Juushiro's blade form his body and he stuck it into the cairn, so the hilt was pointing towards the sky.

"There. Fit for a warrior." He said and Shunsui nodded as he slowly sat down. His head was whirling…

"Yes. I agree…" He said faintly, feeling the world around him go dim. There was a questioning sound from the arrancar, but he couldn't follow the words. An arm went around his shoulders and he wanted to pull away, but everything was spinning…

Then the darkness dragged him under and he knew nothing more.


	2. The Dead-Eyed Gunslinger

Shunsui woke a second time to find a warm body curled around him.

For one insane moment, he thought it was Juushiro. But that impression died as soon as it came. The body beside him was very different from his lost love, broader and more muscular. There was a sleepy murmur as a face burrowed against his neck and Shunsui didn't have the strength to push the man away. Struggling to focus, he saw they were tucked away in a cubby of ruined stone. And…

"Why are there two dead rats in front of me?" He asked before sighing and driving an elbow into the man behind him. There was a small, irritated snort as he awoke.

"What?" Grimmjow growled and Shunsui had to articulate his thoughts a second time.

"Dead rats. In front of me. Why?" He asked and there was a harsh laugh. A hand ran down his side and he tried to pull away in disgust… but that put him closer to the rats. It was hard to win.

"Food." The thought was repulsive. "And you'll eat them. You're not just fainting from your injuries, shinigami. Or you could eat what I'm eating but I don't think you'd like that." He pointed to something else in the little pocket and when Shunsui made it out, he felt sick. The little pieces of broken bone hinted at the nature of it. "Used to be Halibel. She's tasty."

"What?" The thought was horrifying. Yes, he knew the creature was a hollow but – "She was your ally. She fought beside you… how could you…?" There was a soft sigh behind him.

"She's a hollow and she's dead. That makes her food. Even if I built a cairn to her I'd still eat her, because that's what you do. If I were the one dead she'd be doing the exact same thing." Grimmjow said and Shunsui wondered if that was true. Probably. The arrancar would know. "Now, eat your damned rats. I had to hunt those down for you, you're not wasting the effort."

"…Fine." The arrancar was probably right. Now that his attention had been drawn to it, he was aware of the empty hole where his stomach should be. He'd eaten the second candy bar but those never went far. Sitting up, he pulled out his smaller blade and began to work on the rats. He'd hunted before and skinned rabbits. Really, it wasn't much different. The lack of any fire to cook them wasn't wonderful but he knew better than to ask. If he saw any flammable materials he would have to gather them for next time. Grimmjow went over to the broken pieces of Halibel and began to eat. Shunsui did his best to ignore it. "We're going to look for more survivors?" He asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Nothin' else to do." He said briefly and Shunsui nodded. "I wonder what the hell happened to cause this? Is Aizen just a really shitty kami or is it worse than that?" He said and Shunsui shrugged helplessly.

"We might never know." It was hard to say. And he couldn't think of any way to find out. They were trapped here, wherever 'here' was. Perhaps he could try to use the senkaimon but Shunsui had a feeling it wouldn't work. Testing that theory he tried to call out his hell butterfly. Nothing happened, not to his surprise.

Raw rat was surprisingly good, but he was very hungry. After they were done they left the safe spot, venturing out into the ruins again. It was daylight and the sun glared down pitilessly. Shunsui wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, wishing for his straw hat. And his kimono. The hat was gone, cut in half during his fight with Coyote Starrk. Where was his kimono? Who knew.

"Hey! Look up there!" Grimmjow suddenly said and Shunsui followed his pointing finger. Someone was perched on top of a building, swinging his legs. Then he stiffened. It looked very familiar. "I'd know that lanky bastard anywhere! COYOTE! DOWN HERE!" He yelled and Shunsui winced at the carrying howl. Then he frowned. What was that figure doing with his gun? It almost looked like… but then the gun was lowered and the person pushed himself off the building, floating down.

"Grimmjow." Coyote Starrk had not changed a bit. He was still in his resurrection and unlike Grimmjow, his mask fragments were still intact. Oddly enough, his hollow holes were gone. Two eyes looked out at him although one was framed by the bone bracket. Shunsui's eyes dropped to his chest and he wasn't surprised to see the wound he'd dealt the man was still raw and bloody. The filled in hole provided a strange contrast, completely unwounded. "Oh, you." He met grey eyes that were suddenly narrowed with hostility. Then they widened. "Wait, you have been Claimed?" The arrancar sounded confused as he glanced at Grimmjow. The blue haired arrancar shrugged.

"I needed a buddy, this place blows. Did you fight him?" Starrk nodded and Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish. "Sorry. I know it should've been your right but well… sorry." Starrk waved that away.

"It was not my right. He defeated me." He corrected and Grimmjow blinked before giving the shinigami beside him a wondering look. "Only Aizen would have had the right." He said sadly before toying with one of his guns. Shunsui remembered what he had seen before Grimmjow had called to the man. Had it been what he'd thought?

"What were you doing with your gun, up there?" He asked quietly and the arrancar just looked at him for a moment before smiling. It was an achingly sad smile.

"I had it in my mouth." He said calmly and Shunsui swallowed, meeting those grey eyes. They were so strange, achingly empty and uncaring. There was a harsh laugh and they both looked at Grimmjow.

"Again? You know that never fucking works! Crazy Coyote." He said and Starrk sighed before lifting his gun and sighting on the other arrancar. Grimmjow suddenly took a step back as that dead gaze was turned on him.

"It would work on you." Starrk said softly and Grimmjow braced himself. Then Starrk lowered the gun. "But what would be the point?" He murmured, caressing his weapon again. Shunsui felt like he was missing something important.

"Wouldn't work?" He asked and the two arrancar glanced at him. Then Starrk smiled again, and again, it was not a happy expression.

"I am extremely durable." He said lightly and Grimmjow laughed. Shunsui felt like he was definitely missing something. "…I am immortal." Starrk said softly, his eyes still so achingly empty. "I contain too many souls to die. When a fatal blow is dealt, I regenerate, although it costs me some of my total souls." Shunsui had never heard of such a thing and he swallowed. How many souls would it require for a hollow to have such an ability? "You cost me my Lilinette." He said softly and Shunsui suddenly understood the aching pain he was sensing in the arrancar. Grimmjow, however, wasn't really listening.

"Yeah, he's immortal and so fucked up about it! Not the first time he's tried to shoot himself. You should've heard Lilinette bitching and moaning when Aizen made them clean it up last time. There were bits of brains everywhere!" He said cheerfully and Shunsui experienced a great desire to throttle him. Starrk drew his gun again and for a moment he thought he really would shoot Grimmjow. Instead, he destroyed a nearby building. "Woah! What the fuck?"

"You are annoying me." Starrk said calmly before holstering his weapon and turning those dead eyes back on them. "Are you putting together a pack?" He asked and Grimmjow nodded. "Very well. I will join you. We both know that's what you want."

"You are the strongest and the laziest." Grimmjow agreed with a self-satisfied smirk. Shunsui found it intensely annoying.

"And you are the most insensitive." Starrk returned, which seemed to puzzle the blue haired arrancar. He glanced at Shunsui. "He doesn't understand most emotions. Try not to judge him too harshly." Starrk started walking in a random direction and without any better ideas, they followed. "I would say he's the most egotistical, but that was Barragan. No one could possibly come close. He tries, though."

"Oi! Whatever. Just keep looking for survivors and more food." Grimmjow ordered and Starrk nodded, willing to let the other arrancar take the lead. Shunsui could see why he wanted the more powerful Espada as part of his 'pack'. Starrk was very passive, with no interest in taking control away from Grimmjow.

They continued to find more bodies and Shunsui tallied them in his mind. Soi Fon, her fukutaichou, Barragan – what little was left of him, Grimmjow complained about that – Barragan's fraccion, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, the arrancars they had fought… gradually the names and faces started to melt together in his mind. It seemed they were the only ones left alive. But just as the sun was fading from the sky they found another survivor.

"What the hell happened to his reiatsu? I could hardly sense him." Grimmjow said as Shunsui tried to heal the small, broken body. Hitsugaya was barely alive. Starrk had actually been the one to detect him, and not with reiatsu sensing. The Espada had a nose like a dog and had scented him buried in the rubble. They had paused to dig, expecting to find another corpse, but they hadn't.

"Drained somehow." Starrk said softly before sniffing Hitsugaya again. "I fear this may be a permanent change." He said softly and the two arrancar exchanged a glance. Shunsui ignored them both, concentrating on healing the younger taichou. Finally, one of his comrades had been found alive. He would no longer be alone with these arrancar. "What will we do with him?"

"Dunno. It's a problem." Grimmjow grunted and Shunsui looked up from his work with a frown. What were they talking about? They both seemed to know.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as neutrally as could when it became clear they were going to say no more. Starrk flicked him a lifeless glance before looking at the boy on the ground. Then he looked at Grimmjow.

"He won't like this. Do you want to explain or should I?" He asked, sounding tired. Grimmjow growled, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't like it either. You do it, he hates me already. He can hate you too." He said gruffly and Shunsui frowned, moving slightly in a protective motion. It was hopeless, he knew. He was already getting a feel for the reiatsu net on his soul and knew that if Grimmjow ordered him he would be forced to kill his friend. The net was too strong and his own reiatsu was too weak.

"Very well. Shunsui, we are attempting to create a pack." Starrk said softly, his eyes and voice completely devoid of emotion. "The point of a pack is to have support, trusted comrades. With Grimmjow's Claim on you, you can be trusted. Unless we Claim him, this one will not be trustworthy. I am sure you see the issue." Starrk's gaze travelled over Hitsugaya's body as Shunsui's breath caught in his throat. "I am not a lover of children and Grimmjow is even less so. That limits our options." He said quietly and Shunsui swallowed.

"And what are your options?" He asked and the arrancar gave him a small, brittle smile. There was something real in his expression now. Some kind of pain? Regret? He wasn't entirely sure. Those empty grey eyes were so hard to read. He hadn't been like this when they'd fought and Shunsui remembered the little arrancar girl by his side. He didn't show it much but he was certain his loss was paining him deeply. He was only surprised the Espada didn't seem to be angry with him about it.

"One of us could swallow our distaste and Claim him." Starrk said softly, looking at the boy again. Shunsui wanted to throw up at the thought. "My reiatsu has been strangely altered. Despite his lack of power, I might be able to do so safely. Grimmjow – "

"Don't look at me. I've got a pet." He said shortly and Starrk sighed, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. Then he opened them and looked at Shunsui again.

"We can kill him now." He said emotionlessly and Shunsui flinched internally. "Or we can nurse him back to health and then exile him from the pack. That would be both difficult and pointless…. With his reiatsu in this condition he would be killed. There are many strange creatures wandering. I have killed many of them."

"Can you not keep him with us? I'll vouch for his good behavior." He said, a touch desperately. Even as he said it, though, he knew they would reject the idea. Grimmjow snorted as Starrk just smiled sadly.

"As if! There has to be trust in a pack. And even if the little bastard is mostly powerless, he could stick a knife in my back. Then the two of you could gut Starrk." He said crudely and the Primera nodded.

"I may be immortal but it takes time to regenerate and I'm not actually fond of pain. I'm even less fond of scavengers attempting to devour my corpse." He said and Shunsui blanched at the image. Wait, how did that…? "I devour them instead but it's still very unpleasant."

"You are just a ginormous death trap." Grimmjow sounded approving and Starrk looked away, his face pinched and pained. Shunsui took a deep breath.

"So you are saying the only way you will allow him to live is if he is Claimed." He summed up the situation, feeling a terrible anger towards them both. Grimmjow chuckled harshly as Starrk kept staring away.

"I dunno. We could heal him then throw him out by himself. Do you think he'd make it?" Grimmjow said before running a thumb along his jaw. "Athough that'd be a lot of work for nothin'. Better for us to kill and eat him." Shunsui gripped his swords, struggling with all his might against the Claim for a moment. But it was hopeless.

"Grimmjow. Stop taunting him." Starrk said tiredly as the arrancar laughed again. "I will Claim him. Continue to heal him." He said and Shunsui met those grey eyes as the arrancar looked back at him. "He will replace my Lilinette, in some small way." He said quietly.

"So you'll start by fucking him? Weird Starrk – oh fuck don't!" A gun was suddenly pointing at the blue haired arrancar and Shunsui hoped that Starrk would fire. But after a tense moment the Primera put his weapon away. "Stop doing that! You're supposed to be suicidal, not fucking homicidal!"

"Shut up. You're annoying." Starrk said before turning so he was scanning the ground surrounding them. "And stay on guard. This healing will not be quick." Shunsui nodded as he turned his attention back to Toshiro. He hated the thought of his fellow taichou being raped and chained to an arrancar, but he knew they were right about one thing. In his current state he would have no chance of survival.

If they could only endure this long enough, perhaps they would find a way to freedom.


	3. A Second Claim

"Let go of me."

"Now why would I do that?" Grimmjow asked before kissing Shunsui, forcefully. It was absolutely nothing like the tender kisses he'd shared with Juushiro. No, this was a brutal, bruising kiss, full of teeth and wicked heat. Shunsui reacted without thinking, biting the arrancar. Horribly, that only seemed to arouse him further. Shunsui could feel the evidence of that arousal pressing against him as the arrancar forced him down. Briefly, he cursed his own weakness. His reiatsu was recovering but far too slowly.

"Stop it! Starrk is right over there." He snapped, glancing towards the other arrancar. He was sitting near the entrance to their little hideaway, gazing out as he held a gun loosely in one hand. Grimmjow's efforts to disrobe him slackened for a moment and Shunsui could easily detect his puzzlement.

"Yeah? That's where he should be?" Grimmjow glanced over to verify that the other Espada was there. "Yeah, he's right where he should be." There was a soft chuckle from Starrk. "Oi?"

"You know, Grimmjow, you could have tried to observe Aizen and the others occasionally. Then he wouldn't be confusing you." Starrk said, turning his attention back to the entrance even as he continued to speak. "Shunsui, we are a pack. It is the duty of pack members to guard each other in moments of weakness. Copulation is a time of great distraction and potential weakness. It is my duty to stand guard as Grimmjow satisfies his desires." The utter emotionlessness of the statement made him swallow. He knew with cold certainty that the Espada would stand guard as he was raped and not care in the slightest bit.

"You weren't like this when we fought." He said quietly and Starrk looked at him. He thought he saw a flicker of emotion in those empty grey eyes but if so, it died almost instantly.

"That was before I lost half of my heart." He said softly before looking back to the entrance. "And the truth is, you are wrong. I may understand what you are feeling but I am still a hollow. Even if I felt whole, I would still allow this to continue. It is his right." There was just a trace of sadness in that empty voice and Shunsui understood. Starrk knew that this was wrong, from a shinigami perspective, but it was not wrong from a hollow one. And those were the rules that the arrancar was playing by.

"Enough talking, more sexing." Grimmjow grunted and Shunsui tried to struggle as the arrancar shoved him down. "I like it when they fight me…"

It took a while for Grimmjow to tire of the game and order him to stop resisting. When he did, though, Shunsui was powerless again. Groaning in a combination of rage, frustration and disgust, he was forced to submit to the arrancar. Obeying the mans' orders, he turned onto his stomach. Then big fingers were violating him as he closed his eyes.

"You feel like a virgin in here, shinigami. So fucking tight… I can't wait to put my cock in there." That terrible, rough voice said and Shunsui gritted his teeth. He was vaguely aware that many people would find this arousing but he was not one of them. "I bet you were always the top, huh? A dominant man… I love that."

"Shut… up!" He hated the sound of the arrancar's voice. It was as bad as those fingers, invading him and reminding him of – he tried to shut that line of thought down. It was hard though, very hard. It was reminding him so much.

Too much. The Claim had been a bit different. He'd woken up for it midway through, and the incredible pleasure of it had been unnatural, unlike his first experience. This was different and he found himself descending into a dark state of panic. His breathing came faster and faster as dark flecks began to fly across his vision. Shunsui was vaguely aware of the fact that he was hyperventilating but all he had room for was the terrible, all-encompassing fear.

"Woah! Calm down!" Grimmjow actually sounded alarmed. No normal command could have reached him in that moment but this one was Claim enforced. Shunsui felt calm descend over his mind and his breathing began to even out. The memories were still there but they suddenly seemed distant, unrelated to what was happening to him now. "What was that about?" He growled and the Claim compelled him to speak.

"I was raped when I was only sixteen." He said, wondering if the arrancar would feel any compassion. Likely not.

"So what?" No, definitely not. There was a soft sigh from the other person in the hideaway.

"He was Claimed as a child." Starrk translated it into something Grimmjow could understand. That made the arrancar stiffen.

"That's nasty!" Ah, of course, the two arrancar did have problems with pedophilia. Grimmjow hadn't understood that sixteen could be considered a child. Did he even have any memories of being alive? Perhaps not. "Well, you just stay calm, hey?" Shunsui swallowed as the arrancar stroked his cheek in a strangely tender gesture. "I want to fuck you but I don't want you to pass out. That was just getting weird."

"So sorry to distress you." He muttered and the arrancar behind him laughed. Then he groaned in pain as the creature began to seat himself in his body. It was too large and there had only been spit for lubrication. For a brief, dizzying moment he wondered how Juushiro had always enjoyed this so much. But then, he knew how to prepare his lover.

But Grimmjow also had a few tricks. The arrancar took it slow, letting his body adapt to the intrusion. Shunsui was feeling almost comfortable when the Espada slid across his prostate. He choked back a sound, lowering his head and clenching his jaw. He didn't want to enjoy this.

"Unh!" A grunt was forced from him as the arrancar adjusted his angle and began hitting that spot with more accuracy. Shunsui groaned as heat flushed through his body, causing his traitorous cock to start developing an erection. He tried to remind himself that it was only biology as Grimmjow made it worse, wrapping a big hand around him and using that stiffening to help him gain friction. Only spit lubricated them there, too, and the contact was rough. The Espada was practically purring at his reactions and Shunsui hated him more than he ever had any living being.

"I love the taste of your hate, shinigami." That voice behind him said and he gritted his teeth. "Almost makes me feel alive again." Even through his haze of hatred, pain and unwanted pleasure, Shunsui found that puzzling. "Oh shit you are so tight!" Grimmjow groaned, his thrusts speeding up. Shunsui wasn't even close to cumming, but he was being aroused against his will. Would the Espada care about that?

The answer was yes and no. Grimmjow came before him, filling him with liquid heat as his hand continued to stroke his cock. As that organ within him began to go flaccid, though, Shunsui found it easier to resist the pleasure the Espada was trying to give him. There was an annoyed grunt from behind him and he felt a great relief as that cock was removed from his ass. But then he was shoved onto his back and Shunsui found himself meeting angry blue eyes.

"You'll learn how I do things, shinigami. And you'll learn that I will make you cum, every time." He promised and Shunsui wondered how he would hold up that boast. Then Grimmjow went down his body and Shunsui groaned softly as his softening dick was suddenly encased in wet heat.

These ministrations were much better than the dry hand job the Espada had been attempting. Grimmjow seemed to know just what to do with his tongue and Shunsui couldn't stop himself from hardening again. It couldn't help but feel good. That talented tongue seemed to wrap around his shaft, giving him no relief from the pleasure. Deciding that he just wanted the whole thing to be over, Shunsui closed his eyes and allowed the Espada to build him up. It still took a while but finally the pleasure came to a peak and he grunted as his body did what it was designed to do, releasing his seed into the arrancar's waiting maw. He swallowed everything before letting go, a self-satisfied smirk on that handsome face. Shunsui vaguely wondered how someone so attractive could be so evil… but then, Aizen had been worse. Much, much worse.

"Told you. So stop making it hard, shinigami. Now, go to sleep." That was Claim enforced as well and he felt his eyelids drooping, involuntarily. Shunsui was vaguely aware of a warm body curling up beside him before sleep dragged him under.

* * *

Shunsui watched over Toshiro with a sadness verging on despair.

It had been three days and his wounds were knitting together well. Grimmjow and Starrk had both gone scavenging for food and they'd managed to wake the small, white haired taichou enough to eat. He was feverish and not really aware of what they were putting in his mouth, which was likely for the best. Animals of any sort were in relatively short supply, now. The memory of the meal of grubs that Starrk had provided would linger with him forever.

Now, though, it was almost time for Toshiro to be Claimed. Shunsui knew it was coming. Every day Starrk would pause to evaluate him before shaking his head. Today he'd just stared at the small taichou for a time before nodding.

"You know it's time." A voice said quietly behind him and he looked up to see Starrk. "The fever has broken. He will be waking up soon. It would be kinder to complete it now."

"Yes." He murmured, looking back down at the still form of his friend and fellow taichou. "I know." He would have to tell Toshiro what had occurred, but it would still be kinder for him not to remember. Starrk began to disrobe and Shunsui looked away. As handsome as the man was, the sight of him nauseated him at this moment.

"Do you have any kido that can ensure he remains asleep?" Starrk said and Shunsui nodded before casting it. "Thank you." Starrk began to carefully disrobe Toshiro as Shunsui did what the Espada had done for Grimmjow… watched for any enemies. Grimmjow was out searching for food. He would call for help if he needed it, via the Claim.

There was a soft sigh behind him and Shunsui glanced back to see that Starrk was gazing away and fondling himself, clearly trying to arouse himself enough to complete his task. It was working and he looked away, disgusted. Before long he could hear the soft sound of flesh against flesh, a breathy moan and a sharp inhale of air.

Shunsui tried to ignore what was happening behind him but it was so hard. In his unconscious state Toshiro had no inhibitions and the pleasure of the Claim reached him even in his dreams. Moans and soft cries reached him, wanton sounds that made him wish he could close his ears. Starrk made no sound, but his ragged breathing hinted at his own pleasure. How much was the Espada enjoying it? Shunsui hoped it wasn't too much. He wanted Toshiro to be spared what he was going through.

It took a reasonable amount of time before he heard Toshiro's voice rise in what had to be his orgasm. Glancing back he saw Starrk slowly pulling out of the now limp form of his fellow taichou. The Espada looked at him, a troubled look on his face.

"I found that disturbingly arousing." He said quietly and Shunsui winced. "I did not know that about myself, that I would enjoy such a thing. Although he is not really a child." He sounded like he was trying to make himself feel better about it. It didn't seem to be working.

"I hope that does not mean you'll be doing it again." He said to the arrancar and grey eyes flicked up to meet his. They both knew what he meant. Not the Claim, which needed to be repeated, but more recreational sex.

"If I do, it is my right." Starrk said softly and Shunsui felt a moment of despair and hatred towards the man. "But I think I can assure you it will be infrequent, if it happens at all." That was something at least. Although Shunsui had no idea how much faith he could put into Starrk's words.

They were arrancar. They didn't do things the same way shinigami did.

* * *

Toshiro really woke up the next day.

He and Grimmjow were both out of the den, searching for food, when it happened. They came back to find Starrk and Hitsugaya quietly conversing. The younger taichou did not seem very happy and Shunsui wondered if Starrk had broken the news to him yet.

"Kyoraku taichou." Hitsugaya said, his icy blue eyes calm and his expression tightly controlled. Too much so. Yes, he was very unhappy. "Starrk-san says there are no other survivors." The distrust there was obvious. Shunsui nodded sadly.

"None that we found." He said quietly as Toshiro looked at him steadily. "Although some were unaccounted for. I suspect the forces in Hueco Mundo have probably survived." Grimmjow's appearance supported that. The Espada grunted.

"I'd love to fight Kurosaki again but can't find the brat anywhere. Well, how is he?" That question was directed at Starrk, who just shrugged a little. "Oi! He's your Claim. Can he walk? We need to get out of this fucking place."

"He can walk and if he can't, I will carry him." Starrk said tiredly before flicking a glance at Shunsui. "I have explained the Claims." He said quietly and Kyoraku felt some gratitude towards him. He really hadn't been looking forward to that. Although from the look on his face and the unfriendly glance Toshiro gave to Grimmjow, he would likely have to talk about it a bit.

"Screw that shit. We need to leave." Grimmjow said shortly and Shunsui nodded. The arrancar was correct. They'd already discussed it as they waited for Hitsugaya to recover. The problem was the nature of fake Karakura town. All the buildings were empty. There was nothing for them to scavenge, aside from the other scavengers that were feasting on the corpses. They had about run out of those and needed to find a better place, somewhere they could find real food.

Soon they were making their way out of the devastated area. Starrk could still fly easily and he said he saw vast forests in this direction. Both the Espada knew how to hunt well, and Shunsui knew he was rather good at it too. There should be plentiful food in the wilderness. Although he wondered if, perhaps, they were going the wrong way. Would it be better to venture further into the ruins, until they reached the end of fake Karakura town and found real buildings? Would any survivors be there? He honestly wasn't sure.

Using sonido and shunpo, it only took them a few hours to leave fake Karakura town. Starrk did have to carry Toshiro, at first. In his weakened state he couldn't use flash step. But once they left the city they dropped into normal speed. Why waste their energy when they were going nowhere in particular? Shunsui let himself fall back and Toshiro followed.

"Kyoraku taichou. Are you well?" Toshiro asked quietly and he glanced down to meet his gaze. The little taichou seemed very concerned.

"I'm… well enough." He said with a sigh, glancing towards Grimmjow. If the arrancar could hear their conversation he gave no sign. "I'm afraid Jaegerjaquez has taken a keen interest in my body." He admitted. He didn't want to talk about it but with the way packs worked, Toshiro would undoubtedly see it sooner or later. The little taichou's face tightened.

"How will we get away from them?" He asked softly and Shunsui scratched his cheek. He wished he had an answer to that.

"I don't know." He finally said. He really didn't. Grimmjow's reiatsu net was as powerful as always. His own power was rebuilding but he still didn't think he could shatter it. Would he be able to at his full strength? That was still an open question. Grimmjow didn't seem concerned, though, which seemed a bit ominous. Surely he knew that his captive would try. "The real problem is Grimmjow. If we can get rid of him Starrk will fall into line." Shunsui said softly. He had a measure of the indifferent man and thought that Starrk would be willing to transfer his allegiance to the shinigami. There was the possibility that the gunslinger would abandon them to travel alone, but he doubted that would happen. This new world was dangerous. Toshiro sighed softly.

"Starrk ordered me to treat them both as trusted comrades." Toshiro said softly and Shunsui nodded. That was expected, although in his case Grimmjow had never broadened his orders to encompass Starrk. He failed to see what good that did him, though. Hitsugaya was currently powerless. Unless his reiatsu returned, he would need Starrk. Letting the lanky Espada die wouldn't help him at all.

"Yo! Shinigami! Stop lagging!" Grimmjow called and Shunsui flinched slightly as he felt a tug from the Claim. Speeding his steps he easily caught up to the two Espada. They had paused to look at something. "Check it out."

"What is it?" He asked, fascinated by the formation. This land seemed to be very hilly and there was a small cliff formation. It was studded with crystals, huge, interlacing things that looked possibly valuable to his eyes. They were in dozens of colors. Starrk walked towards the crystals and leapt onto them, moving with an odd carefulness.

"Holy shit! Coyote, be careful or you'll be a fucking pincushion!" Grimmjow called and Starrk did not acknowledge him at all. The blue haired arrancar glanced at them. "Crystal formation. It's from Hueco Mundo." He said and Shunsui's eyes widened. "They're fucking sharp… What the hell?!" Starrk had knelt down and caught one of the crystals in his hand. "You're crazy!" He called and Starrk kept ignoring him, breaking off the crystal with a flick of his wrist. Then he carefully made his way back down.

"Why didn't you fly?" Toshiro asked and Starrk smiled as he alighted on the ground.

"Because that doesn't work around these. They distort any powers near them. It weakens hierro." He said before tossing the crystal to Grimmjow, who caught it with an irritated growl. Starrk held out his hand, which was bleeding severely from a cut across the palm. He regarded it thoughtfully, as if it was fascinating to him. "Fortunately the effect is only appreciable with large formations. That little thing will have no impact." He noted as Grimmjow bounced the shard from hand to hand.

"Okay, that's true and all but why did you want it?" He asked before tucking the shard into a pocket of his hakama. That was clearly what Starrk had given it to him for. The gunslinger shrugged.

"It's strange. I think I will take samples of anything strange. Perhaps Szayel survived, he might be able to make sense of this." Starrk said calmly and Shunsui blinked, his regard for the Espada's intellect rising. Calm grey eyes turned towards him. "I do not know what the Living World is like. If you see anything unusual, please tell me."

"Certainly." Shunsui said readily. That wasn't a bad idea. Kurotsuchi might be alive, too. It was hard to say but he had some hopes for the group that had gone to Hueco Mundo.

If they had survived, he might have allies. Perhaps they would help him win free of this arrancar.


	4. Curse of the Wendigo

The next month crawled by at a snail's pace.

Shunsui thought it was about a month. He was mostly keeping track by the lunar cycle, which seemed to be unaffected by the bizarre changes the world around them had suffered. For that month, they travelled further into the wilderness, hunting and scavenging. Strangely, there were ruins and mangled buildings scattered all through the forest. There were also bits and pieces of other landscapes, things that clearly should not have been there, looking as though they had been randomly shoved into place. Stone formations from Hueco Mundo, a snippet of a very well-manicured garden, complete with koi pond, the shattered remains of what looked suspiciously like a Division practice yard…

In addition to the strange landscape, though, were the odd creatures. His arm throbbed just thinking about it and Shunsui dropped his gaze to the tightly made bandage. Three nights ago they'd been attacked in the night, with Grimmjow sounding the alarm. Strange creatures that resembled dogs, but scaled like reptiles and with mad red eyes, had attacked them. One had given him a nasty bite. Fortunately it seemed to be healing well enough, along with some help from Grimmjow. He'd licked the wound clean, claiming his saliva would help it heal. And it had stopped the bleeding alarmingly quickly. Apparently, it was an innate healing ability.

Shunsui sighed to himself as he thought about Grimmjow. Every other night, roughly, the arrancar demanded his sexual compliance. Not always penetration, though. No, sometimes they merely sucked each other off, or used other alternatives. But the Espada seemed to be in love with the feeling of his insides so more often than not, he ended up bent over. The fact that it was starting to become extremely pleasurable didn't make it better. Grimmjow was learning his pleasure points, the things that made him squirm, but that only angered him. The only positive to the situation was that repeated exposure was finally destroying his phobia about penetration. Too late for him to share his body with the man he loved…

Pushing that thought away, Shunsui smiled as he watched Starrk talking quietly to Toshiro as they walked. That was the bright side to his situation. Starrk hadn't touched Hitsugaya sexually since that first night, and he always ordered the smaller taichou to sleep when Grimmjow started his amorous advances. Toshiro didn't appreciate it but Shunsui was quite grateful. And as time went on, a very interesting personal dynamic was beginning to emerge. His smile widened as he remembered the scene in the morning.

" _Starrk." Toshiro was standing over the prone Espada, glowering. Grimmjow and Shunsui were eating a bit of cold meat, leftovers from the night before. "Starrk." Hitsugaya's tone was sharp. The Espada just remained completely limp, dead to the world. "Coyote!" A sandaled foot hit the man on the ground with extreme force. Starrk yelped in pain as he was abruptly dragged to the land of the living and Grimmjow laughed as Shunsui stared in surprise._

"So strange." He whispered as he thought about it. It seemed like Starrk was truly trying to fit Toshiro into the hole Lilinette had left in his heart. And Hitsugaya was reciprocating by turning Starrk into a new Matsumoto. They made such a strange pair, yet it seemed to work. Toshiro was doing quite well, in his quiet way. "Ah." Shunsui knew what he had to do. He knew, he just found it so distasteful that it was hard to put into effect.

He needed to start learning how to manipulate Jaegerjaquez. Shunsui knew he could do it. The arrancar wasn't stupid, but he was a straightforward sort of man. He was also a very simple man. That was his hollow nature at work, Shunsui knew. Starrk's comments about Grimmjow's lack of emotional depth made that quite clear, and Grimmjow was also quite open about it. The Espada didn't feel things the way a shinigami or human would. Some feelings, like grief and sadness, he could hardly feel at all. Others he could feel but the sensations were muted. He'd said that comparing his rage to Shunsui's was like comparing a pastel to an oil paint. A surprising thing from such a violent creature, but it got the point across. Grimmjow himself hadn't been aware of the lack until he'd held a shinigami's Claim. Now he was feeling emotions so vividly it sometimes caused him pain. It almost made Shunsui pity the creature. Almost.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui started. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the arrancar come up behind him. That wasn't good, this land was dangerous. He smiled at the man without really thinking about it.

"You." He said candidly and Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment as he looked quite taken aback.

"I know you don't want to fuck me so that's creepy… anyway. I'm taking votes here. I think we should follow that creek over there." He pointed and Shunsui followed his finger, realizing how completely he had been out of it. He hadn't even noticed the heavy flow of fresh water over stones. "Fresh water might draw people and it would be nice to settle down, ya?" He said and Shunsui nodded. That was currently their goal, finding some kind of settlement they could join. Perhaps then Starrk could release Toshiro from his Claim, although it was unlikely Grimmjow would let him go. "So upstream or down? Starrk's voting down and the l'il guy thinks up."

"Umm." Shunsui thought about it as he glanced around. Then he smiled and reached into his belt. He still had… yes. "Why don't we flip to decide? Heads is upstream, tails is down." There was really nothing to base the decision on so why not make it luck? Grimmjow grinned.

"I like that! Yeah, do that." He urged and Shunsui flipped the coin, catching it on the back of his hand. Then he looked at the small, glittering face.

"Heads. Let's go upstream." He said and Grimmjow nodded before calling to the other two. Starrk had been busy trying to catch crawdads as Hitsugaya watched over him. The Espada abandoned the water readily, a squirming little crustacean in his hand. "Hey, are those good eating? Maybe we could hang out here for a while."

"…No… I mean, they are very good eating." Starrk regarded the thing in his hand with puzzlement. "But I seem to recall… it's so vague. I think you need to rinse them several times to get the dirt out, with a cup of salt. But we don't have a bowl or salt. They would be full of sand. And then you boil them but how could we…?" Shaking his head, the Espada tossed the creature back into the river. Shunsui wasn't sorry to see it go. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we can try to fish later."

As they travelled up the river, it began to rain. Shunsui rubbed his nose, hoping it didn't continue as long as last time. That time, the rain had been spotty… not quite bad for them to hole up somewhere, but bad enough to make them miserable. He'd actually welcomed the warmth of Grimmjow's body, as they tried to sleep with only tree limbs to keep the rain away.

To their delight, before nightfall they encountered other people. There was a settlement along the banks of the creek, reminding Shunsui of the typical buildings from the Rukongai. However, the people in those buildings were not so happy to see them. They were driven away with arrows, spears and something that resembled kido yet felt rather different. Another converted arrancar? Shunsui couldn't be certain. But he felt, and the others agreed, that there was no point in forcing themselves on these people.

"We could kill 'em all but what would be the point? Why are they so hostile though? Do they know we're hollows? Ey, Starrk, it's all your fault! You and your mask on your face." Grimmjow jibed and Starrk just shrugged, holding his guns loosely as they continued following the river. Now they were on the other side of the bank.

"He may be right. Perhaps Toshiro and I should approach first, next time." Shunsui suggested, glancing at Grimmjow. Truthfully, his hole was every bit as prominent as Starrk's mask fragments.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. But let's set up a place to camp. Then we can get a hunt in before we need to sleep." Grimmjow said and Shunsui nodded. They tended to camp early so the arrancar could hunt. He'd discovered that they were both extremely good at it. Animals hardly knew the Espada were there before they died, so food was mostly not a problem.

"I want to try my hand at fishing. You can hunt, though." Starrk said as he eyed the stream with longing. "I seem to remember I always loved fishing." He murmured and Shunsui wondered about his past. What had it been? But the gunslinger probably didn't even know. And how old was he? With his immortality he might be ancient. "I can make a hook out of a stone…" Shunsui blinked at that, wondering how it would work.

He got a chance to see. Grimmjow ventured out alone, leaving him and Toshiro to guard Starrk's back. The gunslinger used a string from his clothing for a line, and managed to fashion a fishhook from a bit of stone. Shunsui watched, fascinated by the process. Starrk's hands moved with assurance, as if he'd completed the task a thousand times before.

"How old are you?" He asked and Starrk paused for a moment, his hands going still. Then he looked up, a sad, tired smile on his face.

"Years uncounted." He said quietly and Shunsui swallowed at the sorrow in that voice. "Would it surprise you to know that I hoped Aizen's quest for power would kill me?" He said as he cast his line into the water. "I hoped, if only a very powerful shinigami killed me, my soul might be purified. Yet, you were unable to do so."

"Perhaps you need real konso. The ritual, not the end of a blade." Toshiro said and Starrk's gaze flicked over to him. Shunsui thought there was a bit of surprise on his face. The gunslinger considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Maybe later, when we've found a safe place to stay. For now it would be very inconsiderate of me to leave Grimmjow alone." He said and Shunsui thought of something unsettling.

"When a soul is given konso, they normally go to Soul Society. This place we're living in seems to be some kind of bizarre combination of the three worlds. Where are souls going when people die?" He asked and Toshiro and Starrk both gave him unsettled looks. "Now might not be a good time to change anything." Even if Starrk could take konso, where would his soul go?

"That's… disturbing. You have a point. I've endured for thousands of years, I can certainly endure longer. That's if it would even work." Starrk said as he kept angling for a fish. "If there's no Soul Society anymore does konso even work?" He asked, a very valid question. Shunsui could only shrug. He hadn't seen any plus souls to try it on.

Supper that night was a catfish, courtesy of Starrk, and an extremely peculiar looking rabbit from Grimmjow. There was also an assortment of greenery, also from Starrk. He seemed to know what was edible in the woods, courtesy of his background as Living man. As they ate around the fire, he opened up about that.

"I am very old. My power changes with the times and the composition of souls inside me… that may be why I ended up with guns, when I became an Espada. But I vaguely recall sitting around a fire, speaking to my friends and family. I remember, we wore furs and leather. It was so long ago… I'm not entirely sure we were human. Our faces were different." Starrk said softly and Shunsui swallowed at the thought. Could a hollow truly be that old? "I was a great shaman. I remember, I held the wisdom of the family. I think something terrible happened to us, and it enraged me. As a spirit, I became death… at the time, I think I was filled with the desire for revenge. I regret that now. This should not have come to pass…" His eyes were far away as he remembered. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I am what I am and I cannot change."

"Yeah, you're the black hole of death. Go to sleep, hey? My pet can take the first watch." Grimmjow said with a yawn, which was something of a relief. Typically, when Grimmjow wanted him sexually he would ask Starrk to take the first watch. Starrk nodded and Shunsui saw a quick flash of relief cross Toshiro's face. "I'll get the second and you and your pet can take third and fourth. Sound good?"

"Fair enough." Starrk said easily and Shunsui found a good place to sit as the others began settling in. The rain had stopped, thankfully, and the ground here was relatively comfortable. Starrk still curled around Toshiro, sharing body heat, and Grimmjow curled up behind him. Shunsui knew it was only practical. The nights could be bitterly cold and the weather seemed to be unsettled. It seemed to be summer but he wondered how long that would last. If they didn't manage to find a village or other group they could join, would Starrk know how to create shelters? Shunsui put that thought away for future consideration.

Midway through his watch, Shunsui found himself watching the shadows with extra attention to detail. He was a taichou and quite old, almost a thousand years. He knew how it felt when someone was regarding him with unfriendly intent. Moving casually, he stood and unsheathed his swords. He couldn't see what was there, but he knew it was something. It felt undecided, though. As if he was being measured? The sense of menace suddenly lessened before vanishing completely and Shunsui frowned as he took his seat again. As if he had been measured and judged too hard a target. He made a mental note to warn Grimmjow of this before he took his watch.

Most of the monsters in the wilderness were not smart enough to make such judgments. It was worrisome.

* * *

"Big place. You guys want to go first?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui nodded.

"For all the good it will do us." Starrk sounded exhausted. Shunsui couldn't blame him a bit.

Their search for a settlement to join had been going very badly. The people in these small communities looked to have been taken from the Rukongai or possibly the Living World. Given the lack of technology, they were betting on the Rukongai. But they were unremittingly hostile. It didn't seem to matter who approached. Starrk and Grimmjow, himself and Toshiro… they were always driven away with arrows, rocks and curses. Shunsui had noticed all these little towns had stout walls, too. What were they so afraid of? The creatures they fought regularly, or something else?

This community was larger than the others they'd seen so far. Again, there was a very stout wall of wood surrounded by fields. Women and children were working in those fields, picking away the bugs and uprooting the weeds. Men stood guard over them, and they were the ones Shunsui was worried about. They were carrying bows and also a few rifles. He had no trouble evading such things but Hitsugaya's reiatsu had yet to recover. He was in far more danger.

Despite that, they both stepped out of the forest and began making their way to the fields. There was a flurry of activity as soon as they were sighted. The women and children were herded back while the men came out to meet them. But while they held their weapons ready, they didn't immediately fire, unlike the other settlements. Shunsui breathed a little easier as an older man came out to speak to them. His hair was slate grey and shaggy and his face was craggy and lined with age, but his body was toned and fit.

"What do you want here, strangers?" He asked and Shunsui gave him a charming smile.

"We are hoping to find a place here. We have been travelling for some time." He said easily. "We have two companions as well, waiting in the forest. They are arrancar." He might as well get it out now. The man looked puzzled. "Hollows, but they can eat our food." Still puzzled. This man must be from the Living world, then. "It's unimportant, but they are very strong and so are we." That might earn them a place. The man gave him a toothy grin that was unsettlingly like Grimmjow's when he was very pleased.

"That's so? We're always in need of strength here. You can stay the night and if you still want to stay tomorrow, you'll be welcome among us." He said and Shunsui nodded, feeling quite relieved. All the travelling under constant threat was wearing. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind but Starrk also found it difficult. The Espada had confided that with his incredibly powerful reiatsu, he'd rarely had to worry about any threats. And while he couldn't die he could suffer a great deal of pain. Turning he waved to the others. They both ventured out cautiously.

Soon they were ushered into the village and Shunsui was moderately impressed by it. Stout wooden buildings, most of which were quite old. The wooden moldings on them were very beautiful. People exclaimed over Grimmjow's hollow hole and he quickly decided these people were from the Living World. There were evidences of technology, although things like cars were clearly not in use. Perhaps they were saving the gasoline for agricultural use. That would be a sensible thing to do.

That night, there was a feast and a party. It was held in the centre of town and Grimmjow immediately went for the food, digging into some kind of roast. Shunsui missed the arrancar stopping with a strange expression on his face, before grinning and biting off a large chunk. He did spot Grimmjow whispering something to Starrk but thought nothing of it as he took his own plate. The smell of the food was making his mouth water. Grimmjow and Starrk were good hunters but neither of them knew how to cook, and Shunsui knew that he was even worse. The arrancar burned things a bit, but they were edible. He'd managed to completely ruin a rabbit, when he'd tried.

An arm went around his waist and Shunsui flinched as he was pressed against Jaegerjaquez. Internally, he rained down a million curses on the arrancar's head as he was forced into a kiss. In front of everyone? Didn't the creature have the slightest shred of –

"Don't eat the food." The whisper in his ear made him stiffen and Shunsui blinked as he suddenly realized what the arrancar was up to. He'd used the same tactic before, although only with a pretty woman. "And get ready for a fight." Shunsui nodded fractionally as he wondered what was wrong with the food. Poisoned? Drugged? Whatever it was it clearly didn't affect hollows but they could detect it. Starrk had a plate of meat. Then he saw the Espada grip Toshiro's wrist and speak loudly.

"You know you should eat your vegetables first, son." Toshiro's look of disbelief and outrage quickly turned into something unreadable as he understood the warning. Meeting Starrk's gaze he nodded as the Espada let go.

The night suddenly turned tense and Shunsui took a few things, pretending to eat but actually just pushing his food around. Starrk and Grimmjow, strangely, began to practically gorge themselves. It was a bit sickening to watch, particularly when Grimmjow cracked open a bone to get at the marrow inside. They both seemed to love the food. Why couldn't the shinigami share it?

"Ah, my friend!" One of the strangers put an arm around his shoulders as Shunsui smiled politely. "You should eat more! You and the little one must be hungry." He said easily and then a hand suddenly went around him from the other side, maneuvering him away. Shunsui went with that, although he would have despised Grimmjow's gesture under other circumstances.

"Hey, don't touch my man like that. You might make me angry." Grimmjow said with a quick, flashing grin and Shunsui saw frustration and rage on the stranger's face before he grinned back toothily.

"Ah, but he must eat! And so must the little one, if you truly want to stay." The man said. He was very tall, with bright red hair that reminded Shunsui a bit of Renji. The look in his eyes, though… there was something predatory and feral there, something that would have put him on guard even without everything else that was happening.

"Mmm. Your food is quite delicious. Truly, you have put forth a spread that any hollow would appreciate." Starrk said and Grimmjow let go of him to draw his sword. Shunsui followed suit as the strangers all turned to stare at them. Even the women and children had the same unsettling gleam in their eyes. "You have replenished our powers completely. However, given that you are supposed to be human, we question your motivations in serving us such a meal." Shunsui glanced at the gunslinger to see he'd retrieved a large bone from one of the platters. Then he set his jaw as he abruptly recognized the shape of it. A human femur. Hitsugaya was standing beside Starrk and he saw the small taichou's eyes widen as he abruptly understood. The red haired stranger scowled.

"What does it matter? You have taken our curse, you and the blue haired one! They must take it too and become one of the pack, or die." He growled and Grimmjow barked a laugh as Starrk smiled, dropping the bone to the ground as he drew his guns.

"Ya think so? We're already cursed, fuckwit. For the future, just so you know, a hollow is a ghost! We exist to feast on the living. So thanks for making us more powerful! Now let us go or we'll fuck you over." Grimmjow threatened, waving his sword. The man in front of him snarled before howling.

The howl went on and on as everyone in the square joined in. Power flared and abruptly, they were facing man-beasts that vaguely reminded Shunsui of Komamura. But they were nothing like the gentle taichou. They attacked in a frothing fury and soon they were all fighting for their lives against the crowd of enraged werewolves. Starrk's guns came into play but the wolves were preternaturally fast. He hit many of them but many more got by and Toshiro engaged them. Even without the benefit of his reiatsu he was a fine swordsman. Slower than he should have been but Starrk was there to cover him.

The monsters were fast and powerful but no match for two Espada and two taichou. Before it was done Shunsui took his shikai, as he faced off against a large grey werewolf, the leader of the pack. It took some time but he cut the thing to pieces and other wolves began to flee, shrilling their terror at the prey that had suddenly turned on them. Jaegerjaquez laughed soullessly as he hunted them down and Starrk simply acted with grim determination, Toshiro by his side. Shunsui followed their lead, slaughtering the fleeing monsters. He was sure their reasoning matched his… if any of them survived, they would continue to pass on their curse. He suddenly knew why the other villages had been so hostile to strangers. Who else could these creatures have been preying on?

Eventually there were no more. Perhaps some had escaped, but Shunsui didn't really think so. Starrk and Grimmjow were merciless killing machines. They had not come out unscathed, however. Starrk had been badly bitten on his leg and Grimmjow had claw marks on his shoulders and side. And Shunsui himself had been slashed several times. The only one to come out unmarked was Hitsugaya and Shunsui was certain that was Starrk's doing. The Primera Espada had allowed him to fight but had also protected him, shooting anything that seemed to be close to harming the small taichou.

"Well, that was a great meal and a better fight! Now I need a good fuck." Grimmjow said cheerfully as they walked out. Shunsui gritted his teeth but then Starrk's reply took his breath away.

"I do too. You want to?" He asked and Shunsui glanced at Toshiro, meeting the small taichou's wide eyed stare. There was a laugh from Grimmjow.

"Fuck yeah! I'll fuck you so hard, I'll make you scream Coyote!" Then Grimmjow was leaping at the laconic gunslinger and Starrk was submitting to him, allowing the man to disrobe him. Toshiro was mumbling something that sounded upset as he and Shunsui were relegated to watching over the two arrancar as they copulated over the ruins and corpses. Shunsui turned away, feeling disgusted, bemused and irritated, all at the same time. The sounds and howls of pleasure were also arousing, which didn't help.

Honestly, this was a very hollow thing to do.


	5. All is Not as it Seems

That night Shunsui only pretended to sleep. He was listening to a very interesting personal drama.

"You are angry with me." Starrk's voice was soft, still the usual, almost emotionless tone. "Why? Because I mated with Grimmjow?"

"…What does it matter? I don't own you." Toshiro said, his tone tight and clipped. "Starrk! Stop that!" Shunsui opened one eye to see that the Espada now had the small taichou in his lap. He tensed slightly, wondering if more was going to follow. Starrk ran a hand over Hitsugaya's chest and he swallowed at the sight.

"No, you don't own me. You are my pet and I own you. But I feel your emotion and they do matter to me." Starrk said softly as Toshiro squirmed with a growl. But he could not hope to get away from the Espada. Although, to Shunsui's eyes, he wasn't really trying very hard. Starrk slowly ran his hands over the small taichou in an exploratory way. "You feel strange when I touch you. You feel a fluttering of lust…"

"Stop reading my mind!" Toshiro sounded angry. "Did you enjoy it, when you raped me?" He suddenly asked and Starrk's hands stopped moving. Then the Espada responded, sounding almost dreamy.

"Yes, I did. I didn't think I would, but your body beneath me was a dream come true. So tight and so beautifully responsive." Shunsui was starting to wish he had really gone to sleep. He wasn't sure if this was a prelude to another rape or a strange form of seduction, but he didn't like to be seeing it. "Does that enrage you? Or does it titillate you?" Starrk asked and now his voice carried a warmth Shunsui had never heard before. Toshiro was breathing heavily, in the grip of some strong emotion. "Or both?"

"You already know." Toshiro said and turned around before pulling Starrk into a kiss. Shunsui's breath caught in his throat as he watched the two of them. It was a slower, more intimate kiss than the ones Grimmjow favored him with. As if Toshiro was attempting to memorize every bit of the Espada's mouth. And Starrk was most definitely returning the favor. Then Starrk was undoing the ties to Hitsugaya's hakama and Shunsui tried to look away.

As hard as he tried, though, his eyes kept being drawn back to the scene in front of him. Toshiro was on his hands and knees now, grimacing as Starrk did his best to prepare him. The Espada gently kissed the small taichou's shoulder, trying to soothe him.

"The Claim has been haunting your dreams. I will take you that way again, so you can remember clearly this time." The Espada promised and Shunsui heard Toshiro's breathe hitch. "Relax…" Starrk murmured as he began to seat himself. There was a look of pain on Toshiro's face but it didn't last long. Shunsui swallowed as Toshiro made a low, animal sound of pleasure. He knew what had just happened… Starrk had used a bit of his reiatsu on the small taichou, causing the mind-blowing ecstasy that was the Claim.

"Oh my kami." Shunsui murmured as he watched the incredibly erotic sight in front of him. The soft sound of flesh against flesh, the moans that Hitsugaya was struggling to stifle, the intense, absorbed look on Starrk's face as he took the taichou beneath him in a slow, deliberate rhythm… his pants were feeling far too tight. Vaguely, Shunsui knew he should look away but he just couldn't. It was obvious how aroused Toshiro was. He could see the young taichou's straining member, the way his toes were curling as Starrk continued to slowly slide in and out of that tight, clutching body.

"Toshiro… ah…" Starrk groaned as his rhythm began to speed up. Shunsui could see the arrancar gradually losing control, moving faster and faster. Hitsugaya was panting, his whole body trembling with the force of Starrk's thrusts. And the incredibly needy, breathy sounds he was making… Shunsui swallowed hard, aware of his own straining erection. He hadn't been remotely aroused the first time this had happened, but that had been rape of his unconscious friend. This was quite a bit different.

As he watched the end finally came. Starrk bit Toshiro's throat and the little taichou arched, his voice rising as his erection pulsed, spilling his seed on the ground. Starrk's body tensed and Shunsui could see him shudder, see the ripple of his belly muscles as he found his orgasm. It should have seemed wrong, but it didn't. Particularly when Starrk tenderly licked the wound he'd inflicted and gently petted Toshiro's hair, for all the world as though he cared about him. And perhaps he did. Starrk claimed that as a vasto lorde, his emotions were nearly human. Although given his circumstances, that only caused him more pain.

Rolling over, Shunsui struggled to get his body under control. Jaegerjaquez was holding the watch and it would be his duty to take over, once he felt enough time had passed. He could at least get a nap before it was his turn. Then a voice spoke, although it was low and pitched not to disturb the others. Starrk and Toshiro were already falling asleep, worn by their exertions.

"Yo, shinigami. Can you wank or something? I'm trying to look out here and that's really distracting." Grimmjow said with a chuckle and Shunsui grimaced before lifting his head to glare at the blue haired arrancar. He was still giving his attention to the surroundings, not letting up his guard for a moment. If the show Starrk and Toshiro had put on was affecting him, he gave no sign.

"I'm just going to ignore it. It will go away." He said mulishly. He wasn't going to masturbate with Grimmjow listening. The arrancar laughed and Shunsui could picture his grin, even facing away.

"That's a terrible thing to do to a perfectly good boner. But whatever, up to you." He said with a wave and Shunsui couldn't help but snort. That really was funny. Closing his eyes, he struggled to get his rebellious body under control.

They would be travelling far tomorrow. He should get what sleep he could.

* * *

"Hey, this place is pretty cool." Grimmjow said approvingly as they explored the tiny bed and breakfast.

"It's very nice." Shunsui agreed. The little house was surprisingly cozy. It didn't match any of the surrounding landscape. Normally most of the things that were obviously shifted were in terrible condition, particularly buildings. Things that were closer to the ground, like the koi pond and trees from the garden they had passed, were in good shape. But homes usually weren't. They typically avoided them as likely structurally unsound, but this one was clearly an exception. "There's even food." The kitchen was stocked with all the essentials. Plenty of cans, spices, baking supplies… there was a fridge and freezer, too, but the power had been shut off for some time and the contents were ruined.

"Yes. This place has a fireplace as well. I wonder… the land around here is lush. Perhaps we could settle here?" Starrk suggested and Shunsui froze for a moment. He looked at the arrancar and saw understanding in those grey eyes. "I understand that you want to find more shinigami survivors but we must think of our survival for the winter." Starrk said softly and Shunsui swallowed before nodding.

"Yeah… I don't know though… we're all guys." Grimmjow said and Shunsui felt mystified. Why would that be a concern? "It'd be nice to have a chick along, so someone could make some pups for the pack to raise. That'd really pull it together." He said and Shunsui blinked before frowning.

"Is that a normal urge for a hollow pack?" He asked neutrally and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Eh, it depends. Packs form for different reasons. Do you want to take this Starrk? You can probably explain it better and I'm going to cook something." He said and Shunsui wondered what he would put together. But he seemed to be confident. Although, Grimmjow was always confident. It didn't always translate into results.

"Mmm, if you want. Shunsui, most packs form for protection. In Hueco Mundo, loners are always at more risk. However, many packs also form for advancement. Predating others in a group is easier. However… when a vasto lorde like myself forms a pack, the usual goal is reproduction." Starrk said in a tired tone of voice. He seemed very sad and Shunsui wondered why. "A vasto lorde has no other possible goals and children are rare and require protection. A loyal pack of adjuchas can provide that. Grimmjow may only be an adjuchas, but it is likely his growth was frozen when his mask was broken. So for us, having a child in the pack would be a good thing."

"So you would find a woman to Claim her?" Toshiro said, his voice tight. Starrk flashed the small taichou a troubled smile before shaking his head.

"Not myself. I am sterile." He said quietly and Shunsui suddenly understood his pain. Hitsugaya blinked before biting his lip as he realized he'd inadvertently hurt the gunslinger's feelings. "As pack leader, it would be Grimmjow's right. I'm not certain he's interested in offspring, however. It would be up to the female… or even a mated pair, if we could find one. That would be ideal."

"Oh. I see." And Shunsui did see. Starrk and Grimmjow just wanted to give their little pack an ultimate goal. Raising children would give them a true purpose, rather than simply surviving. Then they all turned to look as they heard the sound of singing from the kitchen. There was also a rather delicious smell beginning to come out of there.

"What is he doing?" Starrk wondered and they all went to see. The kitchen was very big, clearly meant to accommodate plenty of people and Grimmjow was working away at something that looked very savory. "What are you making?"

"Pasta sauce." Grimmjow said cheerfully as Shunsui's mouth watered. The arrancar could actually cook? It definitely smelled like it. "Looks like this is a gas stove and the gas is still coming from somewhere. No idea how long it'll last but as long as it does…" He shrugged before grabbing a box of dried pasta and tilting it into the boiling water. "This is all pretty simple. Canned sauce, canned mushrooms and some kinda wrinkly onions from the pantry. Lots of spices, should be tasty. It'd be better if I had some meat to stick into it but eh, whatever."

"I can try to hunt some. In fact, if we're thinking of staying here for a while perhaps I should get us a deer. We can take the time to salt and cure it." Starrk mused and Shunsui bit his lip. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was as tired of travelling as any of them but he did want to keep looking for other survivors. Starrk gave him an understanding smile. "Just a week would be enough and then we would have some good stores in case food becomes scarce." He said softly and Shunsui nodded as Toshiro began poking through the pantry.

"You might have a point. We could use a rest." He said. Particularly if the pantry was well stocked, they could enjoy themselves here for a while. Although it might be wise to save much of the canned food and take it with them. That would be even better than deer jerky. He mentioned that and Starrk nodded as Grimmjow grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, speaking of that, can you try to find a backpack or something? If we're gonna take stuff out of here we'll have to be able to carry it." Grimmjow said as he tried a bit of pasta. "Although, you can do that later. This shit's almost done. Where's a strainer?" Shunsui began rooting through the shelves and quickly found what the arrancar needed. "Hey, thanks. Here we go…" Grimmjow dumped the hot pasta into the strainer, sifting out the water. Then he shook it a few times to get rid of any residue before tossing it into the sauce.

Soon they were all enjoying their supper and it was actually quite delicious. Shunsui had to revise his opinion of Grimmjow… the arrancar could definitely cook, given the appropriate tools. The pasta was hearty and filling although some sausage or ground beef would definitely have made it better. Also more fresh vegetables, but they simply didn't have any of those. It was still delicious.

"A bit heavy on the garlic, perhaps, but very good." Starrk said as he chased a noodle around his plate before managing to pin it down with his fork and slurping it down. "It could use some parmesan."

"Yeah, well, it could use some fairy dust too. You get right on that." Grimmjow told him and the other Espada chuckled. "I like garlic. I know I tend to use too much but it keeps me safe from vampires, right?"

"If vampires actually exist, which they might, I doubt garlic gives them much pause." Shunsui said with a smile as he took his plate to the sink. A bit of fiddling with the knobs got the water running. It was dark with rust at first but quickly began to run clear. He rinsed the plate off before putting it into the drying rack.

"Yeah, probably right. Those werewolves didn't need to be killed with silver. Well, whatever." Grimmjow stood and stretched. Shunsui was expecting what came next and hardly flinched as the arrancar came up behind him, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his neck. "Want to go check out the bedrooms?" That dark voice was trying to be seductive and it was working reasonably well. He didn't really want Grimmjow but he still found it slightly stirring.

"If we must." He said with a small sigh. That was all the encouragement the arrancar needed and he was soon being herded up the stairs. Starrk and Toshiro stayed in the kitchen, quietly talking and he could hear the echoes of their voices. The room they found was very nice. The bed was large and looked comfortable. Shunsui began disrobing, wishing he could say no. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him. His reiatsu had recovered completely. Perhaps…?

He suddenly turned all his will and power against the Claim, fighting to break the reiatsu net on his soul. He could feel it fighting back, clinging to him like a living thing. But it was weakening, he could feel it –

Then there was a sharp pain and his concentration shattered as he gasped. Cursing to himself, Shunsui realized he'd been stupid to try to break the Claim when Jaegerjaquez was right beside him. He turned his head to see that the arrancar had bitten him on the shoulder and now was licking the blood away. Not to comfort him – he was specifically avoiding the wound, which was deep – but to savor the taste. Bright blue eyes looked at him and Shunsui swallowed at the amusement and anticipation on Grimmjow's face.

"That was dumb, shinigami. You're a smart man but we all have our moments, hey? Mmm… how should I punish you?" That dark voice purred and then that tongue was exploring the torn flesh, making him hiss in pain. The pain quickly lifted, though, as the bleeding stopped with remarkable swiftness. "You know, if I weren't such a nice guy I'd beat the shit out of you." He said as he pulled the shinigami in his grasp towards the bed. Shunsui choked a little at the thought. This was nice? Grimmjow caught that and grinned. "Ask Starrk sometime. I'm a fucking prince to you… heh. Still, I need to punish you for that. Let's see… ah, I know. Get on your hands and knees." He ordered and Shunsui was forced to obey.

The open handed slap on his bottom made him gasp. It was more humiliating than actually painful, though, and weirdly arousing. Shunsui struggled to stifle that feeling as Grimmjow continued, giving him carefully measured blows. There was a chuckle behind him and he gasped as the arrancar suddenly slid a hand under him, gripping his half-hard member and stroking him. Shunsui vaguely realized that Grimmjow had found some kind of lubricant. An oil? Then the scent reached him and he blinked. Olive oil? He wouldn't have thought of using that but it did seem to work quite well.

"That turned you on, shinigami? Well, I know it turned me on. I can't wait to fuck you." Grimmjow purred as he continued stroking him to full stiffness. "And I think I'm going to remind you of how good it can be…" Shunsui groaned, realizing what was about to happen. Of course Jaegerjaquez would refresh the Claim. Starrk had already warned him that it would be happening frequently, since Grimmjow's reiatsu pool was smaller than his own. He'd hoped Jaegerjaquez would leave it too long and let him escape, but he'd ruined that with his ill-conceived attempt. Big fingers were sliding into him then, but wetted with oil. After all the practice with nothing but spit, it was easy to adapt to that intrusion. Then the arrancar's cock was sliding into him, also greased with oil.

Shunsui couldn't stifle his cry as that dark, sweet reiatsu spilled into his body. It coiled around his soul with surprising delicacy, filling his body with an incredibly pleasurable heat. It was easily the best sex he'd had in his life. It felt like a betrayal of Juushiro, but he couldn't deny the feelings Grimmjow was giving him. Guilt hit him as he felt that heavy cock hitting his prostate and tears rose in his eyes. He'd wanted to give Juushiro this. He'd always wanted to, but he just hadn't been able to let his love into his body… Fangs nipped him and Shunsui gasped as Grimmjow growled.

"I don't like that feeling. I like it better when you hate me…" The arrancar said and Shunsui gasped as another wave of pleasure ran through his body, feeling like the Espada was stroking him from the inside out. That erection, sliding in and out of his well-lubed insides, continued to take him with a merciless rhythm.

"So sorry… to distress you…" He managed to say and Grimmjow laughed as he gripped his hips, speeding his thrusts. That mind numbing sensation of foreign reiatsu coiling around his was becoming more intense. Shunsui was vaguely aware he should be fighting it, but what was the point? It would take him in the end anyway. And Juushiro was not there to fight for. What was the point?

The end finally came and sharp teeth tore into his throat. Shunsui barely heard himself as his orgasm exploded so powerfully, it left stars in his eyes. Then Grimmjow eased his fangs free of abraded flesh, licking him gently as he slowly pulled his cock free. Shunsui was too exhausted to care about the line of cum running down his thighs. Panting and trembling, he allowed himself to collapse onto the bed. There was a warm hum behind him as Grimmjow curled up behind him, nuzzling his throat. He could practically feel the arrancar's contentment.

Too tired to care any further, Shunsui allowed sleep to drag him under.

* * *

The next morning, Shunsui yawned before burrowing more deeply into his blankets. Despite the slight sting in his rear and the stickiness between his legs, he was oddly disinclined to get up. Maybe it was just the pleasure of actually having a bed and blankets, a roof above and food below…

Wait. Food? He lifted his head as he caught the scent of something cooking. That made his stomach growl and pulling himself out of bed, he groaned. His ass hurt, although surprisingly, it wasn't bad. Grimmjow hadn't been using even close to his full strength for the spanking. First, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. There were still towels and he used one to dry himself. From the scent on it, Grimmjow had done the same thing. Pulling his clothes on, he wondered if it would be possible to wash them or even find a change of clothes. They had tried to wash their clothes in a stream, but it really wasn't the same without any kind of soap.

The food smelled very good, though. He followed his nose to the kitchen and found that Grimmjow was there, cooking by himself. It looked like he was making a combination of shredded potatoes, diced onions and canned ham, cooked in a bit of butter. It had been on the counter and apparently still good, so they were using it. The Espada glanced over his shoulder as he heard something, his blue eyes wary. They seemed to warm, though, as Grimmjow saw him.

"Yo. You hungry? I've made a ton of this shit." He said cheerfully and Shunsui nodded before taking a seat. "I think we should try to wash our clothes. I saw a plastic pool thingy in the backyard, we fill that up with some soap and we could have something good going on."

"That sounds good." Shunsui said neutrally as Grimmjow served him a full plate of food. Taking a bite he wasn't surprised to find that it was spiced well. "Where did you learn to cook?" He asked, curious. Grimmjow shrugged.

"When I was alive. I was apprenticed to a blacksmith and he had me help out with all kinds of shit, including the cooking." He said briefly. "I never made pasta before but I can read the directions and sauce is sauce." He dug into his food, clearly enjoying the taste. "This is more the kind of thing I made, although I never had pepper. That shit was way expensive, only rich people had it. It's fucking nice isn't it?"

"Yes." Shunsui said, rubbing his eyes for a moment. Despite the good sleep he'd had he felt strangely tired. Grimmjow yawned and Shunsui blinked at him. "You're tired too?"

"'Course I am." He grunted as he ate his food. "I renewed my Claim, that's draining." He said and Shunsui nodded, remembering the feeling of that reiatsu winding around his soul. Unfortunately, that brought back the pleasure and he looked at his plate, flushing. Then he started as there was a frantic cry.

"Grimmjow! Shunsui!" Starrk burst into the room and Shunsui was shocked by the fear on his face. It was the most emotion he'd seen the gunslinger show since their battle. "I can't wake him up!"

"Say what now?" Grimmjow said but Shunsui was already moving. There was only 'him' that Starrk could be referring to. He followed the Espada up the stairs and to the room the two of them had claimed as their own. Toshiro was lying on the bed, still breathing but completely still and shockingly pale. Shunsui called healing power to his hands and paled a bit at the condition of his reiatsu. It had been low before but now it was practically non-existent.

"What did you do?" He snapped at Starrk, who just shook his head, looking miserable and afraid.

"Nothing. We didn't even have sex last night. We just played cards and went to bed. What happened?" Starrk was hovering by the bed as Shunsui tried to restore Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Grimmjow spoke from the doorway.

"You didn't give him a bite? He sure feels drained." Grimmjow scratched his head as he thought out loud. "Nah, you couldn't have. You'd've killed the l'il guy. And I know I didn't do it. But something sure sucked the life out of him. Hmmm." Toshiro coughed and his eyelids fluttered. Shunsui was relieved to see that, as his own reiatsu began helping the younger taichou refill his reserves. "He going to be alright?"

"I think so. But this cannot happen again." Shunsui said firmly as Toshiro opened his eyes, frowning at all the concerned people surrounding him.

"What?" He asked before he tried to sit up. His body wouldn't obey properly and his eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked as Starrk sat beside him on the bed. Shunsui watched as the arrancar gently scooped up the small taichou, cradling him against his chest.

"We don't know. You wouldn't wake up and your reiatsu was badly drained." Starrk quietly explained as Toshiro nestled against him, clearly feeling very unwell. Shunsui looked over as Grimmjow gripped his shoulder.

"Hey. You woke up feeling tired. Do you feel any weaker?" He asked quietly and Shunsui frowned. "Starrk wouldn't notice if something drained him, he's a fucking nuclear weapon and I did that Claim last night so I have no damned idea. Are you feeling drained too?"

"…" His respect for the arrancar's wits went up as he turned his attention inwards. Shunsui contemplated his own reiatsu for a long moment before coming to a disagreeable conclusion. "I think I am weaker." He said, blinking before he looked at Grimmjow. "I think that's why I feel tired." That wasn't natural, losing reiryoku while a body slept. Sleeping was supposed to be when the body replenished. "We should search this house, see if we can find what caused this. It might be a kind of hollow." He said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah. Starrk, you stay with the l'il guy, alright?" Grimmjow said and Starrk nodded, his face pinched with worry. "We're going to take a look see, we'll scream really loud if we need ya."

"Make sure you do." Starrk said as he shook Toshiro, who was threatening to go back to sleep. The small taichou blinked before frowning at him. "Don't do that, not now. You should get dressed." He said softly and Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes before nodding. Grimmjow and Shunsui left the room, searching the house.

They found exactly nothing. Even the cellar was just a cellar, filled with old files and various pieces of junk. The attic held old furniture, things that actually looked rather nice. Grimmjow growled as they both searched with their reiatsu, trying to find the source of the problem. But there was nothing.

"This sucks balls. Want to try outside?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui nodded.

"Perhaps it's something in the woods nearby." He suggested and the Espada nodded. They made their way to the front hall and they could hear Starrk and Toshiro in the kitchen, likely eating what was left of Grimmjow's breakfast. He'd made plenty for all of them.

Grimmjow had just opened the door when it was torn out of his hands, slamming shut in front of them. They both watched in shock as the outlines of the door blurred and the whole wall began to look disconcertingly organic. There was the sound of more doors slamming and Shunsui whirled around as he heard a scream from the kitchen. All the walls were melting into what looked like raw flesh and there was a strange yellow liquid beginning to seep down it. He was just starting forward when Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder, hard.

"No! Fuck, you'll never make it! We have to get out!" He said and Shunsui was about to ignore him when a bit of the yellow liquid dripped onto his head. It burned like acid and he gasped as he realized that was exactly what it was.

"Digestive juices. It's trying to eat us." He said before turning to the 'door'. "Red flame cannon!" He called as Grimmjow charged a cero. He would have to trust in Starrk to save Toshiro. Jaegerjaquez was right, they would never make it to the kitchen.

More pain seared his head and shoulders as he threw kido after kido at the wall. Sweat trickled down his face and he knew they were running out of time as Grimmjow cursed, his voice thin with pain. But the kido and cero were having an effect. Finally a hole opened, struggling to close again. But Shunsui drew his swords and slashed at it as Grimmjow followed suit. A few painful, horrifying moments where the fleshy growth tried to grip them and they were finally outside. Looking back, Shunsui's eyes widened. The whole house had abruptly shifted into some horrible, organic growth. It looked like something out of a nightmare.

"Shit, Starrk! You made it!" Grimmjow said and he dragged his attention away to the Espada. He had an arm around Toshiro and the small taichou was holding him up. It was easy to see why… Starrk had clearly protected Hitsugaya with his body. His head and back were covered in horrible burns. "What – oh shit!" A great tendril tried to grab them and Grimmjow sonido'd aside as Shunsui flash stepped to Starrk and Toshiro, sweeping them both out of the way. The arrancar lifted his head and tried to focus on the new threat. To Shunsui's horror, he saw Starrk had lost an eye to the acid. Bone was showing in places and he had to be in horrific pain. Lifting his gun, he unleashed a massive cero on the house. It was damaged, but only minimally. The sight made him swallow because he knew the power behind the Primera's weapons.

"We need to retreat!" Shunsui called to Grimmjow, who was throwing cero after cero at the demonic house. They really weren't doing much of anything. "It's a house! It can't move!" Despite all its changes it still looked stationary. The tendrils had a good reach but the main body wasn't moving.

"Right!" Helping Starrk and Toshiro together, they managed to get away. There was a scream of rage behind them, but they all ignored it. Starrk was clearly about to faint, but they managed to keep him moving.

They had to get away.


	6. Recovery and Signs of the Future

Shunsui sat in their new shelter and watched the rain come down. As if sensing their misery, only a few hours after they'd left that horrible house the heavens had opened up. Fortunately, he had managed to find this place.

It wasn't much. Previously an animal's den, it was just a hollow in the hillside. It was dank, dark and only minimally comfortable. It was also safe and after the deceptive comforts of the house, everyone was glad to have it. It was certainly better than trying to venture out in the cold, hard rain. Lightning flashed and Shunsui grimaced to himself. It had been storming for two days. How long would it continue?

"Hey, Shunsui. Help me out?" Grimmjow asked, his voice tired and Shunsui nodded before he turned. He offered the arrancar his fingers and he sucked on them. There was nothing remotely sexual about the gesture… when Grimmjow was done he lowered his head and Shunsui gently spread the saliva onto the burns there. Jaegerjaquez healing spit didn't work well on burns, but it did take the pain away for a time. And it was much easier for him to apply it, since Grimmjow couldn't see his own head and the pain seemed to be everywhere. "You want some help too?"

"Please." He said sadly before offering his head. Grimmjow gently licked him and a blessed numbness spread from the still raw wounds. "The shoulders too?"

"Sure." Grimmjow said and began licking him there, before moving behind him. Most of the acid had gone down his back. Fortunately, between his kido and Grimmjow's saliva, they were certain to recover. Unfortunately, acid burns were difficult and Shunsui was no Unohana. He thought it would take about a week. "We are a pretty sorry sight, aren't we shinigami?" Shunsui glanced towards Toshiro. Starrk had left behind his shirt, claiming it would only get soaked and not warm him at all as he hunted. The small taichou was using the fabric as a blanket, although it was really much too thin. Shunsui saw him shiver and sighed.

"Yes, we really are." He said as he thought about it. He and Grimmjow were recovering from their burns, Toshiro was still badly drained and Starrk… Starrk was actually the best off of all of them. Despite the agonizing pain he'd gone through, his incredibly durable body had completely rebuilt itself in a day. Seeing his destroyed eye rebuilding had been strange, to say the least. But at least it meant that one of them was fully functional. So he was trying to find them food, despite the horrible weather. Because of his base form of a wolf, he could see in the dark. So could Grimmjow but he wasn't interested in leaving their den unless he had to.

"I'm gonna curl up with the l'il guy. Call me when you're tired." Grimmjow said and Shunsui nodded. He watched as Jaegerjaquez joined Toshiro under the shirt, curling around him and sharing body heat. Toshiro woke for a moment, only long enough to register what was happening and return the favor, snuggling against the arrancar. Turning his attention to the den's entrance, Shunsui smiled sadly. It was strange, how they were all completely losing any inhibitions about close contact.

"A fire…" He muttered before shaking his head. He'd collected some wood, but it was still too wet. He was hopeful it would have dried slightly by tomorrow. For now, whatever the Coyote brought back would have to be eaten raw. As if the thought summoned him, a familiar lanky figure appeared. Water ran off pale skin as he stepped into the cavern. He was holding… what?

"A tree shrew. Hunting was poor." Starrk said softly as Shunsui looked over the thing. It wasn't going to be much, split four ways. "But I found edible tubers and dandelion greens." Shunsui nodded and took them, glancing them over. The dandelion greens were edible as they were, but… "The tubers need to be cooked." That confirmed his suspicions and he sighed to himself. "Perhaps tomorrow."

"Yes, perhaps." He agreed as Starrk shivered, rubbing his arms. The Espada retreated as far as he could before shaking himself off like a dog. Then he began peeling away his pants, which made Shunsui blink. But he understood what the Espada was doing. The fabric was soaked and he would dry faster without it.

"I should have left these here and gone naked." Starrk muttered and Shunsui choked a bit at the thought. "Useless for keeping me warm. We're doing a rather poor job at surviving."

"We didn't anticipate having so many injuries." Shunsui pointed out and Starrk nodded with a grimace. "We're not doing badly for our circumstances."

"I suppose. Do you need to rest?" Starrk asked. "I can't yet, I'm too wet." He said and Shunsui nodded, understanding. If Starrk joined Grimmjow and Toshiro he would make them wet too.

"I'll do that, thank you." Taking the invitation he joined the pile of bodies in the back of the burrow. There was a muffled protest as his cold body joined them, but he soon warmed. Letting himself drift off, Shunsui hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

hr

"This is a lot better."

"Yes, it is." Shunsui agreed, feeling almost content. Starrk hadn't realized it in the dark, but the tubers he'd brought back had actually been domesticated potatoes. He'd stumbled onto the remains of a farmer's field and in the light of the day, he'd made his way back. It was still raining but instead of a powerful storm, it was a more gentle rain. He'd come back with a heaping pile of potatoes, carried in his shirt. Along with the fire they'd managed to start, they were all full and warm. Right now Starrk was trying to wash his shirt in the rain as Toshiro just quietly looked at the fire. Grimmjow was licking himself, idly trying to clean his body in a very catlike fashion.

"I'm depressed." Grimmjow finally sighed and Shunsui blinked at him. Was the arrancar even capable of feeling that emotion? But he did look very unhappy. "Seriously, this is balls. Absolute balls."

"What is?" He asked, wondering exactly what 'this is balls' meant. He'd never heard that before although he got the general gist. Grimmjow started to lean against the wall before remembering his back. Muttering something, he lay down on his belly instead.

"I just… after those werewolf things, I figured we wouldn't have any real problems. I mean, we're two Espada and two taichou. And we have Starrk! He's like the fucking death star. But that house… my cero didn't do shit! Starrk's cero did some damage but it wasn't that much. What was that thing? Where did it come from?" Grimmjow sounded upset and Shunsui grimaced. He knew exactly where the arrancar was coming from. He'd entertained similar thoughts, although with a slightly different spin.

"Hell." He said lightly as Starrk slipped back into the cave. Grimmjow lifted his head as the gunslinger looked a bit spooked.

"You don't really think so?" He said hesitantly and Shunsui blinked at him. "I… never thought Hell was a real place, honestly."

"Hm?" That surprised him, but then, Starrk had existed in Hueco Mundo for time uncounted. What opportunity would he have had to learn about the cosmology of the universe? "Yes, Hell was a real place." He said as Starrk tried to jam a branch into the wall of the cave. He managed it and then used it to hang up his shirt to dry. "That's a good idea… so was Heaven, or as we called it, the Soul King's realm." He explained to the two arrancar. They both listened attentively. "There were also a few pocket dimensions. I don't know too much about them, but one of them was where demons were banished to, a very long time ago. That might be where the 'house' came from." That was both possible and disconcerting. Grimmjow swallowed as Starrk ran a hand over his face.

"You worry me. That house… I wonder if it could truly have devoured me?" Starrk said very seriously and Grimmjow winced. "I do have an urge towards self-destruction but becoming part of… that… would not be my favored way to die." He said and Grimmjow sighed.

"Now I'm freaked out. So demons are real too? What can you tell us about them?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui grimaced.

"Not much. They were bound over ten thousand years ago." He said honestly and Starrk frowned thoughtfully as Grimmjow swallowed. "There were really no classes on them in the Academy. I only know a bit about them because taichou are given some basic knowledge of such things." Then he sighed, wishing he had some sake. That was one thing he was missing terribly. "I'm afraid I didn't pay too much attention. Yama-jii admitted he'd never seen one." That had put the possibility of meeting a demon into the 'vanishing unlikely' category of his mind. "Shortsighted, I suppose."

"Not really. No one could have predicted this. Demons though… you know, I think I remember them." Starrk murmured, rubbing his goatee with his thumb. Shunsui blinked as Grimmjow looked at him. "If they are what I think, they are nothing at all like that house. Hmm… do you suppose it was a real house at one point? Perhaps… possessed?"

"That actually makes even more sense." Shunsui said, remembering how real the place had been. All those tiny details… it had seemed perfectly normal in every aspect. "Yes, I think you're right. Perhaps it was possessed by a corrupted soul collection from Hell or a disembodied demon, or even a very strange hollow." The last seemed the least likely, though. Shunsui thought he would have detected a hollow reiatsu but Hell bound souls, particularly, might register completely differently. Demons were usually detectable. "What do you remember about demons?" He asked and Starrk grimaced.

"My memory for anything beyond five thousand years in the past is extremely foggy. I think it's a mental defense mechanism. But I seem to recall… they broke apart like pottery and the souls streamed out. It was delicious." Starrk said dreamily and Shunsui blinked. "The souls came to me… I just stood there and they flowed in. They were excellent eating. But they all seemed to vanish one day… I almost missed them. I wondered where they had gone."

"Well, if you could do all that they're not that scary. Hey, I was thinking. That house thing is like a perfect trap. How many people has it eaten so far?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui grimaced. "D'you think we can do something to warn people?" He asked and Starrk gave him a strange look.

"This concern is not like you." He said in an almost mystified tone. Grimmjow looked puzzled for a moment.

"I just… it doesn't seem right. I mean, it's one thing to kill someone before you eat 'em. It's another to eat 'em alive, y'know?" He said and Starrk looked at him curiously for a long moment before nodding. "Maybe, I don't know, we could make a sign?"

"It would partly depend on how intelligent the house is. It had a fairly good reach with those tentacles. But if it's not bright enough to understand what a sign is that might be effective." Starrk said after a moment of thought. "But I really don't want to go back."

"We should." Toshiro suddenly spoke and they all glanced at him. "What if our friends stumble over that place?" He said and Shunsui bit his lip. If the group that had gone to Hueco Mundo had survived, it was possible someone they knew could find that house. Would they survive it? Maybe, maybe not. And even if they did they wouldn't have Grimmjow's saliva to help with the wounds afterwards. Perhaps not even healing kido, if it was the wrong person. Kenpachi and Kurosaki both couldn't use it.

"Yes, you're right. We should try. But how will we make a sign?" They had no nails. Starrk sighed gustily.

"Another job for me. So many skills I am unearthing from the trash heap of my mind… it almost hurts. But I can make a sign. Let me go back to the farmer's field. The ruined house there had many planks." He said before pushing himself up. Shunsui also stood.

"Let me come with you. We should gather more wood." It looked like they would be staying here for a while, as their wounds healed. And the farmer's field would sustain them for quite a while, even if the hunting stayed bad. Starrk glanced at Grimmjow, who nodded. Given permission from the pack leader, they both left.

As they were rummaging through the wreckage of the farm's former house, Starrk chose to speak.

"Grimmjow is changing. It's interesting." He said and Shunsui glanced at him. "Caring about anyone but himself and his pack… I have never seen that from him before." Starrk examined a board before tossing it aside. "And he's treating you surprisingly gently." That made him frown. Grimmjow had said that but it still filled him with disbelief, that the hollows seemed to actually believe it.

"How can you say that? He rapes me constantly." Despite the pleasure Grimmjow insisted on giving him, he had no option to say no. If he tried, the Espada just forced him down and took what he wanted. Starrk gave him a troubled glance.

"I understand what you are saying but no adjuchas would. To them, rape is only a physical pain, a mild humiliation. It is not a… a violation of the envelope." Starrk said, struggling to put the concept into words. Shunsui nodded, frowning. "You attempted to break his Claim, did you not?"

"Yes, at the house." He still felt like a bit of an idiot for trying it like that. It had been an impulse and not well thought out. Starrk frowned as he picked up another board and examined it before setting it aside. "Would this do for a pole?"

"Hmm… yes, it should do nicely. Pointy on the end, good to stick in the ground. Here…" Starrk added the pole to the board he'd selected. "Did Grimmjow punish you for that?" He asked and Shunsui grimaced at the reminder.

"Yes, a spanking." He admitted, wondering why he was willing to tell Starrk this. But then, he'd never want to talk to Toshiro about what was happening to him. Starrk was a very neutral observer who could understand both shinigami and hollow ways.

"Not a very rough one. You were sitting comfortably the next day. Truly, he is being gentle to you." Starrk said thoughtfully. "We thought we were safe at that place. It would have been a perfect time to truly teach you your place in the pack, but he didn't… interesting."

"Hm." Shunsui grunted before looking at the field. In addition to the potatoes there was a small garden, likely for the use of whoever had owned this place. Most of it had been eaten by the deer and rabbits, though. "I understand what you're saying but I cannot feel the same way." He said evenly. He did understand the point Starrk was making. Grimmjow could be doing all kinds of things. He wasn't young or naïve, he could easily imagine what hollows would consider brutal. Beatings, starvation, various tortures… although most of that wouldn't be practical if he was expected to travel and fight. No doubt that had something to do with Grimmjow's behavior but Starrk was right. The house would have been a perfect time to show him his place. Starrk shrugged.

"You are a shinigami. But perhaps Grimmjow can change further. Our reiatsu has been strangely altered and he is experiencing more emotions. If you can, you should encourage him." Starrk said and Shunsui nodded. "We should hurry back. I think it's going to rain again." There was a low rumble of thunder and Starrk grimaced as Shunsui laughed.

"Certainly rain again. Let me grab some potatoes." He used a rejected board to unearth some more, carrying them as Starrk carried the materials. When they got back to the burrow they found the entrance had a sprinkle of gore and Grimmjow was eating something furry. "What happened here? Another attack?"

"Yep. I'm starting to wonder what these things are. A lot of them have the weirdest faces." Grimmjow pointed to the head. It was lying outside the den and again, it looked disturbingly human. "This one is edible but the l'il guy didn't want any."

"I can see why. I'll put the potatoes in the fire." Shunsui said before slipping past the arrancar. The two Espada were willing to try eating anything although at least half the time, they spat out the strange creatures. Apparently, many of them were poisonous even to hollows, which was quite a feat. Shunsui and Toshiro had decided not to try any of them, even the ones the hollows swore were safe. It wasn't worth the risk. He wrapped the potatoes in wet leaves, another trick of Starrk's, and settled them in the coals. A few hours in the fire and they would be soft and edible. They would have needed butter, salt and pepper to graduate to tasty but they would take what they could get. With that task done he went to join Toshiro and Starrk. What the Espada was doing was interesting.

"…I took these extra bits to make pegs. Nails are more effective but they used to be too expensive for most things." Starrk said as he carefully worked at the wood with his fingers and, occasionally, Toshiro's sword. That was a bit wince worthy to the two shinigami but they could sharpen it later. "Being this strong helps… yes. Now, I'll make holes in the wood to hold the pegs. Two poles will make it more stable. Although I estimate that this will not be permanent… to make a very good sign like this I would need glue. How do I make glue?" Starrk looked blank for a moment as he sorted through ancient memories. "Animal hooves… milk? But I don't have a pot. …Could I make a pot?" The arrancar seemed to go into a fugue then, his eyes wide and vacant.

"Coyote!" Toshiro fixed that, using the exact same tone he'd employed on Matsumoto when she was slacking. Starrk stated violently and almost broke the wood he was holding. "Stop it. A temporary sign will do. We can't take the time to figure out how to make pots, then glue." Shunsui nodded. They would be here a bit longer but soon they would go on. Starrk blinked rapidly before shaking his head.

"We should ask Grimmjow what he remembers. It's not fair that I'm doing all the remembering…" He muttered as he continued working. "Do the two of you have any particular skills?" He suddenly asked and Shunsui sighed. He knew what the arrancar meant but for himself, the answer was no.

"No. I'm a good hunter but you and Grimmjow are better. Other than that, my skills are not applicable." He said honestly. "Aside from fighting, of course." He was masterful at that. And many other things but his noble upbringing just hadn't given him a background in the kind of homely tasks Starrk was referring to.

"I actually know how to garden very well." Toshiro offered. "And I can recognize all kinds of edible plants, from when I was growing up." Shunsui shot him a curious look and the small taichou flushed. "I was hungry and there wasn't much food."

"That could be useful. When your reiatsu had replenished you should go hunting with Grimmjow. I can recognize plants and animals both, but he wouldn't know an edible plant if it bit him in the arse." Shunsui couldn't help but laugh and Starrk gave him a small smile. "He seems to believe he's a carnivore."

"I heard that!" Came from the entrance to the cave and he smiled, amused. Toshiro was also smiling. "Oi! I wanna write on the sign! Let me write on the sign!"

"Not yet, I'm not done." Starrk called back laconically. "I shudder to think what he'll write…" He muttered to himself as he worked. It took a while but he was finally satisfied with his pegs and holes. "This should do. We can assemble it when we reach the house. Toshiro, can you spell Grimmjow?"

"Hai." Toshiro left to get the Espada. He came back with a grin on his face and they watched as he began working on the boards.

"The house is a lie?" Starrk said wonderingly and Grimmjow laughed.

"It's from this game! The cake is a lie! Everyone'll get it!" He said cheerfully. Shunsui had his doubts, but the second board got a more concrete message. "There. That good?"

"I think everyone will understand. We'll have to see if the house destroys it." Starrk said and they both nodded. He glanced out the entrance. The rain was starting to fall in sheets. "Shall we go tomorrow?"

"Yes, that should be fine." Shunsui said and Grimmjow nodded. The chances of anyone finding the house today were vanishing unlikely.

They could put up the sign tomorrow.

hr

_Sometime in the future._

"The house is a lie? What does that mean?"

"Hmm, a portal reference. Interesting. I think I recognize this crude scrawl… Grimmjow?"

"Really? Do you think it's some kind of joke?"

"Hm… no. No, I shouldn't think so. How could the Sexta even know we would find it? And the second message is clear enough."

"It will eat you... you're sure it's not a joke?"

"This sign took considerable effort to create. It's well made. No, this is not a joke. Besides, do you really want to take the chance?"

"Oh. When you put it that way, no. Damn, it looks inviting."

"I suspect it is supposed to. Shall we continue?"

"Alright."

And so things went on.


	7. A Small Slice of Heaven

"Is this thing safe?"

"Of course it's safe. Why wouldn't it be safe?" Toshiro sounded annoyed. Shunsui glanced over as Starrk responded, slightly defensive.

"The house wasn't safe – " Shunsui closed his eyes, feeling an urge to slap the gunslinger. Fortunately, Grimmjow was more than willing to do the verbal equivalent.

"Fuck Starrk! Shut the hell up! That was a house, this is a road and my feet damned well hurt. If it tries to kill us you can say 'I told you so' forever, until then shut the fuck up." The Espada snarled and Starrk closed his mouth, looking slightly hurt. Blessed silence broke out as they walked down the asphalt.

As they travelled, though, Shunsui couldn't stop the feeling that welled up inside. He knew the feeling, from his first few weeks at the Academy… it could only be called homesickness. But this was far more profound than that fleeting feeling he'd had back then. This was a longing for people that were dead and times that were gone. Sitting in the sun with a bottle of sake, knowing exactly where Nanao-chan was as she looked for him… having a cup of tea with Yama-jii… playing chess with Juushiro and beating him or, once in a while, being beaten…

"I know that feeling." Grimmjow muttered. "I know that one… leaving home… can't go back 'cause there ain't nothin' to go back to… I don't like it. Feel something else." He said and Shunsui couldn't help but smile.

"You can't command my feelings, Grimmjow." He said lightly. The Claim allowed him very little mental privacy, but he at least had that. The Espada could calm him through the Claim, but he'd never done anything else. That made Shunsui suspect that he couldn't, although he didn't know that for certain.

"I could, but I wouldn't. Hated that... it doesn't last long but it's the worst feeling in the world. Fuck that." Grimmjow growled and Shunsui blinked before giving the Espada a curious look.

"You were Claimed before?" He asked without thinking and frowned as Grimmjow gave him a hostile look.

"Do I ask you about how you were raped as a child, shinigami?" The Espada said roughly and he couldn't stop himself from flinching. Then he reacted with anger, glaring back at the arrancar. That was a low blow.

"Stop it, the both of you. You were no child, Grimmjow." Starrk said tiredly and the blue haired arrancar looked away, clearly very tense. "Shunsui, I know a little… his Claimer was very brutal. Leave it be." He said and that drained his anger away. Shunsui knew that hollows were very brutal by nature and took things for granted that shinigami found appalling. What horrors would a hollow consider brutal? Well… using the Claim to dictate emotions, obviously. He shuddered a bit at the thought. At least Grimmjow respected the sanctity of his mind, as much as he could.

Eventually they reached a part of the road that had been completely flooded by a burgeoning marshland. Things quickly became unpleasant as they tried to travel through it. Starrk actually carried Hitsugaya on his back, sparing the small taichou the cold, sucking mud. The rest of them were forced to slog through it and food… what would they eat here? Although Grimmjow was carrying a bunch of potatoes in what was left of his jacket. But how would they cook them? Shunsui decided to put the thought aside. It would hardly be the first time since this nightmare had started that he had gone hungry.

"Is this Hell?" Starrk muttered as Toshiro looked around, staying alert. "I think I was a reasonably decent person when I was alive. I'm not even the worst hollow to exist. Is this really my fate?"

"Oi, stop whining! It's just a swamp. You could've been eaten by a demonic house." Grimmjow jibed and Starrk sighed.

"I was referring to the house as well. I was referring to everything…" Starrk said and Shunsui wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead, rather agreeing with the arrancar. It was incredibly hot and humid here and the swamp waters, which had started off clear, seemed to be stagnating. The stench was bad and getting worse. Had he done something to deserve this?

Silence fell, but it wasn't a good silence. Shunsui was tempted to try and break it with a joke, some kind of lighthearted comment. Before, he would have. But now, the light of his life was gone. The man who had meant more to him than the entire world was missing. How much it hurt –

"What is that?" Toshiro suddenly said and Shunsui looked up at the wonder in his voice. Then he blinked as he saw what the small taichou had spotted.

"The fuck?" Grimmjow said uncertainly as Shunsui scanned the phenomenon with his senses. He gasped and felt almost sick as he realized what it was.

"It's a piece of the celestial realm." He whispered, the truth of their doom truly falling down on him. Although what he was looking at almost made him forget.

It was beautiful beyond words. A small koi pond set in a verdant little meadow, with a waterfall feeding it. It was well manicured and absolutely gorgeous, with tiny little bonsai trees arranged most artistically. A little stone trail invited them in and he took a step towards it, entranced. Then a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Woah, slow down! Are you sure it's safe?" Grimmjow said, concerned, and Shunsui nodded.

"I recognize the feel of it. I've been to the Soul King's realm before." He assured the arrancar, who looked dubious. Starrk and Toshiro, too, were looking at him worriedly. Remembering the house, no doubt. "I'm certain nothing could fake that. It's safe." It was also clearly magical. The swamp should have easily overwhelmed it, devouring the alien landscape, but it was completely untouched by the stagnant waters surrounding it.

"If it is truly safe we should stop here for the night. We can sleep on ground instead of muck, or in a tree." Starrk said hesitantly and Grimmjow winced.

"Oh shit that would blow. Alright, let's take a chance." Soon they had squelched their way onto the grass. Strangely, just touching the ground seemed to purify them. The dirt and muck just melted away. "Woah! That's cool as hell." Grimmjow lifted his foot, examining his shoe. "It hasn't been that clean since, well, it was made."

"That's because you never took care of them. I am truly impressed though." Starrk glanced around as Toshiro gently touched a bonsai tree, his expression both wondering and pensive. "…This means that everything has truly shattered." He said and Shunsui nodded sadly. That had been his first thought.

"Yes. We can only hope this new world finds a balance." If it could find some kind of natural balance, perhaps they would be fine. Or perhaps it never would and eventually their whole existence would be sucked into chaos. Shunsui didn't know what would happen but he knew that for now, they could only survive.

"Hmm. Hey, Shunsui. You want to have a bath? This looks like a really good place." Grimmjow said, gazing at the waterfall thoughtfully. "I wonder if there's a cave back there?" The thought interested him and Shunsui smiled as he began pulling off his clothes.

"A wonderful idea. I would like to see." He dropped his soiled clothing onto the ground and noticed it also instantly became clean. As he stepped into the water, he saw it had a similar effect on his body, washing away the grime. Anything that tried to soil this place was instantly cleansed. Grimmjow followed him as Shunsui knelt, splashing a bit of water over himself. It gave his skin a beautiful tingling sensation.

"Oi! We got a cave back here and holy shit it's cool, check this out!" Grimmjow called and Shunsui glanced over before following. "See?"

"I do see. That is very nice." He said, amazed. "This isn't a natural cave." Someone had clearly worked it into the stone, making a grotto meant for… well. Shunsui smiled a bit as he contemplated it. This would be an excellent place to have sex. For a brief moment he wished Juushiro was there, but the thought seemed strangely distant. And the arm that curled around his chest was not unwelcome. Nor were the warm lips and sharp teeth that began nibbling on the bend of his neck. It was gentler than usual and he suspected Grimmjow was feeling the magic of the place.

"You know, I respect you." The arrancar suddenly said and Shunsui turned to him, surprised, meeting those bright blue eyes. "You're strong and smart. You don't say much, but it's always worth listening to. You're trying to play me a bit, I can see that, but that's alright." Shunsui couldn't hide his shock at that. He'd have expected Jaegerjaquez to be infuriated if he ever picked up on his manipulations. The Espada saw his surprise and grinned. "That's how a pet has power in a pack, shinigami. I don't mind, you're smarter than me anyway."

"Don't sell yourself short." He said, a little dazed. "And I used to talk more. Before…" Before the light in his life had been snuffed out. A hand cupped his cheek, a thumb gently running along his jaw as Grimmjow spoke.

"I never knew the guy, so I don't really know shit about it. But… I think I'm kinda remembering what it felt like to be in love." The arrancar said and Shunsui was reminded of what Starrk had said, that Grimmjow was changing. He met blue eyes again and saw a strange, bitter pain there. "Would that guy want you to be moping over him forever? Or would he want you to go on and be happy again?" He asked and Shunsui felt tears prickle his eyes. Because the arrancar was right. Juushiro would never have wanted him to be like this, so quiet and saddened.

"He would hate to see me like this. But I can't go on yet." He said softly and there was a flicker of understanding in Grimmjow's eyes before he nodded. "I need more time."

"Yeah, I got you." The arrancar said before nuzzling him again. Shunsui closed his eyes, imagining for a moment that he was with Juushiro in this little grotto. He would have loved this place… "So yeah. Do you want to fuck me?" That completely shattered the illusion and his eyes opened in shock.

"Wait, what?" He said, not understanding. Grimmjow never gave him a choice. What did he…? The arrancar smiled at him teasingly before nuzzling him in an oddly submissive manner.

"I mean, do you want to stick your cock into me?" He purred and Shunsui swallowed, feeling a strange desire at the thought. That crude question was nothing like how Juushiro would have phrased it, yet it was oddly powerful. "I only do that for people I respect, Shunsui." The warm promise in that voice went straight to his groin and he realized, with a bit of wonder, that he did want this.

"If you mean it then yes, I think I would." He murmured before taking control. Grimmjow's body felt good under his hands, as he explored the man for the first time. His body was all hard lines, powerful muscles. The Espada made a soft, growling sound as he kissed the man's throat.

"You can be rough. I like that…" He said and Shunsui smiled before biting that firm flesh. Grimmjow arched with a small mew. That was highly arousing and Shunsui kept exploring, leaving behind nips and marks. Oh yes, he was enjoying this…

"Hey. Let me suck you." Grimmjow said, his voice husky and full of need. Shunsui smiled as he moved up the arrancar, letting his heavy erection prod at those full lips. The Espada responded instantly, taking the flesh in his mouth. Shunsui gripped blue hair, enjoying the pleasure and the feeling of being in control again. It might be only an illusion, but he'd missed that. And the way the Espada used his tongue… yes, he was very good at this. Shunsui groaned softly as his aching member was coated in saliva. He knew why Grimmjow was doing this… pulling away, he offered the Espada his fingers.

"Suck." He ordered and the arrancar obliged, taking the digits in his mouth and slowly, seductively lapping them with his tongue. It was important to use Grimmjow's spit. The healing effect made anal sex much, much easier… Shunsui had only realized that when he realized Toshiro was always in considerably more pain than him, after sex. At first he'd thought it was the size difference but then he'd remembered Grimmjow's healing saliva. Starrk had no such talent.

Grimmjow let go of his fingers with a lewd pop, his blue eyes filled with burning heat. Shunsui smiled as he moved back down, spreading those muscular legs and opening him up. There was a heavy growl from above him and his smile widened as he scissored his fingers. Despite everything Jaegerjaquez had put him through, or perhaps because of it, he wanted this to be good for his partner. And he was tight in there, virgin tight. It must have been a long time since he'd met anyone he respected enough to do this.

With that thought in mind, Shunsui slid his body home into the arrancar. Grimmjow jerked with a growl, then moaned, his head falling back as he bared his throat. Shunsui took that invitation, claiming the pale skin with his lips and teeth as he began to thrust in and out. As he took the man, he discovered there was one great similarity to Juushiro… they were both very vocal like this. It seemed odd, since Grimmjow wasn't like that when he took him. He talked a bit, but he didn't make such cute, kittenish growls and mewls… Shunsui gasped as he took the arrancar, looking into those bright blue eyes. This inner walls were so tight around him, holding his cock like they were meant for him.

"Shit shinigami, that feels good…" Grimmjow moaned, fingers digging into his back. The minor pain and the slight trickle of blood down his shoulders only inflamed him further and Shunsui groaned as he gripped the man's buttocks, driving himself in harder. "Oh shit! Ah…" Grimmjow's voice dissolved into another wordless mew of pleasure.

"Oh sweet kami." Shunsui breathed as he saw little drops of sweat running down that pale skin. Lowering his face, he licked a few off that firm chest. Then he followed with a love bite, savoring the taste of blood in his mouth. Grimmjow arched under him and he cursed breathlessly as those warm insides seemed to undulate around him. "Kami! Don't do that…" If the Espada kept that up he would cum first, and he didn't want that. Grimmjow chuckled but stopped whatever he was doing, making another sweet sound as Shunsui hit his prostate again. Droplets of water beaded on their bodies, spray from the waterfall, as they continued to mate.

Both of them were oblivious to anything else as their bodies meshed, intent on nothing but each other in that moment of time. But it had to come to an end. Grimmjow bit his shoulder painfully as his muscles tightened, creamy cum spurting between them. Shunsui gasped as he felt those inner walls clamp down on him, the delicious pain of those teeth in his shoulder, and he thrust in hard, desperately. His climax came over him in a moment of intense pleasure and he hardly heard his own cry as stars seemed to explode behind his eyes. Gasping, he let himself fall against that strong body. Grimmjow grunted, but put an arm around him, taking his weight easily. Another difference. With Juushiro, he would never have wanted to crush him this way. But Grimmjow was physically stronger, if far more shattered mentally.

"You liked that, huh? I thought so. A dominant man…" Grimmjow murmured and Shunsui turned his head, meeting those bright blue eyes. They were lazy and satisfied, pleased with what they had done. "Maybe we'll do that again sometime."

"Don't tease me." He murmured, feeling warm and tired. Sighing, he slowly pulled away from the Espada, easing himself out of that warm body. They lay together for a moment, basking in the afterglow.

"Not teasing. But let's go see what Starrk and the l'il guy are up to. Maybe they've got some food, I'm starving." Grimmjow said practically and Shunsui felt his stomach clench. The Espada was right, he was very hungry. They washed themselves in the waterfall first, before venturing back out, completely naked. They had left their clothing on the banks of the pond. As they did, they saw something interesting.

"Hey, what you got going on there?" Grimmjow asked, fascinated. It looked like a fire, with warm, flickering light, but there was no smoke. And it was set in a brick fire pit that hadn't been there before. Starrk looked up at them, faintly troubled as Toshiro concentrated on grilling something over that heat source.

"I'm not entirely sure… I caught some frogs for us and this pit appeared as we were talking about what to do with them. As if this place sensed our need. It seems to be run by kido… I fed Toshiro my power and he was able to light it." He said and Grimmjow blinked as Shunsui frowned. Fed him his power? From what he understood the Claim was not supposed to work like that. But then he was distracted by the scent of food.

"Frogs legs? Not bad. Are the potatoes in there too?" Grimmjow asked and the gunslinger nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have a good meal tonight! Awesome. I kind of miss eating other adjuchas though. Not being hungry for weeks was nice."

"Indeed. We weren't hungry for quite some time after that feast with the werewolves." Starrk agreed and Shunsui winced a little at the reminder of their cannibal nature. "But even if we had prey available, I think following our nature would cause disharmony in the pack." A delicate way to put it and Hitsugaya nodded from his place by the fire.

"It would. I think this is done. Grimmjow?" He offered the skewer to the pack leader. He took it and passed it to Shunsui, who accepted it with a small smile. As the pack leader Grimmjow often divvied up the food. That didn't mean he ate first, though. In fact he often ate last. He claimed that a good pack leader made sure everyone was getting a fair share of the kill, so the pack would remain strong.

Frogs legs weren't something he'd often had, and Shunsui suspected they would be much better at a fancy restaurant, in a cream sauce, than they were cooked over an open fire. Still, they were meaty and Starrk had caught plenty of frogs. They filled themselves on frogs and potatoes, just enjoying the beauty of the place as the sun began to set. Then, to everyone's surprise, Grimmjow began to sing.

_Come and be welcome, oh wandering minstrel,  
Spreading your music from city to town.  
Be you harper or piper, your duty is noble,  
You carry the tunes that will never die down.  
_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fir,  
Come from the fields and enter our hall.  
Come drink from the guest-cup, come join in our circle.  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all!_

Shunsui couldn't believe how smooth his voice was. The pitch and tone were perfect, as though the arrancar had sung this song a thousand times. Yet, in all their time travelling together, this was the first time he'd heard the Espada sing. Glancing at Starrk he saw the other arrancar was equally surprised. Hitsugaya just listened with a small smile on his lips.

_Come and be welcome, oh noble court poet,  
The treasure of knowledge is kept in your words.  
So unlock the riches of rhyme and of rhythm,  
And let all the wealth of your wisdom be heard.  
_  
Then the chorus came again and moved by some impulse, Shunsui joined his voice with Grimmjow's. It wasn't a hard song and the arrancar's teeth flashed in a quick grin as their voices harmonized. He was a good singer and the happiness it brought him… Shunsui just enjoyed the song and the moment before Grimmjow picked up the next verse.

_Come and be welcome, oh fair-voiced singer,  
Weaving the magic of music along,  
You can thunder the heavens to raise up an army,  
Or simply bring laughter and peace with a song._

"That's you – " Starrk started but then Toshiro slapped his shoulder.

"Hush!" He admonished as Grimmjow laughed. Then the chorus came again and this time, Hitsugaya joined in with the song. The only one who didn't sing was Starrk. He simply listened with a small smile, enjoying the music surrounding him but not participating.

_Come and be welcome, oh rare tale-teller,  
With stories of wonder you wisely recall.  
Now tell of the heroes who dwell in our history,  
For tales that are true are the best of them all!_

"I have stories like that." Shunsui murmured. Although he did tend to embroider them. Juushiro had accused him of that many times with an affectionate smile… Then he joined his voice with the chorus again, meeting bright blue eyes. Something about this night… it was magic. He was truly enjoying himself for almost the first time since the final battle of the winter war.

_Come and be welcome, wherever you hail from,  
Share all the secrets and joys of your arts.  
For every new voice that joins in the chorus,  
Will uplift the spirit and cheer the heart!_

Then the chorus again, but this time Starrk tried to add his voice. He was rough, tentative and slightly out of tune, but he was trying. Grimmjow grinned at him as his voice became stronger and steadier, finding the notes.

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire,_  
Come from the fields and enter our hall.  
Come drink from the guest-cup, come join in our circle,  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all.

The song come to an end as the light of the kido fire flickered and died. Shunsui suddenly felt incredibly tired, yawning as the last of the light died. They all joined each other then, not bothering to set a watch. Somehow, they knew they would be safe here.

This was a time to rest and find peace.

* * *

"Do we have to…?"

"Yeah, we do. Stop being a jackass, Starrk." Grimmjow said firmly as the gunslinger looked at the waterfall longingly. "I know you love it, we all love it, but we can't stay. It's in the middle of a fucking swamp! Those frogs'll get thin on the ground before too long. And then what?"

"He's right." Toshiro said quietly as Starrk looked at the ground, dragging a toe through the grass. "We have to leave Starrk. I don't want to either, but we have to."

"They're both right." Shunsui added his voice, watching as the gunslinger's shoulders slumped in defeat. Toshiro put an arm around his waist, trying to comfort him, and Starrk rested a hand on his shoulder. "As wonderful as this place is, we can't live here. Perhaps we can visit it again someday." He said and Starrk took a deep breath before nodding.

"I know. It's just hard." He said softly and Shunsui nodded. "This place… my people had no music." He said and Shunsui blinked. No music? "We were not human. We were different… we did not make music. I – I sang. I have never sung before. The peace this place gives me… in all my life I have never found anything like it."

"…It made me remember." Grimmjow suddenly said and Shunsui looked at him. "It made me remember the music. I've got a bard in here and now I remember him… this place made me remember." He gazed over the waterfall thoughtfully and Shunsui thought to himself.

"It made me remember to take joy." He said softly, feeling a twist in his heart. "It made me remember to be happy again." It seemed almost like a betrayal of Juushiro, but Grimmjow was right. His lost love would never have wanted him to be so sad. "I will always remember this place."

"So will I." Toshiro said quietly, cuddling up to Starrk's side. "But we have to go." He said gently and the Espada finally sighed.

"Yes. I will carry you." He said firmly and the small taichou nodded. Soon they were slogging through the muck again, leaving that magical place behind. But not the small and not so small changes it had caused inside them.

That, they would carry with them for a very long time.


	8. Demons and New Additions

_Shunsui walked through his inner world, looking around with curiosity and a bit of unease._

_He was asleep. That was one way to visit ones inner world, although it was unpredictable and happened spontaneously. The only guaranteed one to find ones inner world was Jinzen. But Shunsui and Toshiro hadn't had much time for that, lately._

_Shunsui wasn't sure he liked what he was seeing. His inner world had been dramatically altered. Before, it had been the grounds of his families' clan house and the beautiful estates surrounding it. The clan house was still there, but it looked abandoned. It was dusty and overgrown with weeds. Some of the windows were smashed out and boarded over. Shunsui swallowed as he looked at it, feeling a stab of pain. If this reflected the condition of his mind and spirit, he still had a long way to go before he could recover from his loss._

_Turning away from that painful picture, he gazed over the grounds of the manor. They were much better than the house. However, they were also different. The delicate stone walkways still threaded through the Japanese gardens, but many of the trees were wild transplants, great pines and strange, scraggly bushes that seemed to grip the ground with fierce determination. There were also wild flowers scattered in the grass, crocuses and other plants he could not name. Walking, he began to look for his zanpakuto. He found one half of her in her usual spot… a game table set up by the koi pond. She was playing a card game with no one and he smiled at the sight._

" _You finally came. I was wondering when you would show up." She said before placing a card. A card for her opponent floated into place and he was unsurprised to see that she was winning. "Things have been interesting in here."_

" _So I see. Where is the other half of you?" The assassin part of his blade was missing. The more flamboyant, piratical aspect of Katen Kyokotsu pointed towards the trees. Shunsui looked then smiled slightly at what he was seeing._

" _When did we get a panther?" He asked curiously. The assassin was stalking a large, black panther, which was stalking her right back. A big head turned towards him and bright blue eyes provided a clue. His zanpakuto confirmed it a moment later._

" _A while after that arrancar took you. The trees and flowers are from him too. He's made this place a bit livelier, you boring man." He glanced towards the dilapidated clan house and she interpreted his glance easily. "No, he didn't do that, you did. I think you know why."_

" _Of course." Shunsui sighed, turning his gaze away. Of course his inner world was reflecting his pain. He paused to admire some wild raspberry bushes. They were beginning to ripen, the berries turning pink. "His inner world must be wild and untamed." Much like the arrancar himself. Katen Kyokotsu nodded._

" _In a strange way, he is good for you. He keeps you from giving up." She said and Shunsui frowned. He wasn't sure he agreed. Grimmjow definitely provoked strong emotions, though. Everything from hatred to laughter centred around the arrancar. "And however you feel, we like the panther. He's fun to play with. I think this time, she will win." She said and Shunsui directed his attention to the little stalking tableau. Just in time to see the assassin spring from her place of concealment._

_The panther almost evaded her, but not quite. Shunsui blinked as blood suddenly sprayed across the grass and the beast yowled, his leg clearly badly injured. But he turned on the assassin, fighting for all he was worth despite the crippling injury. He stared, taken aback at the sudden violence._

" _Wait, will she – ?" He asked and Katen Kyokotsu nodded. "What will that do to Grimmjow?" That panther had to be a spiritual representation of him. His zanpakuto laughed._

" _Nothing at all! He will come back the next day, just as she does when she loses." She said merrily and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's the best kind of game, the kind they can play forever with no consequences. It doesn't matter who wins or loses, it's all in the game."_

"… _Hm." He could see how his zanpakuto would love that. They were all about their games and the only regret they ever had was that they could play with an opponent only once. Looking over he saw the assassin had triumphed. The body of the panther vanished as his zanpakuto looked quietly pleased with herself. "Too bad he can't play games with you." He said with a smile and she chuckled softly._

" _He can, but he's very bad at it. He quickly gets bored and goes to play with her instead. Why don't you take a seat? It's been a long time since you gave me a game." She suggested and he sat across from her with a smile. The assassin part of his blade seemed a little bereft without her playmate, and soon joined her other half, kneeling in the grass as they played. For Shunsui, it was all very relaxing._

_Katen Kyokotsu was part of his soul. Spending time with her always made him feel better._

* * *

"It's alright. It's alright." Shunsui woke to the sound of Starrk's voice. "Shhh. Don't be afraid. Shhh." Pushing himself up, he saw the gunslinger was cuddling the small taichou to his chest. Hitsugaya was breathing heavily, a hand tangled in the tattered remains of Starrk's shirt. Their travels had not been kind to clothing. Grimmjow was awake and still standing guard so he looked towards him.

"What happened?" He asked quietly and the arrancar flicked him a glance before turning his attention back to the wilderness.

"Not sure. The l'il guy woke up shouting a name. Hyorimono? Something like that." Grimmjow said and Shunsui felt his stomach clench.

"Hyourinmaru. His zanpakuto." He said softly before pushing himself up and going to the two of them. Whatever was wrong, he could probably help more than Starrk could. He was a shinigami and understood how much their sword spirits meant to them. "Toshiro? What's wrong?"

"I… had a dream. I saw my inner world." Hitsugaya said after a moment, his eyes tightly closed. Starrk stroked his white hair, a pinched, worried expression on the arrancar's face. "It was different. The ice was black… and Hyourinmaru was there. He looked like a hollow and he was angry with me…" Toshiro sounded like he was in terrible pain. Shunsui met Starrk's gaze and saw a deep sadness in the arrancar.

"I believe I know what is happening, although it is only a theory." Starrk said softly and Toshiro looked up at him, opening his eyes. "I believe, in the transition to this new world, your zanpakuto was essentially killed. That is why your reiatsu was so badly drained, and why your sword seemed empty." Toshiro looked away and Shunsui winced. He'd noticed that but hadn't said anything, hoping it would change naturally.

"Normally that would kill a shinigami." He put in, watching Starrk. The gunslinger nodded, still holding Toshiro close.

"I did not know that but I am not surprised… something was still there, barely clinging to life. My power is bringing it back but I am a hollow. That will affect your zanpakuto." Starrk looked sad for a moment. "I wish I could speak to him. I understand his anger but… the only alternative is to remain powerless. Surely he would not prefer that?" The Espada asked softly and Toshiro frowned, looking up at him.

"You never gave me a choice in the matter." He pointed out, which made the gunslinger look away. "…But you're right. I would probably have made that choice. I'll deal with him." Hitsugaya said firmly and Shunsui wondered how that would go. Hyourinmaru was nothing like Katen Kyokotsu. He was not noted for being a forgiving spirit.

"You know, I can't talk to Pantera." Grimmjow suddenly said and they all looked at him. "It's sort of a relief. Wonder where the bastard's gotten to?" Shunsui had to hold back a laugh. From what he'd seen, Grimmjow's zanpakuto might have immigrated to his inner world. "He could be a ginormous pain in the ass so I'm not sure I miss him."

"Kind of like you?" Starrk said as he let go of Toshiro, who moved away easily. "Who is hungry?" He asked and soon they were divvying up what was left of supper. It wasn't much but that was normal. Breakfast was always leftovers and the lightest meal of the day.

That done, they began their travels for the day. The asphalt was kinder than cross country travel but the black surface seemed to radiate heat and Shunsui wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. Where would this road go, if anywhere? He was curious to see.

There was something ahead of them and they speeded their steps, eager to see it. But then they slowed when they realized exactly what it was.

"…I don't think I like this." Starrk frowned at the red sand in front of them. The road was broken off and in front of them was an alien landscape. "I cannot remember red sand. In all my lives, I have never seen this before." It sounded like he distrusted anything he didn't know. Given his age, with good reason. Grimmjow scratched his head, looking out over it.

"Big rocks… but look, you can see the road in the distance." Grimmjow pointed and Shunsui squinted. He could just barely make it out. "This thing is pretty narrow. I figure we'll get past it before the day's out. Should we? You two ever seen sand like this before?" He directly the question to the two shinigami. Toshiro shook his head but Shunsui frowned, gazing it over. Something about this… something tickled the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it. Giving up, he turned his attention to Grimmjow.

"I'm not sure. How long would it take to go around?" A quick bit of scouting, mostly consisting of Starrk floating into the air and taking a distance look, led them to conclude that it would take much, much longer to go around. The strip of alien land was narrow but long. "We should likely take a chance with it." He said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, what I figured. Starrk?" He said and the gunslinger nodded reluctantly. With that decided, they walked out onto the sand.

It was no hotter than the asphalt. Shunsui took a sip of water from his old sake bottle before passing it to Toshiro, who also took a drink. The two arrancar rarely needed water, fortunately. They all stayed alert but they saw absolutely nothing as they walked further into the red sands.

Great formations of stone lifted to the sky, alien and forbidding. Starrk seemed on edge as they walked, uncomfortable with the strangeness. They were all starting to relax, though, when Shunsui noticed something. Puffs of dirt? It looked like the sand was shifting. Then he stiffened as instincts screamed a warning.

"Something is coming towards us!" He warned as he drew his weapons. Starrk had his guns out in a heartbeat but could find nothing to aim at. "Under the sand!"

"Oh fuck really – AH SHIT!" The sand abruptly erupted as something tried to grab them. Shunsui sliced off a – was it a snake? A tentacle? It had a face full of fangs – and saw as Starrk leapt onto the nearby rock formation to shoot down. That seemed like a good idea but there wasn't room for all of them. "FUCK! There's more coming! RUN!" Grimmjow called and Shunsui saw the ripples in the sand. They all took off and he was glad to see Toshiro was managing to keep up. "COYOTE! MOVE!" Glancing back he saw Starrk was still on the rock, firing and providing an unintentional distraction. The gunslinger looked up and he saw mild panic on the man's face before he abandoned his perch to run.

Starrk had the fastest sonido but he was still bringing up the rear as Grimmjow and Shunsui both stepped back onto the asphalt. That was intentional, the gunslinger was covering for Toshiro, who was still slower than the other two. They had just looked back when tragedy struck.

A great fanged maw suddenly erupted from the sands and Starrk seized Toshiro, tossing him away in a mighty throw. Shunsui just managed to catch his friend as the gunslinger suddenly went down in a spray of blood. Grimmjow swore but didn't do anything… they couldn't see what was happening in the great dust cloud, any attempt to help Starrk might hurt him. There was a great flash of blue light, followed by another and Shunsui was sure that was Starrk's cero. And suddenly, in one of those things that happen far too late, he remembered.

"… _The land the demons were banished to is a place of red sand…"_ Yamamoto's old, beloved voice seemed to resonate in his mind and he put a hand over his face. Now he knew where this landscape had come from, too late. As they watched there was another spray of blood… no, not blood. Ichor?

"Shit, I think he got it! Come on!" Grimmjow said before suddenly running into the dust. Shunsui hesitated before the Claim compelled him to follow. The old order, to watch Grimmjow's back, had never been rescinded. And even if it had been he would have followed anyway. They found Starrk quickly, or what was left of him. Grimmjow grabbed the man as Shunsui tried to watch out for him.

"Hurry!" There were more approaching rapidly. Grimmjow got Starrk over his shoulders before using sonido, Shunsui close behind. He called on his shikai, sending a tornado of wind at one of the creatures as it tried to surface. That gave them just enough time to make their escape onto safe land.

"Starrk!" Toshiro immediately started helping Grimmjow and Shunsui swallowed as he saw Starrk's condition. If it had been anyone else, he would have thought they were dead. The Espada had lost his left arm, part of his chest and his left leg. He was trying to breathe but it wasn't working. He'd lost too much of his body for that.

"Holy shit you are one fucked up mess, Coyote. If you were a dog we'd put you down." Grimmjow said as he surveyed the damage. Shunsui ran a hand over his face before slapping the arrancar on the shoulder. "What? …Hey, are you giving me the finger? Nice one Starrk!" Looking down in surprise, he saw that Starrk had indeed managed to move his remaining hand into a very familiar gesture. "Well, there's not much we can do. Let's drag him somewhere safe."

"Right." They couldn't heal Starrk. Not because it didn't work, but because it worked all too well. His hungry body would attempt to suck the reiatsu out of them mercilessly if they allowed him any kind of connection. Not because he wanted to, but because it was his instinct.

They didn't need to in any case. Starrk's body rebuilt itself far more quickly than it had with the house, to his surprise. It was only a few hours before the Espada was sitting and talking.

"A demon. I absorbed the souls contained inside it when I killed it." He said calmly in reply to a question from Toshiro. "I think we know what that landscape is, now."

"Yes. I remembered after we reached safety. Yama-jii said the demons were banished to a land of red sand." Shunsui said with a sigh, looking out at the red landscape. It was peaceful again but he knew that was a lie. "We'll have to go around. Unless we want to give up on the road?"

"Hmm. I dunno. The road gives us a direction and if someone else finds it, they might stick with it too." Grimmjow said, running a thumb along his jaw thoughtfully. Shunsui frowned, glancing at the asphalt. The arrancar had a point. "I think we should go around and get back on the road. You guys okay with it?"

"I have no opinion." Starrk said with a shrug before glancing at Toshiro. The small taichou was trying to sponge some of the blood off his body. "Just let it dry, I can rub it off." He said and Hitsugaya grimaced before looking up and addressing Grimmjow.

"I think we should stay with the road. It's much easier than cross country and you're right, someone else might follow it." He said and the arrancar nodded before glancing at him. Shunsui shrugged, feeling slightly helpless.

"I agree with your reasoning." He said and Grimmjow nodded. As they started out, though, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

What would be the next thing to go wrong?

* * *

"Hey, there's someone on the sand?" Grimmjow shaded his eyes, trying to peer out over the demon sands. They had reached the other edge of the road. Shunsui's heart clenched as he saw one form that was unfamiliar but the other… were his eyes deceiving him or was that a haori? "YAMMY! Fuck! GET OFF THE SAND IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!" Grimmjow howled, making everyone flinch. But then Starrk roared, which was, if anything, even worse.

"GET OVER HERE!" His command was low, deep and incredibly powerful. Shunsui thought that tone could start an avalanche with no problem. In this case, though, it made the two figures in front of them hurry back.

It took Shunsui a few moments to truly comprehend what he was seeing. The arrancar in front of him was odd, to say the least. He looked like a centaur centipede. Even the most charitable would be hard pressed to say anything flattering about his appearance. He was also huge, much taller than Starrk and extremely wide. The person with him, though, was what truly commanded his attention.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not in very good shape. There was a large bruise on his face and the way he moved spelled hidden injuries to Kyoraku. What made him swallow, though, was the carefully banked rage in those grey eyes. He suddenly had a bad feeling that he knew what was going on here. Glancing at Starrk, he met the gunslinger's eyes. As if sensing his silent question, the Espada nodded. Shunsui closed his eyes in mental pain.

"What the fuck are you guys yelling about?" The huge arrancar questioned as Grimmjow scowled.

"Those sands are a fucking trap! There's demons hiding under the sand to eat you!" Yammy looked disbelieving but Grimmjow continued, unfazed. "Starrk killed one of them."

"Yes, although it cost me an arm, a leg, part of my chest and most of my uniform. I'm really very upset about that." Starrk said and Grimmjow laughed, glancing at him as Shunsui smiled. The gunslinger had already been complaining about that and debating whether or not he should shorten his remaining pant leg to match the other.

"Yeah, now we're gonna have to see your hairy legs forever!" Grimmjow teased him as the lanky Espada gave him a look of disbelief.

"That's somewhat rich, coming from you. Your pet is the king of body hair." He pointed out as Grimmjow laughed and Shunsui actually blushed. Then he noticed the tightness around Byakuya's eyes and any temptation towards mirth faded. His relationship with Grimmjow was verging on consensual now, but there was no way his fellow taichou could know that.

"Enough." Toshiro's icy voice cut through the banter and both the Espada looked towards him for a moment. "Will they be travelling with us?" From the look on his face he'd realized exactly what Starrk's nod to him meant… Kuchiki was Claimed by the arrancar beside him.

"Shit yes! My pet's pretty strong but it'd be nice to be able to sleep a bit fucking longer." Yammy said before grinning toothily. "I should be the pack leader. I'm the strongest." He said and Grimmjow immediately bridled.

"Fuck no! I'm the pack leader around here." He snapped and Yammy scowled, fisting one hand. Shunsui was honestly worried that a fight would break out. Then Starrk spoke.

"I will not follow you as pack leader. Grimmjow has occasional moments of stupidity. You have occasional moments of intelligence. It's an important difference." Starrk said and Yammy looked at him with an expression so vacant, it was almost frightening.

"Huh?" He said blankly and Grimmjow translated easily.

"He's saying you're too dumb to be pack leader. You might be stronger, Yammy, but I've got Starrk and both our pets. You either answer to me or you fuck right off." Grimmjow said sternly and Yammy scowled. For a moment, Shunsui was afraid the arrancar might really take that option. Not that he would mind seeing the monster go, but he would take Byakuya with him and there would be nothing they could do to stop him.

"Tch! We'll come with you for now." Yammy grumbled and Shunsui spared a brief prayer of thankfulness, glancing at his fellow taichou. Meeting Byakuya's eyes he saw just a hint of relief in those grey orbs. "So where are you guys going?"

"We were following the road, but you came from the other direction. Is there anything good down there?" Grimmjow asked and Yammy shook his head.

"No. It just goes to a big piece of Hueco Mundo. That's where we started out from." He said and Grimmjow growled a curse as Starrk sighed. "But there's a dirt road not too far back, going that way." He pointed to the side, away from the road. "I thought about taking it but stayed with the main road instead."

"Oh yeah? That sounds good." Grimmjow said, glancing at the road. "Cross country travel blows but a dirt road would be nice, cooler than this shit." He said and Shunsui nodded, glancing at Toshiro and Starrk. Toshiro was looking down but the gunslinger was gazing at Yammy with a thoughtful air. "Let's get going then." He said before flicking a glance at Shunsui and speaking in a very low tone. "You watch my back." He said before blue eyes flickered towards Yammy. Shunsui understood the message and honestly, wasn't terribly surprised by it. Yammy did seem like the type to kill Grimmjow to take his position, if he could. And the other Espada was certainly more powerful than the blue haired pack leader. Yammy's reiatsu wasn't on the same level as Starrk's, but it was extremely powerful. They walked in silence for a while, before Grimmjow broke it.

"So you've Claimed this guy?" Grimmjow asked, glancing over Byakuya. Shunsui wished the arrancar would just not talk about it. "How the hell would that even work? I mean, you're stuck in your release. How do you not crush the fucker?" He asked in a curious tone and Shunsui felt a moment of hatred towards him. Blue eyes went towards him and he could have sworn he saw something like guilt cross the arrancar's face. Then Starrk spoke as Yammy grinned.

"Grimmjow, did you really ask about the sexual positions he uses? Please tell me you did not ask him that." The gunslinger appealed to the pack leader and an expression of panic suddenly crossed Grimmjow's face.

"Oh shit! Don't want to know, don't want to know!" He said, holding up a hand as Yammy laughed.

"Too bad! I'm gonna tell ya. We – urk." Yammy stopped dead as a gun hit his forehead. The gunslinger holding it didn't look remotely amused. "Shutting up now." He muttered as Starrk just looked at him, his grey eyes not as dead as usual. No, they had a distinctly homicidal gleam, probably because Toshiro's held a matching feeling. There was a tense moment before Starrk removed his gun and floated back down to the road. "Geez, you're a bit on edge Coyote." Yammy said, trying to regain his dignity. The other arrancar just grunted.

"Keep your attention on the surroundings." He said shortly and they began to walk again. This time there were no more attempts at small talk, although Grimmjow eventually began to sing. It was a marching song and for a while, it put a bit of energy into their steps. But as they travelled, Shunsui couldn't help but glance at Byakuya. Yammy was keeping him close but as soon as he had a moment, he wanted to speak to his fellow taichou. The stiff way he was moving seemed ominous.

As difficult as his own situation could sometimes be, he had a feeling that Byakuya's was much, much worse.


	9. Play a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm giving Yammy a very simple but nasty power here. I always thought he went down a bit too easily for the Cero.

"Grimmjow, not tonight." Shunsui said, his voice only a soft whisper. "Please, not tonight." He tried to sound as submissive as possible, although it was hard. It wasn't his nature. But the very last thing he wanted tonight was sex. Grimmjow paused, his eyes filled with frustration and a bit of rage. Fortunately, the dark glare he gave was not directed towards his unwilling bed partner. No, it was to the other 'couple' in the clearing.

"You couldn't get it up if you tried, could you shinigami?" Grimmjow muttered and Shunsui winced before nodding slightly. He wasn't going to look but the sounds of what was happening there… that was a more effective mood killer than a bucket of ice water. "Alright, in the morning. For now, sleep." That was a command through the Claim and Shunsui felt grateful as his eyelids drooped. It was cowardly, perhaps, but he did not want to listen to what was happening to Byakuya.

There was nothing he could do about it anyway. Hopefully, things would be better in the morning.

* * *

They weren't better in the morning. If anything, they were worse.

"Oh fucking shit what is this bullshit?" Grimmjow snarled in a very low tone as Shunsui winced. He wished he could just beg the arrancar to put him to sleep again, but he wasn't that cowardly. Not when Byakuya was enduring a second violation. Looking away he saw Starrk holding an unconscious Toshiro in his arms. The gunslinger met his gaze, his expression pinched and Shunsui knew he was the cause of the small taichou's unnatural sleep. "I just… damn it." Grimmjow ran a hand through bright blue hair. "Cock blocking bastard. I need to start laying down some pack rules." He muttered and Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for not insisting." He murmured. He knew Grimmjow definitely didn't take to celibacy well. He seemed to treat it like a disease, to be remedied as often as possible. Normally that thought would have amused him – he'd felt much the same way at the Academy – but not right now.

"That ain't doing my willy much good either. Oh thank the Redeemer, he's almost done." Shunsui was distracted for a moment – Redeemer? – then he winced in absolute disgust at the groan of completion from Yammy. To say he felt sick would be a gross understatement. Starrk gently roused Toshiro, who yawned and blinked a few times before giving the gunslinger a black scowl. Starrk flinched before putting on a pleading look and murmuring something. Begging for forgiveness? Whatever it was made Toshiro's scowl lessen before flaring again as he looked at Yammy. They were all trying not to look at his stone faced victim but it still hurt.

"Yo, Shunsui. Take the l'il guy and stone face there and bugger off for a bit, will ya? We need to have a talk with Yammy and you guys don't need to hear it." That made him frown as he met those bright blue eyes. What did Grimmjow mean, they didn't need to hear it? What was he hiding from them?

"…He means we will have to speak to Yammy in terms he understands. You would find it offensive." Starrk said in a drained tone of voice and Shunsui considered that for a moment before nodding. That made some sense. The Espada would be referring to them as objects, possessions. Did he want to hear that? Not really.

"Very well." He said to Grimmjow before going to gently help Byakuya. The proud noble brushed away his aide, but his gait was poor. As soon as they were out of earshot of the arrancar, Shunsui began to give him healing. Toshiro didn't, but that was no surprise. His power was returning but with a distinctly hollow bent. Healing was not part of such things.

"Kyoraku taichou, I am fine. I do not need this." Byakuya said and Shunsui met his gaze. The rage simmering beneath his calm exterior was frightening. Not unexpected, though. No doubt Kuchiki had many other emotions about his pain but he would feed them all into the anger in an attempt to use it as a tool to escape the arrancar.

"You do. You need to be in good condition in case…" He glanced at Toshiro, who gazed thoughtfully at Starrk before nodding. Byakuya looked momentarily shocked as he understood their reasoning, then frowned. But he asked no more questions and Shunsui decided not to volunteer anything more. Theoretically, Yammy could use the Claim to get his pet to tell him anything he knew. And really, they had nothing but hope at this point. But Grimmjow was already irritated and Starrk was very easily swayed by Hitsugaya. Shunsui had some hope that he could manipulate things further.

As it turned out, he didn't need to do much. Yammy did it for him.

"YAMMY! Fuck! What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow spat as Yammy paused in his chewing, looking confused. They had settled down for the night and the hunting had been good. Starrk had caught a deer while Grimmjow had brought back a duck. Toshiro had gone with the blue haired arrancar and had brought back plenty of wild greens and some wild onions. Venison liver with wild onions, roasted over the open fire, was shockingly good. "I gave that to him!" Yammy had taken Byakuya's piece of liver without a qualm. The Kuchiki noble simply looked at his hands, his expression completely blank.

"Yeah, so what? He's my pet." Yammy said obliviously and Shunsui saw the muscles in Grimmjow's jaw ripple as he ground his teeth together. But the blue haired arrancar controlled his temper. That was one thing he'd noticed… Grimmjow sometimes lost his temper with Starrk but he was strangely cautious of Yammy. It was interested from the hot headed arrancar.

"Yammy, I'm the pack leader. I divvy up the food and you let your pet eat what I give him." Grimmjow said shortly and Yammy scowled at him.

"Fuck you! He's my damned pet. He'll take whatever I give him and be glad of it!" He snapped and Grimmjow's glare intensified. Shunsui was reminded of what Starrk had said, that the blue haired arrancar had been Claimed once and it had been brutal. Had he been starved? And had he changed enough to have empathy for a beaten shinigami? Yet, despite the anger that floated around Grimmjow like a fog, he stayed civil.

"Look, we're a pack here. Your pet needs to stay strong and I don't remember much about being alive but I remember liver is good shit." He said before glancing at Starrk. The gunslinger backed him up.

"I remember… whenever we made a kill, we ate the choice bits first. The liver, the stomach contents. Especially if it was a youngling, the stomach contents were a rare treat. The brain… but that needs a pot. We don't have a pot." Starrk was rambling a bit, his mind caught up in the past and Shunsui couldn't help but wince a bit. The brain? Grimmjow waved him off, mildly annoyed.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, maybe that affects us or maybe it doesn't, but it damned well is good for the shinigami. So what I give him, he keeps. You got it?" He said and Yammy mumbled something that sounded like agreement but probably wasn't. "Fucking… Starrk, shoot him if he doesn't obey me."

"With pleasure." The gunslinger said before drawing one of his weapons. Yammy just glared at him, not intimidated when Starrk was several feet away.

"I'm the Cero for a reason, fucker! I beat your ass, don't forget it." He spat and Shunsui blinked before frowning to himself. He was sure Starrk had a greater reiryoku level than Yammy. Of course, Starrk also had more raw power than he did. It hadn't saved him from his shikai's games. What special power did Yammy possess? Glancing at Byakuya he wondered. Had the Cero taken advantage of his helplessness like Grimmjow or had he truly been defeated by this monster?

"You did, the first time." Starrk agreed, expressionless. "But I have seen you fight before. Do not test me, Yammy." The warning in his voice… Shunsui wouldn't have wanted to try the Espada just then. Yammy grumbled something but desisted and the rest of the meal went reasonably well. Yammy tried to start pawing Byakuya afterwards but a few sharp words from Grimmjow and the quiet, supportive presence of Starrk reminded him of whatever they had discussed earlier.

Of course, that meant it was his turn. Shunsui couldn't help but feel self-conscious as the arrancar kissed him. Starrk was holding the watch and had followed his usual routine, putting Toshiro into a deep sleep. Yammy, though, was quite a different matter and Shunsui could feel Byakuya's eyes on him.

"What's the problem this time, shinigami?" Grimmjow said irritably and Shunsui blinked, turning his attention to the man on top of him.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing to worry about it." He said quietly, running a hand over that hard, muscular chest before taking the initiative to bite the arrancar's throat. That was something new. At first, he'd tried to fight before he'd realized it was hopeless and only aroused the Espada. Then he'd just allowed Grimmjow to do what he wanted. Now, though… after the experience with the waterfall, he was taking the initiative more, reciprocating the arrancar's attentions. More was changing than just Grimmjow, which was almost frightening. The thought vanished, though, as warm hands gripped his hair and the Espada groaned, grinding against him.

"I… like that… but something's bothering you." This time Grimmjow's voice was softer, less angry and more concerned. Grey eyes met blue and Shunsui saw something almost like compassion there. "It's that guy, isn't it?" He murmured before suddenly glancing to the side. Shunsui followed his gaze just in time to see Byakuya looking away from them. "Stupid Yammy. He could've put the bastard to sleep." Grimmjow growled and Shunsui nodded. "Would've been kinder and why not? No skin off his nose. Too late now though." Yammy was asleep and snoring. Waking him would absolutely not be worth the trouble. "Ah fuck it. Let's give him a show." Shunsui opened his mouth to ask what the arrancar meant. But then Grimmjow was moving, going down his body and opening the ties to his hakama.

Shunsui groaned as the arrancar began to explore his body with lips and tongue and fingers. The man knew precisely how to arouse him, wrapping his fingers around his length and slowly pumping as he licked and sucked on his inner thighs. The warm tongue swiped over his balls and Shunsui's fingers dug into the ground at the feeling. Then Grimmjow went up and he gasped as his member was encased in wet heat. It wasn't too often that the arrancar gave him oral pleasure but when he did he was very, very good at it.

Grimmjow took his time, exploring every inch of his cock. Shunsui gasped as that talented tongue mapped every crease and divot. Then the arrancar went down, deep throating him. Shunsui tensed at the incredible, tight heat surrounding his member. It made him want to thrust up, but he controlled himself. And Grimmjow had a hand on his belly, restraining him.

The arrancar slowly built him up and Shunsui groaned as he eventually felt his orgasm approaching. He panted out a warning but Grimmjow just tightened his throat, making him gasp. Then he couldn't hold back any longer and cried out involuntarily as his orgasm rolled over him. The intense pleasure of it filled him before he slumped, exhausted. Grimmjow pulled back then, looking at him with a wicked smile.

"I love seeing you like this. All hot and sweaty and smelling like sex." The arrancar purred and Shunsui couldn't help but smile back. That was so like Grimmjow, really.

"You're a primitive." He said drowsily before blinking and pulling himself up. This was far from over. "I see you're ready." Grimmjow's cock was erect and ready for his attentions. The arrancar laughed, sitting back and spreading his legs.

"I was born ready, shinigami." He said with a grin and Shunsui noticed, not for the first time, that Grimmjow rarely used his name. But that was true of almost everyone. Toshiro was l'il guy, Byakuya was stone face and Yammy was something obscene, when Grimmjow wasn't speaking to him directly. The only one who had largely escaped being nicknamed was Starrk, and that was only because he'd threatened to shoot Grimmjow when he'd called him lazy bastard one time too often. Putting that aside, he began giving the arrancar the attention he desired. The flesh didn't taste bad… a bit salty, perhaps. And there was a peculiar muskiness that vaguely reminded him of a cats' fur. Shunsui fondled the arrancar's balls, closing his eyes and briefly convincing himself that it was Juushiro beneath him. His lost love had always enjoyed this… "Oh shit that's good!" Grimmjow's voice broke the illusion but he didn't mind. It was nice, hearing that rough voice so undone with pleasure. "Shunsui…" That was the main time Grimmjow used his name, in the throes of passion. And the way he said it was extremely sexy.

It took a while, but when Grimmjow groaned a warning Shunsui was ready for it. The heavy semen hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it, handling the rush with the ease of long practice. As the arrancar finished he pulled away, looking up and meeting dazed blue eyes.

"That's fine. Hey, give me a kiss." He said and Shunsui smiled, moving up the arrancar and putting a hand behind his head, pulling him into a warm, melting kiss. Fangs nibbled at him but far more gently than in the beginning, and he returned the attention, raising a bit of blood. He would never have treated Juushiro like this, but Jaegerjaquez enjoyed it. And if he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit he was developing a taste for it too.

"Sleep? Or do you want more?" He asked softly, reasonably sure that the arrancar would want to sleep. Grimmjow yawned, revealing his fangs.

"Yeah, sleep. Unless you're feeling randy?" He asked and Shunsui shook his head with a smile. He wasn't a young man anymore and once a night was more than enough. "Then let's get on."

"Mmm hmm." Pulling on their clothing, they went to join Toshiro. Starrk held the watch and gave them a grateful smile as they curled around the small taichou, lending him their body heat. They were both oblivious to Byakuya watching them with a small frown.

And even if they had noticed, they were too exhausted to care.

* * *

Something was happening within the pack.

Shunsui was very sensitive to the personal undercurrents and the tension between Yammy and the two other arrancar was growing. Grimmjow and Starrk had both vanished to go hunting but, oddly enough, hadn't brought back much. He had a keen idea that they'd been discussing things between themselves. Then he found himself being woken in the night by a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, powwow time." Grimmjow murmured as Shunsui sat up, being very careful not to make any sound. Glancing over he saw that Yammy and Byakuya were both asleep. Starrk and Toshiro were wide awake and waiting for them. Taking a seat beside them, Shunsui glanced them over. Toshiro looked pleased and anticipatory while Starrk was simply worried. "So yeah, I'm sure you know what we're thinking about doing here." Grimmjow said, glancing towards Yammy. Shunsui nodded.

"You're thinking about killing him." He said frankly and Starrk sighed as Grimmjow nodded.

"It would be so much less dangerous to just tell him this isn't working out and asking him to leave the pack." Starrk said, sounding as worried as he looked. "However, Toshiro has expressed to me that if I dare do that he will 'kick my ass to the moon'." Starrk gave his lover sad eyes as Toshiro blushed and Grimmjow chuckled softly. Shunsui had to smile. He could definitely picture Hitsugaya saying that.

"Yeah, well, I bet Shunsui here wouldn't say much. But you wouldn't forgive me if I left your buddy with that jackass, would you?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui met those bright blue eyes, seeing… what? Understanding?

"You're right, I wouldn't." He said quietly, holding those blue eyes steadily. "You mentioned before how you had a poor Claimer. I would hope you feel some compassion for him." There was a flicker of something in Grimmjow's expression before he looked away. The blue haired arrancar took a deep breath before heaving a sigh.

"Yeah… although Yammy ain't as bad as my old Claimer was. Although the bastard might be if I weren't keeping him a bit in line. Jackass." Grimmjow muttered and Shunsui wondered, not for the first time, what he had experienced as a Claimee. He probably didn't want to know. Although…

"You're willing to turn on one of your own?" He asked, watching their reactions. That honestly surprised him a little. Grimmjow grunted a small laugh as Starrk smiled.

"Our own what? The Espada was just a bunch of tiny packs, brought together and held together by Aizen. Some of us liked each other more than others but that was about it. Starrk and I got on pretty well. Yammy? Fuck him. He got on okay with Ulquiorra, weirdly, but not many of the rest of us." Grimmjow said and Starrk spoke.

"Yammy is thinking that way too… he is thinking of this new pack as an extension of the Espada, but it is not. This is something new and Yammy is failing to use proper pack etiquette. Joining a new pack is a delicate process and the new member is always accepted on a trial basis as the pack sees how they will work out. Thus, they are normally on their best behavior." Starrk sounded tired now, and a bit sad. "This is simply not working out. So, for the sake of his pet we must kill him. I pray we will all survive."

"Yeah, yeah, stop being all depressive Coyote. Okay, Shunsui, Toshiro. This is how shit goes." Grimmjow said with a deeply intense look. "Yammy is big and strong and tough as shit. But what's really fucking dangerous about him is his speed. He looked like he's slow as shit and most of the time he is slow as shit. But once in a while he has these weird as hell spurts of speed." He grimaced as Starrk nodded, looking extremely serious. "They are hard as hell to avoid and the whole reason he's the damned Cero. He got everyone with them, and I do mean everyone."

"We have seen it before so we will be better prepared. The two of you are warned, but so was almost everyone in Los Noches. Until you see it, it's hard to understand what you will face." Starrk said softly and Shunsui swallowed, understanding why the two arrancar were so apprehensive. "Is there some way to remove Byakuya from the battle? A binding spell of some sort? If we are forced to face them both he may be killed."

"Yes, I can do that." Shunsui said immediately. He knew the kido he would use. Starrk just looked at him and he met those grey eyes, seeing a deep sorrow there.

"Will it hold even if you fall?" He asked softly and Shunsui just nodded, holding that gaze. He'd faced death many times before. He was not afraid. Starrk smiled slightly as his eyes warmed a bit, an acknowledgement of his resolve. "How will we begin?"

"We could jump him in his sleep." Grimmjow speculated and Starrk regarded the two of them thoughtfully. "But this is a shitty place for a fight with that bastard. Nah… when I see a good spot I'll ask Yammy if he wants to play a game. Then you cast the kido and we take that motherfucker down. That sound good?"

"As good as anything." Starrk agreed and Shunsui and Toshiro both nodded. Shunsui met the small taichou's eyes and saw a resolve there matching his own.

Tomorrow, they would destroy this monster.

* * *

Shunsui was expecting it when it came.

The area Grimmjow had picked gave them plenty of room. It was a natural clearing, an excellent spot that would let them easily circle Yammy. He was already casting his spell when Grimmjow spoke.

"Hey Yammy, want to play a game?" The blue arrancar said innocently and Yammy was just beginning to talk when his binding kido went off.

"Yeah? What kind of – HEY!" Yammy yelled as golden chains wound around Byakuya. The taichou's eyes widened slightly in surprise and a trace of disbelief. Despite their hints, Shunsui was sure Byakuya hadn't really expected Starrk and Grimmjow to intervene this way. "What are you motherfuckers – SHIT!" He got one arm in front of his face in time to absorb a cero from Starrk and another up to take a blow from Grimmjow's sword.

"We don't like you." Starrk said simply and for him, that was sufficient. Grimmjow just laughed as the fight began in earnest. Shunsui released his shikai and joined the battle, calling on his shadow ability to stab Yammy from beneath. The creature had a large shadow. It worked perfectly and his blade bit deep into Yammy's belly, making the monster roar in rage and pain.

Then his eyes went wide as the form in front of him seemed to blur. Despite the warning he'd been given, it was like nothing he'd ever imagined. If he hadn't known better he would have labelled it a form of teleportation. But there was no time to think about that. He raised his blade in an attempt to block, but that was futile. A fist smashed through his guard and into his chest. Shunsui was vaguely of screams and a crushing, suffocating pain as he went flying through the air. He hit the ground hard and more pain radiated through his body, as something crunched beneath him.

Then he knew nothing more.

* * *

" _Wake up you fucker! Don't you dare fucking die!" That voice was strange. It sounded like Grimmjow, yet it was also more feral, growling at the end like a cat given voice. "If you die I swear I will eat your soul!"_

" _Oh please, like he cares." That voice was very familiar and he smiled as he felt the comforting presence of Katen Kyokotsu. "Wake up you foolish man. It won't do you much good, but you should face your fate with your eyes open."_

" _Hm?" A bit confused, he opened his eyes. Then he sat up, glancing around. "What happened here?" His inner world was decaying. The house was beyond dilapidated now… it appeared to be falling apart, the roof sagging and the boards warped. The bushes were all wilting and the water in the koi pond had dried up. The only things still brilliantly alive were the transplants from Grimmjow's inner world. They stood out, providing an immense contrast to the rest of the destruction._

" _You are hovering on the verge of death." Katen Kyokotsu informed him and he looked at her. She seemed indifferent to it all. "You took a blow that would have killed almost anyone else."_

" _We warned you!" That growling voice said and Shunsui looked to see the owner. This was no black panther. It was a completely naked man with long, bright blue hair. His body was lightly furred in places and his hands and feet were jet black. His eyes, when he met them, were disturbing. Pure blue, they had no pupils or whites. Just solid, unending blue. A long, flexible tail lashed behind him as he sat on the ground. "Why didn't you listen?!"_

" _I did listen. I just… couldn't have imagined…" He couldn't have imagined that something so large and clumsy could move like that. It had come as a complete shock. The stranger stared at him for a moment before grunting._

" _Yeah… I remember that. Motherfucker trashed us the first time too." Gripping his tail, the man began to groom it with his tongue. Then he looked up. "You want to hear what happened after you went down? She doesn't know 'cuz you were out of it but I do." That reminded him._

" _You're Pantera?" He hazarded a guess and the spirit in front of him nodded. "What happened?"_

" _Well, everyone was pissed as shit because they figured you were a goner. Grimmjow FINALLY heard me again, the motherfucking douchebag, and pulled out his resurrection." Pantera said with some satisfaction. "That didn't help too much though. What pulled the shit out of the fan was the l'il guy. He managed to pull a bankai, but with bone and black ice instead of whatever it was before. Anyway, he froze Yammy in place long enough for Starrk to shoot the fucker a few dozen times. The end." He licked his tail for a moment before continuing. "Well, not exactly. After Yammy was dead we had issues. Grimmfuck was yelling at Starrk to break stone face free but Starrk didn't want to cuz he knew the bastard would stab Grimmass in the back as soon as he was free." Shunsui couldn't help but smile at the way Grimmjow's zanpakuto spoke about him. He was reminding him of Kazeshini, which was probably a fairly apt comparison. "Claiming the guy would've taken too long. Toshiro solved it by getting him to swear on the honor of the Kuchiki clan that he wouldn't pull anything. He'll hold to that, right?" Pantera seemed very concerned and Shunsui nodded._

" _Byakuya will respect that oath." He assured the sword spirit. Pantera tilted his head, licking his fangs._

" _Ya sure? We're hollows. Most shinigami don't feel like they have to honor oaths to hollows." He rolled back his lips from his fangs. "We always knew that. Aizen just didn't take no for an answer." Shunsui blinked at that but shook his head._

" _It has nothing to do with what you are and everything to do with the honor of the Kuchiki name. That's why Toshiro phrased it that way." He assured the zanpakuto, who finally nodded._

" _Well, alright. Trust has to begin somewhere, ya? Anyway, Starrk can't heal shit but he's all full of shamanistic bullshit. He said and Byakuya said he was right, you basically had a big piece of your ribs floating around." Shunsui winced as the sword spirit carried on, oblivious. "From what they were saying that's really fucking bad. Stone face managed to get your ribs back in place so they're not crushing your lungs anymore but you've got a lot of bleeding going on they're still trying to stop. Honestly, Grimmfucks' power is all that's holding you together right now. If stone face killed him I think you'd die right off. Not that anyone cares what I think."_

" _And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. So, would you care to play a game?" Katen Kyokotsu asked and Shunsui smiled as she offered him a hand. He accepted it, pulling himself to his feet. Pantera just growled something about boring games. "You might think it's dull, but no playing your usual game with her. We need every piece of your master's power here we can get." She said sternly and the other zanpakuto hissed._

" _Yeah, yeah, I get it. She can brush my hair." He said and Shunsui lifted his eyebrows. To his surprise, as he settled in to the gameboard, he saw that the assassin part of his blade seemed to deeply enjoy brushing out that mane of bright blue hair. It made him smile as he looked at the game._

_There was little to do but play and hope for the best._


	10. Recovery

The next time Shunsui woke up, he rather wished he hadn't.

The pain was severe. Every breath he took caused more pain, and even the tiniest motion jolted him unpleasantly. There was also severe pain on his buttocks and upper legs. Vaguely, Shunsui wondered what had happened there. Had he landed on something? He could remember a crunch. And he was terribly thirsty… without thinking about it, he moaned.

"Ah shit, are you awake?" Grimmjow? Shunsui blinked, struggling to focus. He quickly made out blue. "You need some water?"

"Please." He managed to say, his voice a faded rasp. His old sake bottle, still somehow intact, touched his lips as a hand lifted his head. Shunsui drank gratefully, gulping down the slightly stale, mud tainted water. It tasted like ambrosia. "How… is…?"

"The rest of us? We're fine. Pantera says he told you that?" Shunsui blinked before nodding as he recalled the conversation he'd had with the two zanpakuto. "You are seriously fucked up though. Don't ever do that again! We almost lost your hairy ass."

"Try… not to…" He said with a weak laugh that turned into a gasp as it simply hurt too much to continue. Warm hands stroked his face as he looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Hey. You just get better. It's going to be a long haul." Grimmjow said with shocking gentleness and he nodded slightly.

"What happened to my…" He trailed off, unable to think of a word. Grimmjow looked puzzled for a moment before he grinned, a quick flash of white teeth.

"Your ass? Lucky you, you landed right on a broken up old log. We took the time to get all the splinters out, to make sure you wouldn't get infected, but that shit's way low on our 'oh my fucking god it'll kill him' list so it hasn't got much healing. Sorry." Grimmjow sounded far too cheerful about it. Shunsui gave him a very weak glare.

"Hmph. Bet you enjoyed that…" He said, feeling almost too tired to talk. Grimmjow laughed.

"You know me! But really, no. That was all a fucked up mess too…" Shunsui felt himself drifting away as the arrancar continued to talk. The rough, rather pleasant sound of his voice soothed him easily to sleep, drawing him away from the pain.

If there were dreams, he didn't remember.

* * *

" _Stone face is a motherfucking dick."_

" _Hm? What's going on?" Katen Kyokotsu asked as she made her move on the game board. Shunsui looked over at Pantera curiously. He'd sought his inner world deliberately, to free himself from the pain and speed his healing. Pantera was still in his humanoid shape, still lending all of his power to that endeavor. Right now he was sitting in the grass, his tail lashing irritably._

" _He just got in a little fight with Grimmjow and I'm with Grimmfuck on this one. Douchebag doesn't understand how seriously Grimm takes being a pack leader. Does he really think he'd hurt you?" Pantera sounded very disgruntled. Shunsui frowned, wondering what he was talking about._

" _What happened?" He asked and Pantera growled for a moment before responding._

" _Grimmjow was working with Starrk to check over your injuries, make sure none of that shit was getting infected. So he had your pants down, you know? Then that dick said in that oh-so-fucking superior tone of his that if he, you know, fucked you it'd really mess with your injuries. Shit, what the hell does he take us for? Grimmjow would never fuck you like that!" Pantera sounded upset and Shunsui winced._

" _I see." He could definitely see why that would anger Grimmjow. He took his duties as pack leader as seriously as any taichou took their responsibilities to their unit. It was one of the few things he could honestly say he'd always appreciated about the arrancar. "What did Starrk say?" He asked curiously._

" _Oh, he managed to calm Grimmjow down before telling off stone face in a quiet way. I don't think he was listening to Grimmass, he's too loud and shit." Pantera said and Shunsui could picture that. Byakuya would not appreciate Grimmjow's style and manner of speaking. "Then he stalked out and the l'il guy went with him to watch his back. Grimm's with you and I dunno what stone face is doing. Don't care either."_ _Pantera sounded irritated as he went back to his tail grooming. Shunsui sighed to himself._

" _I'll have to talk to Byakuya." It would be hard for him to accept, that his fellow taichou had resigned themselves to their slavery. Or in the case of Toshiro, embraced it. But Byakuya needed to learn to get along or the two Espada would eventually exile him from the pack, or worse. Yammy had been a graphic demonstration of what happened when a pack failed to form. "And how did they say I'm doing?" He asked, changing the subject. Pantera perked up a little._

" _You're doing great. You are one tough motherfucker, you know?" The hollow zanpakuto sounded like he approved. "Everything's healing up pretty fine. You're not out of the weeds yet, but it looks like you'll make it."_

" _Oh, good." That really was a relief. Shunsui swallowed, realizing his mouth felt dry. It was probably time to abandon his inner world in favor of sustenance. Fortunately, he could feel when his body needed things. "I should go."_

" _Yes, you should. Make sure to eat something." Katen Kyokotsu said, her tone indifferent. Shunsui smiled to himself as exited his inner world._

_His zanpakuto did not do mothering well._

* * *

It took a week for his body to heal to the point that he could walk.

During that week, things gradually settled down. It helped that Byakuya was not a loud, demonstrative person. By the time Shunsui was in a good enough condition to speak to him, Toshiro had already largely done the job. Although…

"You cannot be happy with this arrangement." Byakuya said in a low tone as Shunsui lay by the fire. The warmth was kind to his body and the pillow beneath his head was comfortable. The pillow consisted of Grimmjow's jacket, stuffed with rags taken from the remains of Starrk's uniform. He'd finally shortened the other half of his pants, muttering about making buckskin clothing as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Mmm." Shunsui stared at the ceiling of the cave, thinking about it. They were ensconced in a rather small cave that someone had found after the near disaster with Yammy. Really, it was very lucky for them that they'd found it. It had provided a perfect shelter for his recovery. "I don't know." He finally said as Byakuya looked at him steadily. "Sometimes I want to strangle him. But sometimes, I see what he could be. He's changing." Shunsui didn't think Grimmjow would ever be the kind of tactful person Juushiro had been, but that was fine. It wasn't his personality and, truthfully, he didn't want someone who would remind him of Juushiro. That would just be too painful.

"I could…" Byakuya started before stopping, a look of discomfort on his face. Shunsui blinked at him before the Kuchiki noble spoke in a very low tone. "It is likely there is no Kuchiki clan left to dishonor."

"No." He said sharply, surprised that Byakuya would even consider it. "I don't want him dead." The thought of it sent a pang through his heart. And besides… "Our inner worlds are merging. His power is what kept me alive, through all this. I don't know what would happen if he died." That was at least a concern Byakuya could understand. And it was much easier for him to articulate than his nebulous feelings for the arrancar.

"I see." Fortunately Grimmjow, Starrk and Toshiro arrived, cutting the conversation short. Unfortunately, something had clearly happened. Grimmjow was excited, grinning and splattered in blood. Starrk looked frazzled while Toshiro was annoyed.

"That was the best shit ever! Shunsui! You'll never guess what I killed today!" He said so happily Shunsui couldn't help but smile.

"A giant." He said, randomly guessing. He was surprised when blue eyes widened and Starrk and Toshiro both looked at him in surprise.

"I… how the… how'd you… what the hell?!" Grimmjow sputtered as Shunsui blinked and Byakuya frowned.

"I was joking… you killed a giant? Really?" That was new. They hadn't seen anything like that before. Starrk nodded before speaking.

"It was huge, at least five times my height." And the Espada was not short. Shunsui swallowed a bit at the picture this was painting. "Correspondingly broad but also rather deformed. It attacked us as soon as it saw us… It was extremely durable. Toshiro and I distracted it but Grimmjow made the fatal blow."

"Yeah! I took my resurrection and got that fucker right across the throat." Grimmjow said, recovering his joy at his achievement. "Bled him out in a hurry. Then me and Starrk ate a bit, it was tasty. L'il guy didn't want any."

"It looked human, aside from the size." Toshiro sounded troubled and Shunsui nodded. "…I am beginning to wonder where most of the humans from the Living World went." The small taichou said and Shunsui frowned. Was he suggesting…? Starrk nodded, agreeing with his companion.

"I very much fear the monsters we encounter are all that remains of many mortals." He said softly and Shunsui winced at the thought. Grimmjow just went to the sake jar, using the water inside the clean himself off a touch. "We cannot prove it but there seem to be far fewer people in this combined world than there should be. The Living World was heavily populated, was it not?"

"Yes, although it did have large wildernesses." Shunsui rubbed his face for a moment, remembering the strangely human faces on many of the monsters. Perhaps the Espada were right. "It doesn't matter. We can't do anything about it." That was certainly true and Starrk nodded, a resigned look passing through grey eyes.

"Yeah, don't think about it." Grimmjow said, which was likely good advice. "Well anyway, Starrk and I aren't hungry and we caught a duck. Where's the duck?"

"Um? Oh. Right here. I'll go pluck it and gut it." Starrk offered before leaving the cave. Toshiro went with him, likely to help. Grimmjow settled in beside him and Shunsui sighed as he felt that warm body curling by his side, the side that was further from the fire. Fingers gently played with his hair for a moment before Grimmjow started to sing.

_Alouette, gentile alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerai.  
Je te plumerai la tete,  
Je te plumerai la tete!  
Et la tete, et la tete!  
Alouette! Alouette!  
Ohhh…._

_Alouette, gentile alouette,_  
Alouette, je te plumerai.

"Mmm, that song… what is it about?" Shunsui asked, feeling drowsy and curious. There was a pause in the song before Grimmjow chuckled softly.

"Plucking a bird." He said and Shunsui smiled, amused. The song made him feel vaguely sad and it only took a few moments to figure out why. He'd tried to learn French, once. Then he'd lost the books and only found them years later when Nanao happened to be cleaning up an old, dusty storeroom. Closing his eyes, he let himself doze off to the music. He woke up later when Toshiro and Starrk came back with the plucked, denuded bird and began carefully positioning it over the fire. Sitting up, he tried to help. His body still ached but he wanted to start moving.

Soon, they would need to begin travelling again.

* * *

Shunsui wiped a bit of sweat off his face, feeling a touch faint. The summer sun was beating down mercilessly and there was a river nearby, filling the air with humidity. That was useful for water but made the heat more oppressive.

"Hey, Shunsui, you okay?" Grimmjow asked and he looked up before nodding.

"I'm fine." He said as the arrancar eyed him with a frown.

"You don't look fine… Yo! Everyone, rest break!" He called and Starrk and Toshiro looked back. They had been taking the lead. Byakuya came up from behind and Shunsui sighed but didn't protest. Grimmjow was probably right, he was still recovering from his injuries and his constitution was not what it should be.

"I will go look for food while you rest." Starrk offered and Grimmjow nodded. The arrancar soon vanished into the bushes, Toshiro by his side. Shunsui glanced around, finding a good log to sit on as he rested. Grimmjow sat down beside him, glancing up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Pretty day, ain't it?" He said and Shunsui nodded. "I really like the sky. Looks just like my hair, don't it?"

"That it does." He agreed with a small smile, reaching out to fluff a bit of that wild hair. Although… "How does your hair stay like that? It always looks exactly the same." And the look was styled. Toshiro's hair had suffered massively without any haircare products but Starrk and Grimmjow were just the same. That was odd. Grimmjow reached up to ruffle his hair.

"When our masks were broken our appearances got fixed. I can't change this even if I want to. Sort of annoying. I wish I could grow a beard. And Starrk, he's said before he might like to shave his off. But if he tries it's back in an hour. Not worth the trouble." He said with a shrug. Shunsui sighed, softly.

"I wish I had that problem." His own hair was difficult, at best. Starrk had managed to fashion them a wooden comb but it still took forever to work the snarls out. Byakuya's hair was nearly as bad. It had looked superficially good but he'd spent hours working with the comb after Yammy was gone.

"You could just cut it off. Bet you'd look good with short hair." Grimmjow said and Shunsui smiled a little at the reminder.

"I did have short hair, back when I was in the Academy." That had been so very, very long ago. "I did look good, too. All the girls thought so." Perhaps that would be more practical. "I might do it." He would think about it. He liked his long hair and he'd worn it this way for a long time, but it was so much harder to care for without all the comforts of home. "Want some water?"

"Nah, I'm good." Grimmjow leaned back, gazing up at the sky. They just sat in companionable silence for a while as Byakuya watched for danger. The woods really felt very peaceful though. There had been no sign of any monsters for days.

Starrk and Toshiro came back when they were about ready to go. Interestingly, they had found something good.

"A very large berry patch. Carrying them would be impractical but we could stuff ourselves, then continue onwards." Starrk said and Grimmjow scratched his head as Shunsui nodded. Toshiro's uniform and face were a touch stained with berry juice. They had clearly paused to sample before coming back.

"Sounds good. Do we want to take the time though?" He asked and Shunsui thought about it for a moment.

"You know, I think we should. That would be delicious." The thought of fresh summer berries had a great deal of allure. He'd never picked them himself before, in all his life. He'd bought them sometimes from the market, of course, but he'd never once considered foraging for them. Now he wondered why. He could picture spending a lazy afternoon stuffing himself with berries, while stopping to nap and drink a bit of sake…

Much comforted by the thought, Shunsui smiled as they went through the brush. The berry patch Starrk and Toshiro had found was part of a scar in the landscape. Left by a fire, the bushes had taken advantage of the sun and the sandy soil. Ripe raspberries were everywhere and they all began to pick and eat. Shunsui savored the sweet flavor, the heavy juices. They all kept their eyes open for trouble, but nothing came to bother them. The closest they found was a very small bear who took one look at Starrk and Grimmjow before deciding to try his luck elsewhere.

"I worry… these kinds of berries often mature twice, once in the early summer and once very late." Starrk said as Shunsui paused for a drink. He gave the man a curious look as he frowned at the raspberries. "If this is the early crop that is fine, but if it is the late…"

"Hm." Starrk was worried about the seasons changing. "Is there any way you can tell?" He asked and Starrk shrugged, lifting a hand, palm up.

"The late crop is usually larger and sweeter. I fear this may be the late crop, but I cannot know for certain." He said fatalistically. Shunsui nodded. "If we can find a good place to settle we should seriously consider it."

"I know." He did, and Grimmjow did too. He still didn't really like it but he was getting so tired of travelling. "I think you're right. If we see something, we'll stop." He said with a small sigh. Starrk nodded, a bit of relief flashing over his face.

"Thank you. I've already spoken to Grimmjow and he agrees." The gunslinger said and Shunsui couldn't help but smile. He was sure that normally, hollow packs didn't work like this. Seeking a pet's opinion after the pack leaders wouldn't make sense… yet it did, for them. He had a tremendous amount of influence over Grimmjow. The thought was oddly comforting. Despite the Claim, he was not powerless here.

They eventually left the berry patch, pleasantly full and energized by the brief respite. The rest of the day went by pleasantly, with nothing to see but birds and rabbits. Finally they settled in for the night and Starrk asked, very politely, if Grimmjow could take the first watch. That meant, of course, that he and Toshiro were interested in engaging their passions. Shunsui frowned to himself as he saw the tight look on Byakuya's face and the glint in his eyes as he looked at Starrk. He was listening to Toshiro, who seemed to be asking for something.

"We should at least pretend to be sleeping." He said softly to Byakuya, who looked at him. The anger in his eyes alarmed him. "This is consensual." He reminded the other man, who took a breath.

"He is a hollow. This is wrong." He said shortly and Shunsui just looked at him steadily before glancing at the two hollows. He wondered if they could hear. Starrk was probably too caught up in whatever he and Hitsugaya were discussing so intently but Shunsui knew Grimmjow's hearing was much better than any shinigami.

"Are they? Starrk is missing his holes and Grimmjow has lost his mask fragments. And their reiastu has changed." He said softly as Byakuya frowned, glancing away. "Let it go. There is no Hueco Mundo, no Soul Society. What do the differences matter anymore?" He couldn't help the sadness in his voice. Everything they had ever known was gone, replaced with this strange hybridization. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, slowly.

"I suppose you have a point. Very well. I will… sleep." He said softly before turning away. Shunsui hesitated a moment before mentally saying to hell with it. He curled up behind Byakuya, feeling the other man stiffen. "Kyoraku, what are you - ?"

"It's cold and my clothing isn't doing as well as yours." He said, which was nothing but the truth. His clothing had suffered badly, particularly with the demonic house. "Autumn is coming. You should get used to it." Shunsui was fairly certain that when winter set in, they would be sleeping together in a large pile. Hopefully by then they would have shelter that he could ward with kido, so a guard would be unnecessary. Byakuya frowned before sighing softly.

"We are letting them corrupt us. But very well. It is… practical." He said in a low tone and Shunsui nodded. Much of what the hollows did was very practical. Letting himself drift off, he was vaguely aware of Starrk's voice rising in passion. He hoped that Byakuya would be able to sleep.

They would have a long walk ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Shunsui, you shouldn't have gone to sleep so fast. That was the weirdest shit I've seen in my life." Shunsui looked up from his breakfast, a bit of squirrel wrapped in some greenery. The Espada was grinning widely, his blue eyes full of amusement. Starrk had a hand over his face while Toshiro was looking less than amused.

"Hn?" He mumbled before swallowing a bite of food. "What are you talking about?" Glancing at Byakuya he saw his fellow taichou was also baffled. Grimmjow's grin widened, if it was possible.

"Just the l'il guy topping Starrk. He's so much shorter, it was funny as shit!" He said and Shunsui's eyes went wide as he suddenly tried to imagine that. How could they even…? Then Toshiro spoke.

"Starrk, if he continues please shoot him." He requested and the gunslinger looked up, a homicidal glint in his grey eyes.

"With pleasure." He reached for his guns as Grimmjow suddenly darted off his seat, laughing. "…Hmph." Starrk settled back, an unwilling smile tugging on his lips. "He's an idiot." He said as Toshiro shook his head. Shunsui glanced at Byakuya and smiled as he saw a rare stunned expression on his fellow taichou's face.

These arrancar could be quite unexpected.


	11. Something Precious

Shunsui groaned softly as he was pressed to the ground. The hand that was molesting him didn't stop for a moment, pumping his cock with practiced strokes. A warm mouth sealed on his throat and he tilted his head back, giving the arrancar better access.

"Claim tonight?" He had a feeling… Grimmjow nodded, his blue eyes swirling with anticipation and lust.

"Yeah, that. You mind if I take you from the front?" He asked and Shunsui shook his head. He didn't care much either way. Although he was slightly surprised that Jaegerjaquez was asking permission. "I don't think it matters anymore…" He opened his mouth to ask when he meant and was silenced with a kiss.

Rational thought went by the wayside, then, as big fingers began to prepare him. The burn was familiar now and quickly ebbed, replaced by pleasure as his prostate was lovingly stroked. Shunsui gasped, arching slightly into those hands, feeling the flushing heat in his loins, the tingling in his body. Grimmjow knew his pleasure points and enjoyed using them.

Yet, he was not just going to be a passive participant, not anymore. He dug his fingers into Grimmjow's back, raising angry red marks as he thrust up against the arrancar. Then he had an idea and smiled, reaching down to grip Grimmjow's cock. The Espada made a questioning sound that trailed off in a groan as he took both their members in his hand, stroking them both together as he ground against the arrancar.

"Ah shit, Shunsui…" That rough voice, so undone by pleasure, was always a thrill. Blue eyes met grey and the hand left his body, so Grimmjow could spit onto his palm. Then that hand joined his, coating them both in saliva as they tortured each other with pleasure.

As well lubricated as he could manage, Grimmjow pulled back and gently hitched up his hips. Shunsui hissed in mild pain as that large cock pushed past his entrance, the Espada slowly seating himself. He wished they had oil or cream… but he might as well wish for some sake. He wouldn't be finding either, anytime soon. Grimmjow paused, letting him adjust before sending a soft, gentle pulse of reiatsu into his body. Shunsui arched with a cry as that energy caressed him, filling his mind with incredible bliss.

"Shit, the look on your face…" Grimmjow said and Shunsui met his eyes, seeing the burning heat and lust there. "Ah…" The Espada began to take him then, slow thrusts that gradually built up into a fast, pleasurable rhythm. More and more reiatsu entered his body, coiling around his soul in a way that felt absolutely delicious. Shunsui didn't fight the pleasure, just letting it build, filling him with that mind blowing ecstasy. Being Claimed was always an incredible sexual experience but it was so much better when he wasn't fighting it…

He could feel the strain in Grimmjow's body, feel the harsh breathing against his neck before fangs finally tore into his skin. That completed the circuit and he arched with a cry as his orgasm came, his body shaking with the force of it. He could hear Grimmjow's soft grunt, feel the way the arrancar pulled his body even tighter against his before he came. The throb of that member inside him didn't bother him in the least, not anymore. It was too familiar and the pleasure was too good.

As they slowly came down from the high, Shunsui realized something and it sent a pang of guilt through his heart. He hadn't thought about Juushiro at all, during that. For a moment he felt like a horrible, disloyal excuse for a man… but then he sighed to himself. Grimmjow was right, Juushiro would never have wanted him to be in mourning forever. He would have wanted him to be happy again. A gentle hand ran over his chest and Shunsui looked into concerned blue eyes.

"I like you, you know." Grimmjow murmured in his ear and Shunsui blinked. It was the first time the arrancar had said anything like that.

"I like you too." He murmured and found that it wasn't a lie. He liked the man he was coming to know, the person the arrancar was becoming. Insensitive, arrogant, egotistical… but also responsible and with a fledgling sense of compassion and caring. Someday, he thought Jaegerjaquez might even be someone worth loving.

But that was far away. Curling up with the arrancar, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be another long day.

* * *

"Yo, Shunsui." He glanced over to where Grimmjow was jogging up to his side. He'd been lagging behind a bit, checking out something by the road. "I meant to say… I mean, there's probably nothing you can do about it anyway. But can you try to keep those chicks of yours to yourself? That was the most fucked up dream I've had in my life."

"What?" Shunsui blinked, taken aback. Then his eyes widened as he understood. "Katen Kyokotsu? My zanpakuto?" He asked and saw Byakuya's head turn, felt grey eyes on them. Grimmjow grunted, scratching his hair as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, them. The little ones alright I guess but the big one challenged me to a card game. Then she whooped my ass. Which is fine, I'm used to that but then she said I had to pay a forfeit! I told her to stuff it but then the little one ambushed me! And Pantera helped, the fucking douchecanoe." Grimmjow sounded mildly upset and Shunsui choked at the mental image. "Then she painted all over my face! Fucking… I bet it's still going to be there if I go back to my inner world. At least it ain't real or I'd have to kick all their asses."

_Welcome to try. He wouldn't get far._ Katen Kyokotsu sniffed and Shunsui chuckled before getting serious.

"You went to his inner world? How did you manage that?" He asked his zanpakuto and received a mental shrug in return. "You don't know?"

_Well… we think that Claim last night caused the amount of his reiatsu in you to reach a critical point. Now, your reiatsu is flowing back along the same link. Pantera says his inner world has acquired a stone pathway and a small shrine._ She said and he frowned slightly at the thought. _You're worried about what it means? You worry too much._

"That should be impossible. Shinigami cannot share their inner worlds." Byakuya said and Shunsui was honestly glad for the distraction. Grimmjow frowned, running a thumb along his jaw as he thought. Then he grunted.

"I dunno… it is weird. The Claim isn't working right. I thought it was just Starrk and the l'il guy… I mean, he was almost powerless. What's that expression? A void calls out for fulfillment?" Shunsui smiled as he saw Byakuya blink at that. Grimmjow did have odd moments, sometimes. "Yeah. The l'il guy was like a void and Starrk's power is weird so no wonder it would move in, right? But I think the same thing is happening to us, it's just taking longer."

"I cannot express how glad I am to be free of that monster, then." Byakuya said and Grimmjow laughed. It was a short, unamused bark.

"Yeah, I bet. Wonder what his inner world would've been like? Probably full of bones and rotting food. Filthy bastard. You should've seen his wing in Los Noches. Well, doesn't matter, he's dead and good riddance." Grimmjow said cheerfully and Shunsui wished he could have a tiny bit more tact. That was probably hopeless, though. And Byakuya just seemed grimly satisfied, under his usual mask. "Aw damnit what the hell's that?" The Espada growled and they all turned their attention to what he was looking at.

"Oh… blast." Shunsui said mildly as he saw that the road cut off very abruptly in the distance. Beyond that point was an extremely thick forest. "Trailbreaking…" That could be difficult. Starrk could move through the worst of the wilderness with an agility that defied description, but the rest of them couldn't. Not only was it difficult, they were too loud and could sometimes attract monsters.

"Those trees don't belong either, I'm pretty sure. It's a transplant." Grimmjow squinted as Shunsui nodded. "Big fucking things."

"Yes." He agreed as Starrk spoke briefly to Toshiro before jogging ahead, trying to get a better look at the trees.

The trees were very dense and thick. Shunsui could recognize the oaks and ashes, the maples and poplars. But there were many other things in there, things he could not name. Some of them were pleasing to the Espada. Starrk pointed out wild cherry trees and crabapples, which would all be edible… although in the case of the crabapples, only fit for cider. Shunsui smiled at the thought. He wasn't a huge fan of cider but it was definitely better than a dry existence.

They broke trail through the wilderness, using their swords to beat down the brush a bit. It was thick and luxurious, completely impeding their passage. Then they came to a clearing. Shunsui was taking the lead with Starrk when there was a sudden yelp.

"SHUNSUI! Stop, shit!" There was a tug on his Claim. Yet, it was strangely weak and Shunsui knew he could ignore it. The panicked tone of Grimmjow's voice stopped him dead, though. His eyes darted around as he looked for a threat. "Starrk, get back! Don't step in that!"

"What?" Starrk sounded confused and Shunsui's gaze went down as he took careful steps back. Then he frowned. There was a ring of mushrooms on the floor of the clearing. Large ones… he hadn't thought a thing of it when he entered the sunlight. Although it suddenly occurred to him that mushrooms liked the shade. Why were they so prominently growing in the middle of a sunlit clearing? "Grimmjow, what is it?" The other Espada was starting to sound mildly cross.

"Fairy ring. Fucking dangerous… let's go back, this place ain't safe." Grimmjow said shortly as Shunsui blinked before glancing at Byakuya. Was he serious?

"Fairies are real?" He said in a neutral tone as his fellow shinigami shrugged slightly, clearly thinking Grimmjow was a bit insane. The arrancar scowled, glancing around.

"I thought you were a thousand years old? I ain't been dead that long. Or maybe they just didn't have nothin' to do with you shinigami? Maybe that's it…" Grimmjow said and then stopped dead as they all heard a laugh. Turning, they saw a man sitting in the cleft of a nearby tree.

Although calling him a man was, perhaps, a stretch. He was half the size of any normal man. His legs were long and gangling while his squat body was the shape of a beer barrel. He was wearing a rather ridiculous outfit that consisted of very long, multicolored socks, green shorts held up by suspenders and a white shirt capped with multicolored ribbons on the shoulders and sleeves. His skin was coarse, heavy and weathered by the sun and time. Great, curling ears ran back into rough grey hair. He was holding a very long pipe, smiling at them as he gestured with it.

"Ah, laddie, you shouldn' be so concerned. There's no Underhill, no entrance to the land of the fey. Nay, that's nought but a circle of mushrooms." He said cheerfully before extracting a bit of tobacco from a pouch at his waist. He began tamping the stuff into the pipe, smiling cheerfully. "O' course, that might be because the Underhill is gone… we're all here now, laddie. We're all right here." He snapped his fingers, lighting the pipe and taking a drag of it before lowering the pipe with a smile both mischievous and malicious. Green eyes glittered with a strange light and Shunsui felt his stomach sink a little at that expression. "So maybe you should be a damned sight more worried. Eh, laddie?"

"Shit." Grimmjow muttered as he glanced around, gripping the hilt of his sword but not drawing it. Shunsui suddenly became aware of movement in the trees. Soft rustlings that hadn't been there before… he looked around, catching the faintest flashes of glittering eyes, horns, fur and feathers. Soft, sweet laughter filled the air before a little group of tiny fairies flew into the clearing. Shunsui's eyes widened and he heard Toshiro gasp as the tiny, beautiful women danced playfully in the sun. They were naked and no larger than the palm of his hand. "Fucking… don't draw your weapons!" Grimmjow snapped. Everyone had their hands on the hilts, but they obeyed. "You can't fight them on their own ground." He growled and the 'man' in the tree looked interested.

"You seem to think you know a bit about us, laddie. Where do you have your knowledge from?" He asked in a drawl and Grimmjow frowned before responding.

"Some personal experience, some songs. You've always been into bards, ya?" He said and the creature in the tree grinned. "Always songs about you fuckers."

"That so? Well, why don't you sing one for us then, laddie?" The 'man' asked and Grimmjow scowled. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, before finding the song he wanted.

_The wind blows low and mournful,  
Through the Strath of Dalnacreich,  
Where once there lived a woman, who would a mother be…  
For twelve long years a goodman's wife,  
But ne'er the cradle filled,  
Mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill._

_She traveled to the standing stones and crossed into the gree,  
Where all the hosts of elven folk were dancing there unseen,  
Through the night she bargain,  
With the Queen and fairires all,  
Who sent her home at dawning with a babe beneath her shawl._

_How their home was joyful with a son to call their own,  
But soon they saw the years that passed would never make him grow.  
The fairies would not answer her.  
The stones were dark and slept.  
A babe was all she'd asked for, their promises they'd kept._

_The wind blows low and mournful,  
Through the Strath of Dalnacreigh,  
Where once their lived a woman who would a mother be.  
For fifty years she rocked that babe,  
It's said she rocks him still.  
Mother of a changeling child from 'neath the fairy hill._

There was a brief silence when the song was done, before the creature in front of them tapped out his pipe. His expression was slightly amused as he spoke.

"To be fair, we gave her what she asked for. Eh?" He said jovially and Grimmjow glared as Shunsui frowned, glancing around. He was sensing a power in the forest now, but it was extremely alien. In all his thousand years, he'd never encountered anything like it. Strangely, it almost reminded him of the demons they'd encountered earlier. There was something…

"Yeah, whatever. You know what she meant, you just like to mess with us. Now, what the hell do you want?" He asked, extremely hostile. The man just grinned, putting more tobacco into his pipe.

"From you? Not so much. You're just a hollow, laddie." The fairy brushed him away before turning his attention onto Shunsui. The glitter of anger in his eyes was quite unsettling. "The shinigami, now… What the bloody hell happened? We were just minding our own damned business and suddenly everything's gone wrong." The man in the tree demanded and Shunsui winced. "You shinigami did something, we bloody well know it. This stinks of you. What the hell happened?"

"The three worlds have been broken…" Shunsui said, deciding honesty was the best policy. He had a bad feeling he couldn't lie convincingly to this creature, anyway. So he gave the man a quick rundown of the situation. Strangely, there was no sign of surprise in his audience.

"That matches what the others said." He mused, before sitting up a bit in his tree. Shunsui was keenly interested in that little comment. Had shinigami encountered these creatures before? And had they escaped? "Glad you didn' try to lie, laddie. Now… I suppose there's naught to be done, is there? Ah well. Have you wondered yet why you've no knowledge of us?" He asked suddenly and Shunsui tilted his head slightly, just meeting those green eyes. "Because we have no souls. It's no business we have, with shinigami or hollows."

"Oh. That explains why I've never…" Starrk said before Toshiro hushed him. The fairy in the tree gave him a grin.

"Aye, old one. Older than the dirt beneath my feet, you are." He sounded approving. "Well, if there's nothing to be done than there's nothin' t'do but play, aye? So laddies. We'll give you challenges. If you win, you get to leave with a gift or two. If you fail, you get to stay for as long as we want you." He said with a grin and Shunsui stared at him consideringly.

"And if we decide we don't want to play your game?" He asked and glanced at Grimmjow. The Espada was shaking his head, a bit of genuine fear flashing over his face. Starrk and Toshiro were both glancing around warily as Byakuya just watched, his hand close to his sword.

"Even the dirt'll do what they want. We can't." Grimmjow warned and Shunsui glanced at the ground. Then his eyes widened as he saw the dirt… move. It reminded him a bit of the demons beneath the sand, but much smaller and everywhere. Glancing up sharply, he saw the fairy was grinning at him.

"Indeed, he's right. You'd be fighting the land, laddie. That's a fight you can't win." There was a puff of dirt by his foot and Shunsui stepped back as he felt the earth give a little. Then Grimmjow spoke.

"What's your challenges?" He asked, his voice firm and cold. The little man tilted his head for a moment before reaching behind him. He was suddenly holding a fiddle. It was black as night and strung with gold. To Shunsui's senses, it radiated an alien power.

"For you, bard, you'll play for us. If you please us, you'll have won. Will this instrument do?" He asked and Grimmjow looked at it suspiciously. "'Tis just a loan, laddie. Enchanted it is but nothin' to worry about."

"…Alright. I'll show you what a real bard can do." Grimmjow said arrogantly and Shunsui hoped he could back up the boast. Before he could begin, though, the creature looked at the rest of them.

"Now, for the rest of you… hmm. The two of you can go together." He decided, pointing at Starrk and Toshiro. "A test of knowledge, but the homely sort. For you…" His finger swung to Byakuya. "A test of high court knowledge. That should suit you, eh? And for you…" He pointed at Shunsui, who stared at him, wondering what he could – "We'll play a game. Shogi or chess?"

"Uh… shogi." If he was given a choice, he preferred that. And he was an extremely good player. Shunsui was beginning to feel hopeful they would get out of this intact. It seemed like the tests had been picked according to their strengths.

Grimmjow went first and soon everyone was enjoying his performance. Starrk murmured to Hitsugaya and they both took a seat. Shunsui decided to join them and closed his eyes as the fiddle wailed and Grimmjow sang. His voice was so smooth from such a rough man. At first the fey man let him pick his songs, but then he had a few requests.

"That's nice and all, laddie, but d'you have any new songs?" He asked pointedly and Grimmjow frowned. "Songs I haven't heard before?"

"I dunno. I haven't… huh. Heh. Bet you haven't heard this." The arrancar grinned toothily. Then he lowered his bow and began to sing.

_Aperture science,  
We do what we must, because, we can,  
For the good of all of us,  
Except the ones who are dead._

_But there's no use crying over every mistake,  
We just keep on trying 'til we run out of cake.  
And the science get done and we make a neat gun,  
For the people who are still alive!_

"…I admit, I've never heard that one before." The elf had to admit when the song was over. He sounded a bit bemused. "Make a song out of any damned thing, will they…? Just a few more, laddie." Grimmjow obliged, this time with a song about raven's in a library. Shunsui listened, enchanted. It had so many meanings… the fey man seemed to like it too, tapping his fingers in time with the music. "That's good enough. A bard you truly are, laddie." Grimmjow frowned at his fiddle and offered it back. The man took it, making it vanish. Then he turned his attention onto Starrk and Toshiro. "Now, the two of you."

That quickly got incredibly boring for the listeners. Shunsui smiled as he felt Grimmjow's head on his shoulder. The Espada was dozing, and he rested his cheek on Grimmjow's head, wondering if he could follow suit. Because the things they were discussing…

"Ketchup and lemon juice." Toshiro said firmly and Starrk seconded him.

"Yes, that would work well." They were talking about a method of removing tarnish from silver. The elf hummed for a moment before posing a different question.

"And how would you make a really great gumbo, laddie?" There was a pause as Starrk dredged up memories from his soul collection. The recipe that followed sounded rather delicious. "What, asafetida? You sure about that, laddie?"

"It makes it better, believe me." Starrk sounded confident and Shunsui looked up as there was a rustling. The man had pulled out a small notebook.

"I'll be trying that. Sounds bloody interesting…" He muttered, making a note. Shunsui thought that Starrk was winning this little contest. Any gaps in his knowledge, Toshiro was able to fill. It was still incredibly boring to listen to, though.

What followed next, though, was even worse. The fey man questioning Byakuya on the laws of soul society as well as etiquette and propriety was simply yawn worthy. Shunsui had been educated in the same school, of course, but he'd never wanted to revisit it. The first time had been painful enough.

Then came his own turn and that was dull for the watchers too. For him, though, it was intense. The board appeared out of thin air, perfectly set, and the fey man quickly turned out to be a very good player. Shunsui had to think carefully about all his moves, playing the game to the best of his abilities. There was more riding on this than an idle afternoon.

"Ah, it seems I lost." The little man finally conceded with a smile. Shunsui felt a great deal of relief at his victory. But what kind of 'gifts' would they be given? The board vanished and it was time for them to find out. "For you, bard, an instrument." The fiddle that appeared, though, was a plain thing of golden wood with normal strings. It had a thick, embroidered piece of fabric to sling it over his shoulder with. Grimmjow looked at it with deep suspicion. "It's not enchanted, laddie. Just a l'il thing we picked up from a traveler. Now… for you, the practical ones…" A pair of backpacks appeared. Starrk smiled as he picked his up, opening it for a quick check.

"Ah, thank you. These will be quite useful." He said as Toshiro looked over his. Shunsui peeked over his shoulder and smiled at the sight of the tools. A knife, a hatchet and an assortment of other things, all made out of copper. Not as good as steel, perhaps, but much better than what Starrk could do with stones. The fey man nodded before turning his attention to Byakuya and Shunsui.

"Now, the two of you will be getting something you'll deeply enjoy, I reckon! You're not the first shinigami we've seen." He said cheerfully and Shunsui's interest suddenly sharpened. Was he going to…? "So we'll give you a precious gift." He snapped his fingers and the ground parted, lifting up something from within. It was covered in roots and vines but they parted, revealing…

"Nanao?" He breathed, his eyes fixed on the still face of his fukutaichou. "Nanao!" He ran to her as she coughed, opening her eyes and blinking.

"Rukia!" Byakuya was at the side of the other woman, taking her into his arms and stroking a bit of dirt off her face. "Rukia?" He sounded deeply concerned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kyoraku taichou? What happened…?" Nanao asked groggily as he held her close. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, but she was clearly alive. "I feel so strange." She murmured, but began to pull herself up with his help. He kept an arm firmly over her shoulders, watching her worriedly. Had they done anything to cause permanent harm?

"Hey, chicks! This is awesome. Now there can be pups for the pack!" Grimmjow said approvingly and Shunsui blinked before giving him an amused but annoyed look. Byakuya looked less than amused while Rukia stared at the arrancar in shock. Nanao stared at him for a moment as well before clearing her throat and speaking calmly.

"You should know that I have herpes." She said and Shunsui choked. Grimmjow just looked confused as Starrk burst into laughter. He was laughing so hard, he had to grip a tree for support. Toshiro was less than amused.

"What's herpes? …oh fuck, I'm not talking about me!" Grimmjow said, exasperated and understanding part if not all of what she had said. "I'm gay and Starrk's balls don't work. I don't care who you fuck, I just like having some chicks in the pack. Hell, you can borrow Shunsui if he's into it." That made Nanao blush and Shunsui had to laugh.

"I will be glad to help my dear Nanao-chan ~" He said teasingly, knowing that would earn him a slap. It did, not to his surprise. And Starrk laughed even harder.

"Starrk." Toshiro tried to call his errant lover to heel, with no success. "COYOTE!" The boot to the rear that followed made the Espada yelp and start to control himself.

"S-S-Sorry." The gunslinger pulled himself to his feet before glancing around, sobering. "Perhaps we should go? We can explain what's been happening as we travel." He said and Shunsui nodded. That sounded like a very good idea.

They quickly got out of the forest and found that on the other side, the dirt road continued. Shunsui quietly explained what had happened to Nanao as they walked and knew that Byakuya was doing the same with Rukia, although perhaps leaving out the details of his own temporary enslavement. But he simply couldn't. She would be observing what he and Grimmjow… he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see troubled blue eyes. Then Grimmjow looked at Nanao, who stared back at him, anger in her eyes and face.

"Look, I know it's not right, alright?" Grimmjow said abruptly and Shunsui blinked. "I didn't at first. I mean, that's just what you do and I wasn't being shitty to him, you know? Now I – I kind of get it. But saying _I'm sorry_ for shit like that is just really fucking lame. So all I can do is just, _be_ better. You know?" Shunsui stared at him, seeing something he'd never seen in the arrancar before… guilt? And a pain that he clearly had no idea what to do with. It shadowed his eyes and made him look away, his expression troubled and pained.

"Grimmjow…" He reached out and hugged the arrancar then, feeling the man stiffen in surprise. Then he relaxed, hugging him back. "Thank you for trying." He murmured into the arrancar's ear. Because he really was trying to become something better. "…does this mean I get to say no, now?" He suddenly asked and Grimmjow pulled away with a groan.

"Oh fuck! Yeah, you can say no. But please don't put me on abstinence, I might die." He pleaded and Shunsui had to laugh. As they continued to walk, Starrk spoke up cheerfully.

"I foresee plenty of wanking in your future…" He said and Grimmjow growled back. Shunsui just enjoyed the friendly sniping, smiling to himself as he saw the wondering look on Nanao's face.

He didn't know where this would ultimately go, but Grimmjow was trying to become something better. That was precious to him.


	12. Giants and Fleas

The little pack had one goal, now, and that was to settle down.

Shunsui knew it was practical. They were not a large group and there wasn't much difficulty in finding food, but autumn was coming. He could feel the nights getting colder and Starrk was mumbling about it. And now they had the one thing the Espada wanted, which was women. Children might eventually happen, although Shunsui didn't think it would be anytime soon. Nanao was definitely not going to take his offer and he couldn't picture her with Byakuya or even Toshiro. Rukia was just as indifferent to him as Nanao.

Not that he particularly cared. His nights were taken up with one person and even if Grimmjow was willing to share, Shunsui found that he was not.

"I want to have you tonight." He whispered in the arrancar's ear, pinning him to the forest floor. Blue eyes stared up at him in a haze of lust and need.

"Yeah, sure." He said and Shunsui smiled before he undid the ties to the Espada's hakama. The dirty, travel worn fabric fell away easily and his own soon joined it. He smiled into the arrancar's face before kissing him, indulging in those little love bites that Grimmjow loved so much. Sharp fangs nipped him back, drawing tiny specks of blood. The wounds healed as quickly as they came, thanks to the arrancar's saliva.

Shunsui went down on the arrancar then, teasing him on the way. He paused to kiss those rippling abdominal muscles then curiously licked around the Espada's hole. The hollow jerked with a sound somewhere between a mew and a groan. Interested in the reaction, Shunsui continued his exploration of that part of the arrancar, using his fingers to touch the inside. To his surprise, the inside of the hollow hole felt warm and oddly soft. As though, if he tried hard enough, he would be able to stick a finger through it. Grimmjow squirmed and he looked up to see that he was staring away, his face filled with pleasure but also a trace of discomfort.

"Does that bother you? I can stop." He asked, wondering about that reaction. Grimmjow blinked before looking down.

"No, it's alright. I trust you." He said, his voice husky with lust and Shunsui frowned, still gently tracing the hole. "It's… a weak spot. You could hurt me really bad there, ya know?"

"Ah." That made him wonder if he COULD stick his fingers through that inky blackness and into Grimmjow's guts. The thought made him slightly queasy and he abandoned that spot, going down further. The arrancar moaned, his head falling back as Shunsui began to gently lick and nibble those well-muscled thighs. He could taste the sweat, smell that unique musk that Grimmjow always had. He paused on the arrancar's balls, teasing them with slow, gentle swipes.

"Shit… Shunsui…" Grimmjow growled, shifting slightly as Shunsui glanced up with a smile. The arrancar was looking down at him, frustration beginning to show on his face. "C'mon, please…"

"Mmm. No need to beg." Shunsui said with a small laugh. Moving up, he gripped the arrancar's cock before going down on it. He loved the sound Grimmjow made, a low groan of pleasure. He rested a hand on that taunt belly, holding him back from thrusting. Then he concentrated on teasing the man. Not deep throating him, no, just gently exploring that hot flesh. The sounds he made…

"Shit!" Grimmjow panted and Shunsui stopped, pulling away. He watched as the arrancar gasped softly, regaining control of himself. Then he smiled, moving back up and offering the man his fingers. Grimmjow didn't need any prompting to suck on them, eagerly coating them with his saliva.

Preparing the Espada for penetration was a sensual thrill. Shunsui watched, smiling slightly as listened to the small, kittenish growls and watched the expression on his face. Grimmjow's face was twisted slightly at the burn, but Shunsui could see the lust swirling in those bright blue eyes.

"Oh fuck, take me…" Grimmjow groaned and Shunsui was going to move up again but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "No, it's good. I don't mind if it hurts." He said. "Just fuck me." The burning desire in that dark voice made him lick his lips.

"Oh, I will." Deciding to take the arrancar at his word, he lined himself up before shoving in. There was a harsh cry from the man beneath him and he arched, his expression a mix of pain and pleasure as Shunsui claimed him roughly.

"Oh shit yes!" Grimmjow moaned, his nails biting into Shunsui's back and raising small lines of blood. He didn't mind the pain at all. No, it only encouraged him to go harder and faster into the body under him. "Shunsui!"

"Grimmjow." He said the man's name, meeting those blazing blue eyes. They were as bright as the summer sky, vibrant as morning glories at noon. "Kami, you feel… amazing…" His body was like a velvet glove, so tight and hot. Grimmjow made a loud mewing sound and Shunsui bit back a groan. The arrancar sounded like a cat in heat when they did this…

Shunsui continued to explore his partner's insides, enjoying every gasp, mew and growl the arrancar made. They kissed, exploring each other's mouths as his thrusts slowly grew harder and faster. He gripped the Espada's hips, pulling him flush against him as he ground against those firm buttocks. The feel of being so completely sheathed, those tight walls rippling around him, was simply glorious. Suddenly thinking of something, he let go with one hand to run his fingers around that circle of inky blackness in Grimmjow's abdomen.

"AH!" There was a scream as the arrancar suddenly released. The creamy spurts of cum splattered them both as Grimmjow's insides tightened sharply. Shunsui gasped, his eyes going wide at the intense feeling… a few quick thrusts and his release came as well, a moment of intense pleasure that rocked his body and completely captured his mind.

They were both left breathless, gasping and more than a little dirty. Chuckling at the thought, Shunsui slowly pulled away. Grimmjow lay limp on the ground, tired and utterly content after what they had done.

"Grimmjow. Leaves?" He reminded the Espada as he took some from the little pile they'd gathered. He blinked before looking over.

"Oh yeah…" Using clothing to wipe up such things was out of the question, but leaves did a somewhat adequate job. After they were both clean (ish) they settled together to sleep, completely oblivious to the air of irritation hanging over the camp.

They hadn't been the least bit quiet.

* * *

"Ahem. I want to make a formal protest on behalf of the rest of the squad." Nanao said primly and Shunsui couldn't help but smile. Grimmjow might call it a pack, but his fukutaichou had taken to calling it a squad, unable to stomach the hollow term. "We would like it in the future if you do NOT top Grimmjow, Kyoraku taichou."

"Eh?" He couldn't help but stare. Why on earth would she want to dictate their sexual positions? He glanced at Grimmjow but the Espada was just as surprised. "Why…?"

"He is extremely LOUD, Kyoraku taichou." She said firmly and he choked before glancing around. Rukia was blushing, Byakuya was looking away blankly. Starrk was looking mildly pained and Toshiro was blushing lightly. "We would actually like to sleep, when it is not our watch."

"What the fuck? Do you want me to wear a gag then?" Grimmjow asked and Shunsui had to suddenly fight off a mental image. Grimmjow, bound and gagged and at his mercy… Starrk's voice helped to pull his mind away from it.

"Yes. That would work." He said simply and Grimmjow gripped his hair, exasperated.

"Well, fuck me!" He exclaimed and it was actually Byakuya who spoke.

"Yes. Precisely." He said completely deadpan and everyone laughed except Toshiro.

"I want you to stop putting me to sleep, Starrk. I'm beginning to think I would like to see this…" He said and Shunsui hid his face with one hand. Then he abruptly laughed. Grimmjow growled, but then his laughter rang through the air.

"Ah, screw you all. Fine, we'll use something to shut me up. Dicks." He said and Shunsui smiled in amusement. It really was very funny.

The next few days went by without any major problems. The only issue they had was another giant. This one was twisted and squat, but very dangerous. Toshiro and Starrk were the ones that killed it, Toshiro freezing it into position and the arrancar hitting it with a point blank cero to the face. They were turning into a very lethal pair, Shunsui noted.

Nearly a week later, they found something interesting.

"I fancy this place." Starrk said as they explored the wreckage of a little hamlet. There were only perhaps ten houses but from the look of them, they had been from the Living World. From the distance between them, it had been a very rural location. "The river is very good."

"Hm." There was a massive river cutting through one of the properties. Clearly some kind of mashing together had occurred. The house on that property was partially destroyed, half of it fallen into the river. Shunsui looked at the wreckage skeptically. "The houses are all ruins."

"Better than too perfect." Starrk returned and he could only nod. Grimmjow grunted, running a thumb along his jaw.

"You thinking we should settle here? It's not bad I guess. The woods has a lot of game in it." Many of the properties held farmer's fields but there were thick forests beyond them. "I dunno. What do you guys think?" He directed the question towards Byakuya and the others. The noble frowned as Rukia and Nanao exchanged a glance.

"The soil is good here." Toshiro said thoughtfully, gazing at the broken house. "And all of these houses have gardens." The fields were clearly meant for commercial agriculture. Not really practical for them to tend, unlike the smaller personal gardens. "We could easily keep them planted and possibly expand them."

"Should we try to harvest the grains?" Shunsui asked, feeling ambivalent about it. Everything he knew about agriculture could be written on a plate, in large lettering. Turning grain into bread seemed rather complicated. Starrk shook his head.

"That is not food." He said definitively and everyone stared at him. "I know you people eat it, but that is strange to me… my people only ate such things when the alternative was death."

"Um, alright. You're weird Coyote. Bread tastes great. But I remember how to make it and I think it's a total pain in the ass. Not worth doing when there's only seven of us. Yeah, fuck that shit." Grimmjow said decisively and Shunsui nodded, feeling slightly relieved.

"The first thing we need to do is make one of these houses habitable." Rukia said and they all nodded. "This one is no good. We should investigate the rest."

"And make sure there are no monsters living amid the ruins." Byakuya said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go back." The dirt road had lead them to this community and smaller roads, driveways, branched off from it. With a goal in mind, they used sonido and shunpo to investigate more quickly. Soon, they picked out a house they felt would be best. "You sure we can put this shit back together?" Grimmjow looked over the ruined house dubiously. They had selected it because Toshiro liked the size and variety of the garden, while Starrk liked the fact that there was an old well on the property. It was boarded up at the moment but he'd opened it and tried the water. It required nothing but the muscle power to pull out the bucket and the water was very pure.

"We have tools now. And if we find a tool shed we may have more." Starrk said with a small smile. "I am not a great carpenter though. Do you have any skill with that?" He asked and Grimmjow stared away, trying to dredge something out of his soul collection.

"I… yeah. Yeah, I remember that. Tools, making things… I was a blacksmith too. Yeah, I think we got this." He said before rubbing his forehead. "So much hard work though."

"It must be done. I am not eager to freeze to death. I suspect I would not unthaw until spring." Starrk said practically and Shunsui winced at the thought.

"Any house we find will be in terrible condition. We might as well use this one." He put in and both the arrancar nodded. Then Rukia, Byakuya and Nanao appeared. They had gone together to investigate some other properties.

"Look what we found!" Rukia announced, beaming. She was carrying a chicken, which was brawwking unhappily. Nanao had another but Byakuya didn't. Carrying live chickens was still beneath his dignity.

"Hey, awesome! Supper!" Grimmjow said and Shunsui smiled, thinking the same. He was surprised when both the young women gave the arrancar glares.

"No! Of course not! These are hens. We need to keep them for eggs!" Rukia said sharply and Grimmjow looked surprised, then intrigued by the thought. "There was a rooster too. We can raise them!" Nanao nodded.

"But we need to protect them. The henhouse is mostly ruined and something has been eating them." She said and Rukia nodded. "Probably a fox or a coyote."

"Oh yeah. I remember that, from when I was human… chickens… but you only ate them when they were too old to lay eggs." Grimmjow said thoughtfully and Shunsui regarded the birds thoughtfully. "Maybe we should harvest that grain. These things are seed eaters, ya?"

"I think so." He vaguely remembered seeing peasants scattering grain for them. He hadn't paid much attention, at the time. Rukia sighed as Nanao looked annoyed at them both. Rukia was from the Rukongai and Nanao was from a middle class family, so they undoubtedly knew more about raising chickens than any of the men. "Perhaps we should leave that to you ladies?" He smiled winningly at them and while Nanao looked at him like he was trying to skate out of work, Rukia nodded.

"Yes, you should." She said firmly and Grimmjow shrugged before nodding. "Nii-san and I will make a chicken coup for them here." Shunsui wondered how that would go. But Rukia probably had more experience with practical carpentry than most of them.

For the next few days, they concentrated on fixing up their new house. It was never going to be the same as it had been when it was whole. Back then it had been a two story, but what they were aiming for was rehabilitating the bottom floor. Some things about it were very good, though. It had a fireplace that Starrk thought could be repurposed to both heat and cook food. They also found a shed on a different property that contained all kinds of useful things, including camp stoves, propane and a charcoal grill with briquettes. Along with the food they were harvesting from the gardens, they were eating well.

The main problem was the giants. One of them lumbered out of the woods and walked through the fields of wheat, intending to attack them. Fortunately they spotted the thing well before it reached the house and he was the one to intercept it.

"Bushogoma!" Spinning top confused the creature very much but Shunsui frowned as he considered his next move. He couldn't fly so this was tricky… then he heard a yowl behind him.

"Grind, Pantera!" Then Grimmjow ripped past him. As the giant freed itself from the cyclone he leapt at it, taking advantage of its confusion. Grimmjow might not be able to fly properly, but his leap was fantastic. Razor sharp claws sliced through the monsters' throat and it roared, trying to catch the annoying creature that had hurt it. It was too stupid to understand the catastrophic damage that had just been inflicted on it.

And it was catastrophic. Blood flowed freely down the creature's chest and it quickly began to stumble. They only had to evade it, allowing it to bleed out. Finally it collapsed, nearly taking out the well as it fell. Fortunately, it missed that.

"Well, supper tonight!" Grimmjow announced with a toothy grin as he let his resurrection fade. "Who's with me?" He asked and laughed at the small 'ew' from Rukia. Shunsui shook his head, then frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Can you and Starrk eat all of that?" He asked and the arrancar looked taken aback for a moment before swearing sulferously. "I'm assuming that means no." He wasn't really surprised. Shunsui remembered from the last giant that the two arrancar had eaten a bit, and left the rest for the scavengers.

"No way. Shit! Now we have to chop it up and cart it off." Grimmjow growled, seeing the problem. "Or it's going to stink up this place like no one's business. Great, just fucking great." He ran a hand through his hair as Starrk and the others jogged up. "Well, let's eat a bit before taking care of that bullshit."

"What bullshit?" Toshiro inquired and they had to explain the problem. It was mildly amusing, seeing almost everyone completely grossed out. Only Byakuya managed to completely maintain his composure but from the way he stared at the giant's corpse, he was not happy about the situation.

Starrk and Grimmjow managed to eat the meat off an arm, but that was the limit of their capacity. Then they began the disgusting and back-breaking work of chopping the thing up and moving it out.

"If this wasn't so gross it'd be funny as hell." Grimmjow grunted as they worked on rolling the giants' head away. Shunsui didn't respond, wishing he wasn't touching the thing. There were little black flecks in the monster's hair and he had a bad feeling they would both end up with fleas. Although…

"Can arrancar get fleas?" He asked aloud and Grimmjow paused in his pushing for a moment before groaning.

"Shit man! Did you have to say that? Now I'm going to be itching all day!" He complained and Shunsui smiled. "And I have no damned idea. Before, no. Now? Fuck… probably. Ugh. This sucks donkey balls."

"Mhm." Not the way he would have put it, but he agreed with the sentiment. This was turning into a terrible day.

It took the rest of the day to move the remains to a distance they deemed safe. That night, Grimmjow called a quick meeting as they sat around the fire. The building wasn't ready to be used, yet.

"Okay, so I've been thinking. It'll cut down on our work time but those damned giants are beyond annoying. I want to start sending out monster hunting parties." He said and Shunsui nodded. He thought that was a very good idea. What if the giant had collapsed onto the well? Or worse yet, the house? All their work could have been undone. "But those things are kinda tricky. We need to send out pairs that work. What kind of power do you have, anyway?" He asked Nanao. She blinked at him, adjusting her glasses.

"My primary power is kido. I don't think I could use it to kill one of the giants, but I could use it to hold them in place." She said after a moment and Grimmjow nodded thoughtfully. "It doesn't work the same as it used to, but I've managed to use several bakudo spells."

"Hmm. Okay, how about this? We'll split into groups and rotate hunting duties. You and ice chick can go with stone face. Me and Shunsui'll be together and Starrk and l'il guy got the third spot." Grimmjow said and Shunsui smiled at all the nicknames. Nanao, interestingly enough, had managed to avoid getting one. Her reaction to 'four eyes' had been frightening even for the Espada. "That sound good?" He glanced around, seeing if anyone had any objections.

"It will put us behind but you are right. Those things are very difficult." Starrk sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Even when we finish the house, we will have to keep a watch out for them. You mentioned kido warding the house, to give us a warning if anything attacked. Do you think you could create something for a larger area?" He directed the question at Shunsui, likely because he was the first to mention warding the house.

"Hmm." Shunsui considered it before looking at Nanao. Kido was not his area of expertise although he could use it. She looked pensive for a moment before nodding.

"I think I could do something like that." She said, relieving him considerably. With that decided, they settled in to sleep. After all the hard work, no one was interested in anything intimate. Shunsui closed his eyes, curling up beside Grimmjow as Byakuya held the watch.

Things would be busy tomorrow, and for the foreseeable future. He needed his rest.


	13. Days Done

Shunsui concentrated on scraping the hide, removing the flesh and fat from the skin.

Over the past few days, they'd quickly discovered their strengths and weaknesses. Grimmjow, Rukia and oddly enough, Byakuya had a knack for carpentry and repairs. They were the ones working on the house. Shunsui had demonstrated his incompetence by almost nailing his finger to a board, and Starrk had taken him to teach him the fine points of making buckskin clothing and tanning furs. He'd been started with small pieces, rabbit furs, things that they wouldn't miss much if they were ruined. And he had ruined many of them but Starrk had encouraged him, telling him it was completely normal.

What he was working on now was another rabbit fur but he hadn't damaged it yet. Shunsui thought he was really getting the knack of scraping the hides, which was important. But then, every step in the process was important. As soon as this hide was fully scraped he would add it to the dressing solution. That was a mixture of deer brains and water. Starrk had shown him how to prepare it, although he hadn't done that personally yet.

"I hope this isn't burning." Shunsui glanced up and smiled as he saw Starrk. The Espada was hovering over his own buckskin. It was on the final stage of the process, smoking. To do it the arrancar had constructed a makeshift smoker, nothing but a wooden box with a hole cut in the top. The smoke was directed through that hole and into the bag above it.

"I'm sure it's fine." Shunsui said although he really didn't know much about it. But Starrk knew what he was doing, he was sure it would work out. Starrk turned aside with a sigh, going back to his other project… making pemmican. He thought it was the most practical way to ensure a good food supply over the winter.

Not that that was really a problem. In one of the houses, they'd unearthed a cellar full of jars and cans. Still, there was very little meat there. Combined with the deer pemmican, Shunsui thought they would eat well over the winter. A chicken nosed by his foot, searching for bugs and he smiled down at it.

The whole scene at the house was becoming very domestic, he reflected. New walls were going up and Grimmjow and Rukia were busy finding materials for the roof. Soon, that would be ready for them. Shunsui honestly couldn't wait, even if it would be very dark. Intact glass was not something they could find.

"Yo, Shunsui. Stone face just got back with ice chick. How's that thing coming?" Grimmjow's voice recalled him to reality and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm almost done, but then I need to dress it and stretch it." All of that was time sensitive. The arrancar shrugged, looking at the hide thoughtfully.

"Not like we need to go out right away. The giants and shit'll still be there waiting for us." He said and Shunsui chuckled softly. He was certainly right about that.

So far, they'd taken down three giants and scores of other creatures. A few times, their camp had been attacked but Nanao's wards worked extremely well. They weren't quite ready to do away with the nightly watch but when they were behind walls, they would. Another thing everyone was looking forward to.

"Yo, Nanao. What you doing over there?" Grimmjow suddenly asked and he glanced over. Nanao was gathering ashes from the fire? She didn't look up from what she was doing, intent on her task.

"I'm going to make some soap. My mother taught me how." She said shortly and the arrancar watched her thoughtfully for a moment. Shunsui examined his hide for a moment, deciding the scraping was done and picked it up, taking it to the basin holding the dressing solution. He put it in and began massaging the mix into it as Grimmjow spoke again.

"Hey, would you know how to make, I dunno, a hand cream?" He sounded hopeful and Shunsui looked up with a blink. That… would be very good. Grimmjow was letting him top him all the time, now, but he was also returning the favor. Nanao looked up from the ashes with a frown.

"Why would you…?" Her voice trailed off as Grimmjow gave her a toothy grin. "No, I am NOT making a cream for you!" She sounded both embarrassed and disgusted. Shunsui smiled at the tone. That was his Nanao-chan. Then Starrk spoke, from his place pounding out the pemmican.

"That's my next project, after I'm finished with the buckskin and pemmican." He said which, to Shunsui, meant it would be a while. The buckskin in particular was taking quite a bit of time and several of them needed new clothes urgently for winter. First was Starrk but immediately after was Grimmjow, followed by himself. Hitsugaya's clothing was still almost intact, like Byakuya, and the two young women were even better. Their imprisonment with the faeries had been easy on clothing.

"Alright then, you can get that. I'll make the clothes, unless one of the chicks can do it." Grimmjow said and Nanao gave him a disgusted look. He noticed and replied to her expression. "What? You want Shunsui to do it? You'd end up with four arm holes."

"Hey…" He protested mildly as Nanao blinked, then giggled at the thought of him making clothing. It probably would be almost that bad, actually. "I admit, I'm not a tailor. But I could learn." He might be better at that than he was at construction. He hoped so, at least.

"Well, you can take that rabbit skin of yours and try an' make some mitts." Grimmjow said, which he nodded at. That would be both simple to make and useful. If the winter was as bitter as he suspected it would be, they would all need gloves and mitts.

When the dressing was done Starrk helped him a bit, showing him again the best way to stretch the hide. When that was done, they left it to dry and he joined Grimmjow for monster hunting duty. The wind was getting blustery but moving around helped them both stay warm. Shunsui could feel the bite of autumn in the air and see the leaves just starting to turn.

"We settled at just the right time." He commented and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, we did. I don't think the clothes are gonna be ready in time though." He said, running a hand through his hair with a scowl. "We might have to do something dumb, like tie on some furs. Starrk'd know how to cure those, I bet. I'm not sure how myself." He mused and Shunsui nodded. The method would have to be different from the buckskin process. "Well, whatever, we'll live. Can always just hole up 'til the clothes are done."

"That's true." The house would definitely be done by then and they would have plenty of food. They would have time to finish the clothing. Shunsui smiled as he looked over the land. It might be an overcast, blustery day but he was glad to be out and about.

The first part of their patrol was uneventful. They both stayed alert, him trying to scan with what was left of his reiatsu sensing while Grimmjow scented the air for threats, but they found nothing. The second part of their circuit, though, became very interesting very quickly.

"Woah. Get a load of that shit." Grimmjow breathed and Shunsui frowned as they watched, peering from behind a tree. He wasn't sure it would keep the giants from detecting them, but it was worth a shot. They definitely hadn't noticed them yet.

The two giants were doing their level best to kill each other. Shunsui hadn't seen anything like it. Most of the creatures they had seen had been of the same 'type' and willing to work together in a pack. Until now, they had never seen two giants together, though. The reason why was becoming obvious… they were not at all fond of each other. As they watched, one giant bit the other viciously, tearing a chuck of flesh out of its arm. One of the giants looked vaguely female, too, which was unusual. Not that it made a lot of difference… the giants had no obvious genitals. Shunsui was absolutely certain they were not breeding.

"Should we attack while they're distracted or wait for one of them to die?" He asked the arrancar in a low tone. He wasn't sure himself which course of action would be better. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he watched the display.

"Wait. Just woods around here, they won't fuck anything up." He said and Shunsui nodded. "And fighting two of them would be a pain in the ass." That was certainly true. They both just kept watching as the fight became more and more vicious.

Then, to their surprise, the giants suddenly broke off and began lumbering away. Shunsui lifted his eyebrows as he followed their direction then stiffened as he spotted something. Was that people? Grimmjow laughed. It was a low, nasty sound.

"Holy fuck! Will you look at that mask fragment. Ulquiorra!" He said and Shunsui blinked, trying to look closer. It was hard, they were quite far away. He'd never seen Ulquiorra before but he was willing to take Grimmjow's word on that. Then he caught a flash of orange and his eyes widened.

"Kurosaki?" He breathed and felt the Espada beside him stiffen like a terrier on point. "Grimmjow, the giants." He tried to remind the Espada of the real problem. Grimmjow glanced down at him with a scowl. "They need our help."

"Fuck, can't I just help the giants?" He asked and Shunsui scowled before slapping him lightly upside the head. "Hey! It's Kurosaki and Ulquiorra! I hate them both!" He protested and Shunsui sighed before drawing his swords. "The only one out there I don't have a beef with is the woman." That made him look again and this time he spotted the second head of red hair. Yes, that was Orihime Inoue.

"We need to help them. Besides, don't you owe her a favor for healing your arm?" He reminded the Espada. Coyote Starrk had happened to mention Grimmjow's loss, when he was threatening to remove his arm again if he kept calling him lazy bastard. He'd been curious so he'd asked, and that was how he'd learned that Inoue had restored it. Grimmjow frowned before nodding, reluctantly.

"Yeah… you're right. Saving her from those two bitches was something but then I was sort of a dick to her…" He sounded uncomfortable and Shunsui was sure he'd been an enormous dick to her. But that was no surprise, for the man the arrancar had been before. "Alright, let's do this."

Their joining the battle quickly turned it against the two giants. They were both injured to begin with and Ulquiorra and Ichigo were fighting as a team. Ulquiorra appeared to be like Starrk and Yammy, stuck in a version of his released form. Great black bat wings let him fly easily, making him a frustrating target for the two giants as Ichigo attacked from the ground.

"Oi! Keep him busy Ulqui! I got this shit!" Grimmjow called and the bat arrancar seemed to understand. He began attempting to distract the giant, making it turn and attempt to grab him. Grimmjow took his flying leap and performed it flawlessly… or so he thought. The giant felt him and while it failed to grasp the arrancar, it clipped his feet and sent him into the ground in an uncontrolled tumble. Shunsui winced, feeling the pain through their bond but he couldn't give much attention to it. He was fully engaged with the second giant.

"Bushogoma!" The giant roared as it was caught in a cyclone of power and Shunsui's eyes narrowed. He needed to handle this himself, now. Ichigo was using his Getsuga Tenshou on the other giant, keeping it away from a dazed Grimmjow as it bled to death. Ulquiorra didn't dare try to swoop through his whirlwind. What could he…? "Irooni." He said evenly as the giant broke free and mad green eyes fell on him. "Black."

What happened next was very dangerous, but he had no choice. He darted from side to side, moving with all the speed he had, distracting the creature. Then he leapt and landed a blow on the monster's chest. It bit deep, deeper than it could have without the color game behind it. Then he planted both his feet on the creature's chest, flinging himself backwards just before it could grab him.

That was a fatal wound but again, it took the monster time to bleed out. The giants were always like that, it seemed… Ulquiorra distracted the giant until it collapsed, hitting the ground with a thud that seemed to shake the earth.

"Mudderfwuckers." He looked over with a blink at that slurred voice and saw Grimmjow clutching his face as Orihime did her best to heal him. It seemed her rejection power was still working, which was a good thing for the Espada's nose. If it wasn't broken Shunsui would be very surprised. "Ow… thanks." He lowered his hand, wiping away the blood from his face. His skin was unmarred.

"Grimmjow? You helped us?" Ichigo sounded like he couldn't believe it. The Espada scowled at him before he shoved himself to his feet, wavering slightly as he let his resurrection go.

"Yeah, fuck you too Kurosaki. I only did it because Shunsui said I should." He said gruffly and Shunsui couldn't help but smile at the confused look on Ichigo's face. "And I still owe the woman. So yeah, whatever… hey, are you Claimed?" He suddenly asked and Shunsui felt his stomach lurch. His gaze went to the Quatro Espada. He was watching them with emotionless eyes. "No, wait, they're both Claimed?" He said in confusion and Shunsui swallowed. Ichigo looked away, his expression full of pain as Ulquiorra spoke.

"She is my woman. I have Claimed him to provide protection for us." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow scratched his hair for a moment before glancing at Shunsui. He thought he read something apologetic in those blue eyes. Then the arrancar looked back at Ulquiorra.

"Okay, that totally makes sense." Grimmjow sounded uncomfortable, though. "Anyway… um…" The Espada glanced towards him and Shunsui instantly understood what was going through his mind. He was very reluctant to invite two people he didn't get along with into the pack. But he was also guiltily aware that they undoubtedly needed shelter. Reaching over to rest a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, Shunsui addressed Ulquiorra. He was the one in charge of this little group.

"We have a house that we've been refurnishing. There should be plenty of room." The entire lower level would be more than big enough for all of them. And given that the house would likely not be as well insulated as it had once been, more body heat would be welcome. "However, Grimmjow is the pack leader. You will have to respect that." He said warningly and sensed Grimmjow's relief at his support. Ulquiorra blinked slowly at him.

"What is wrong with the Claim on you? It is… peculiar." The Quatro Espada said after a moment and Shunsui gave him a charming smile as Grimmjow growled softly. His charm was largely wasted. Ulquiorra seemed impervious.

"Nothing important." He said easily. He knew it was a lie. The way their inner worlds were bonding and the way their zanpakuto were meeting was unusual, to say the least. And Shunsui suspected that Grimmjow could no longer command him. He remembered how weak the compulsion through the Claim had felt, when Grimmjow had tried to hold him back from the faerie ring. Ulquiorra just gazed at him for a moment before speaking again.

"Who else is in this pack?" He asked and it was Grimmjow who answered.

"I've got Starrk. He's got my back." He said firmly and Ulquiorra nodded, emotionless but appreciating the point. Starrk was stronger than either of them. "He's got a Claim on the l'il guy. Hitsugaya? You know him?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo looked at him in blank horror.

"A Claim on… that's so wrong!" He exclaimed and Grimmjow grimaced, cleaning out his ear with a pinky finger as Shunsui sighed to himself.

"Toshiro is not actually a child, Ichigo. He's much older than you." He said to head off any more trouble. The arrancar did have taboos against child rape, after all. It was hard to imagine Ulquiorra taking offense to that but it could happen. Orihime had her hands clasped in front of her and was looking at the ground, he noticed. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, you want to get your head knocked off? Go tell him he's a fucking kid." Grimmjow sounded like he approved. "And anyway, they're both getting into it. So leave 'em alone, will ya?" He said and Ichigo swallowed, looking ill. "Anyway, we've got stone face, ice chick and Nanao girl too. It's a pretty good pack."

"Byakuya, Rukia and Nanao." Shunsui translated. Ichigo looked happy at the revelation of just how many people were alive, but Ulquiorra was not.

"A very shinigami pack. Has Starrk Claimed them all?" Ulquiorra's tone said how likely he found that. Grimmjow scowled at him, annoyed.

"No, of course not! Fuck, you kidding me? We're just getting along. You can do it too, it's not that fucking hard." Grimmjow groused as Ulquiorra just stared at the Sexta. There was no expression but Shunsui was definitely getting a 'you are an idiot' vibe from him. However…

"Things are going to be getting cold soon. While that might not bother you, it would definitely harm Orihime and Kurosaki." He put in, watching the Quatro Espada. He wasn't eager to have Ulquiorra for himself but he definitely wanted Ichigo and Inoue safe and sound.

"Please Ulquiorra-sama, he's right." Orihime said, looking at Ulquiorra with a beseeching expression. The Espada showed no expression but Shunsui could sense him weakening. "It was very cold last night and it will become colder. We don't have the skills to make shelter… if they do…"

"A cave would be sufficient." Ulquiorra said and Shunsui glanced over his wings. As a bat hollow, he no doubt thought so. Ichigo and Inoue both looked like they wanted to disagree but didn't quite dare. Shunsui considered how best to cajole the arrancar into joining them. Grimmjow, however, was running out of patience.

"Shit! Look, Starrk knows everything. And what he doesn't know, the l'il guy and the chicks do. You guys want to go it alone, fine, but tell me how you're gonna make clothes. Bet you don't have a fucking clue." Grimmjow said roughly and Ulquiorra involuntarily glanced over himself. His Espada clothing actually wasn't looking very good and he frowned, just a touch. "Now make up your mind, I don't have all damned day."

"…We will come with you, for now." Ulquiorra said after a momentary pause and Shunsui breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Grimmjow grunted before turning away.

"Good. C'mon, we'll show you. Patrolling can wait. Two giants is pretty good anyway…" He said and Shunsui nodded. Other monsters didn't like the giants so it was likely that was all they would find in the area.

When they got to the house they found Starrk was taking a nap by the fire, using a pillow he'd found in one of the ruined houses. Toshiro was using the charcoal grill to cook something and Shunsui licked his lips at the scent of grilling meat. There was also a pot over the fire, filled with bones and slowly perking away. Starrk believed, quite firmly, in always having hot bone broth available. It definitely warmed a body and Shunsui could see the charm.

"Rukia!" Shunsui blinked as Ichigo buzzed past him so fast, he was practically a blur. Rukia looked up from the work she was doing on the roof and yelped in surprise as she was very nearly knocked off by a too-enthusiastic friend.

"Ichigo BAKA! I'm working on this!" She protested, threatening him a bit with her hammer. He was almost crying in his relief at seeing her alive and well. "Let go of me, idiot!" She did wap him with the hammer then, making Grimmjow laugh.

"He's sure happy to see her… hey, Kurosaki! That your girlfriend – OW!" Rukia had thrown the hammer with unerring precision. Fortunately, with what was left of Grimmjow's hierro, it did no actual damage. "Damn it! A bit touchy." He groused, rubbing his forehead before flicking Shunsui a glance. "What do you bet I hit a nerve?" Grimmjow kept his voice down, though, Shunsui noticed. Proof that the arrancar might be a bit crazy but not actually insane.

"Probably. But I'd be careful with that. Kuchiki isn't very happy with the thought." Shunsui said with an amused smile. He could already see Byakuya staring silently at the couple, who were now quietly talking. Although really, there weren't a lot of options in this shattered land. Ichigo was very young but still quite suitable…

"Well, he better get over it. I mean, who else is she gonna hook up with? At least he's not an arrancar." Grimmjow said, which struck Shunsui as quite practical. Hitsugaya was kneeling beside Starrk, shaking him awake with a hand on his shoulder. The gunslinger sat up, yawning before glancing around.

"Ulquiorra? Grimmjow…?" His tone was slightly questioning and the pack leader glanced at him, frowning.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him about it later." He said and Shunsui had the oddest feeling he wasn't referring to Ulquiorra. Was Grimmjow talking about him? He eyed the Espada thoughtfully but decided not to ask just yet. Whatever it was, he didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone. And Orihime… Shunsui couldn't help but notice that she was watching Ichigo and Rukia's reunion with a pained expression on her face. And Ulquiorra was twitching, ever so slightly. As if he wanted to do something but had no idea what exactly it should be.

"Orihime-san? Tell me, do you have any useful skills? Like, oh, making clothing?" Shunsui asked, trying to divert her. It worked reasonably well and she shook her head, turning her attention to him.

"No. But I know how to make candles. And I can cook." She said and Shunsui spotted Grimmjow shaking his head and mouthing the word 'no' over her shoulder. What was that about? How would the Espada know about Inoue's cooking ability? Ulquiorra, however, had even less tact than Grimmjow.

"You cannot cook, onna. Leave that to Kurosaki." He said and her eyes teared up a little. Shunsui winced at the painful bluntness as Grimmjow put a hand over his face.

"Holy shit! Do you have to be so fucking rude, bat?" The Espada complained before looking at Orihime. "It's not that your cooking is bad, we just don't have much ingredients." He said gruffly. Shunsui was a bit surprised to see that Grimmjow could lie so well. "Leave that shit to me an' Starrk, we know what to do with bones and brains. But candles now, we're going to need those. What do you need to make them?" She started going into details and that quickly made Grimmjow frown. "Beeswax? We'd have to raid a bee nest, that could get dicey. Yo, Starrk! You know how to steal honey?"

"Yes. I remember, my people did that every summer. But animal fat will work for candles." The other Espada said with a yawn. "It is the same process. I can show her how to render the fat, then it will be up to her. I do not have time for candles." He said firmly and Shunsui nodded, unsurprised. Starrk wasn't being allowed the luxury of laziness, with all the things that urgently needed to be done. Ulquiorra, though, gave the Primera an unimpressed look.

"What are you doing that is requiring your time?" He asked, his tone making it clear that he thought Starrk was lazing around. Toshiro was the one who answered, bristling a bit.

"He's tanning buckskin, making pemmican and when that's done he's going to be making hand cream. He's doing more work than anyone." He said firmly, which made Ulquiorra blink slowly. Starrk sighed, waving away any offense.

"It's because I know so many things. When winter fully sets in, I intend to hibernate." He said and Grimmjow laughed as Shunsui smiled. He could most certainly see that. "Finally, some rest… but if I want to survive the winter I must work. Is the food done?" He asked and Toshiro checked the steaks before nodding.

"I think so. Who wants some food?" He asked, pulling them off the grill and onto some plastic plates, salvaged from another ruined house. Soon everyone was gathered and Shunsui noticed that Ichigo and Inoue were particularly happy to see the food. He didn't think they had been going hungry, precisely, but Shunsui had a feeling that Ulquiorra was not as attentive to their needs as Grimmjow had been to his. Grimmjow might have been insensitive to emotions, but not physical needs. Ulquiorra seemed to raise indifference to an art form.

The new additions seemed to settle in relatively well, but Shunsui could easily sense some trouble bubbling beneath the surface. Rukia, in particular, was not very happy to find that Ichigo and Inoue were both claimed. Shunsui rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched them interact. It was tempting to do something about that, but Ulquiorra was not the kind of monster Yammy had been. It was unlikely Grimmjow and Starrk would support them, given the fact of their own Claims. Even if they weren't the same as what they had been…

"Yo, Shunsui. Can we talk?" Grimmjow's voice interrupted his ruminations and he blinked, pulling his attention outwards.

"Certainly. What is it?" He asked and the Espada grunted, glancing around before leading him around the house. Shunsui went with him, curious to see what was going on. Grimmjow settled against the side of the house, his hands in his pockets as he frowned at nothing. "Is something wrong?" He asked, a bit concerned about the Espada's behavior. Grimmjow waved a hand, dismissing the concern.

"Not really. I mean, it's something that has to happen. I just didn't think it'd happen so soon but if we're really going to take those douchebags into the pack, it'd better happen sooner than later." He said gruffly and Shunsui frowned. Whatever was going through the Espada's mind was not pleasing him. "See, a pack is small and kinda fragile. You don't take new hollows into a pack unless they fit right, ya know? A town though, that's different." He said and Shunsui lifted an eyebrow.

"Hollows have towns?" That sounded absurd for creatures that preyed on each other. Grimmjow grinned at his tone.

"Yeah, we do. But only among the broken. They don't need to feed, so they gather up in big groups so other hollows have trouble feeding on 'em." He said and Shunsui nodded. That made sense. "Towns are more stable than packs. Sometimes they're run by just one hollow but usually it's a small group. So… I want you to be my partner in this." Grimmjow said and Shunsui stared at him, honestly shocked by the offer. The Espada met his eyes steadily. "It makes sense. You're the oldest and the smartest and shinigami, to boot. We've already got more shinigami than arrancar hanging around here." Grimmjow ran his thumb along his chin thoughtfully. "Sides, the Claim isn't working right. I'm not even sure I can stop it anymore. I think it might be permanent." He sounded troubled and Shunsui bit his lip at the thought. He'd entertained the idea himself, after Grimmjow had mentioned seeing Katen Kyokotsu. Then he'd decided not to worry about it since he couldn't affect it. "So, do you want to help me run this place?"

"Yes, I'll do it." He said after only a short moment. Really, this was what he wanted. He'd been working through Grimmjow, manipulating the Espada into doing things his way. Now he wouldn't need to. And that would definitely be better for any shinigami who came to their little settlement. Looking to Grimmjow for leadership would feel wrong to them but looking to him would come naturally. "Ah, I feel like Starrk! Too much work." He joked and Grimmjow laughed. "But it's for the best." He said and the Espada nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Well, let's get some food before Kurosaki and the woman eat it all." He said cheerfully and Shunsui smiled as he followed the Espada to the grill.

It was hard to say for sure, but he thought this was a good thing.

* * *

Later that night, Grimmjow made the announcement.

"Listen up! Me and Shunsui talked this out and since we're taking in people I don't like – no offense, woman, I do kind of like you – " He said to Orihime, who blushed. Ulquiorra just looked indifferent while Kurosaki looked irritated. "So now this shit is going to be a town. That means Shunsui's officially in charge of this right along with me." He said, which made the shinigami in the audience exchange glances. Starrk just nodded, unsurprised. He'd likely been anticipating this for some time.

"Kyoraku?" Byakuya said as Grimmjow sat down, picking up his fiddle and examining it thoughtfully. He smiled at his fellow taichou, before turning the smile on the rest of them.

"As Grimmjow said, we've discussed it. Since there are many shinigami here, it only seems right that one of us be his second in command." He said easily. That made Nanao give him a hard stare.

"Is he still the squad leader, then?" She asked and Shunsui hesitated. He didn't want to – but Grimmjow as more than willing to put it out there.

"We're equals now. If we ever can't make a decision, Starrk'll get to be the tiebreaker since he's goddamned ancient. That okay for you?" He asked and no one found any objections in that. "Good. Now… it's about time to get some sleep, ya? So let's have a song." Grimmjow pulled up his fiddle and Shunsui saw Ichigo's eyes widen as the Espada began to play. The melody was very simple yet very beautiful.

_Day is done,  
Gone the sun,  
From the lakes, from the hills, from the sky…  
All is well, safely rest…  
God is nigh._

_Fading light,  
Dims the sight,  
And a star gems the sky, gleaming bright…  
From afar, drawing near..  
Falls the night._

_Thanks and praise for our days,_  
Neath the sun, neath the stars, neath the sky…  
As we go, this we know…  
God is nigh.

"…What song is that?" Nanao asked in the silence afterwards. Grimmjow smiled, setting down his bow.

"Taps. You play it at dusk." He explained. "And funerals. But no one's dead yet, let's keep it that way. I'll take the first watch." He said and everyone took that as a signal, settling in to sleep. Ulquiorra curled up around Orihime, using his wings to warm her, Shunsui noticed. He settled in with Starrk and Toshiro, both of whom were too tired to consider intimacy. Vaguely, before he dropped off, he wondered who else might stumble over them.

He hoped more survivors would eventually find them.


	14. Of Pumpkins and Mice

Shunsui smiled as he flicked the fringe of his brand new buckskin jacket.

The new clothing was in short supply but the snow was starting to come down, so Grimmjow had done some ruthless prioritizing. Starrk had needed a full set of clothing, but he and Grimmjow really only required jackets. Well, and he needed boots. That had been critical… his sandals, without socks, had not been remotely acceptable for the dead of winter. Glancing down, he examined the moccasins Starrk had fashioned for him. They were a bit crude, held together with more buckskin and heavy stitching, but the Espada had lined them with fur. His feet were quite warm, now, which was more than most of them could say.

"This ain't bad. I just hope the snow doesn't get too heavy." Grimmjow squinted at the sky. "Starrk's worried. Did you see those lines he put up?"

"Yes. It seems absurd but…" Starrk had run ropes, scavenged from a shed, from the house to their outhouse and also the chicken coup. The idea was that if a truly brutal blizzard hit, they would need the ropes to find their way. He'd told them a few cautionary tales of individuals who had tried to take a leak, gotten lost and froze to death. Shunsui had trouble picturing such a storm. The weather in Soul Society tended to be mild, without the radical shifts that characterized weather in the Living World.

"Yeah… but I think he's right. I seem to remember shit like that happening, from my blacksmith. He lived in a cold place. Pretty sure they just used a chamber pot when the weather really sucked, though." He said after a moment and Shunsui winced. "But we don't have many good pots and the kiln is a project for next year."

"Yes." Starrk knew how to make pots but the thought of doing it this year sent him into terminal exhaustion. Rukia and Orihime were both very interested in learning, though, when he got the kiln put together. That part would involve hard work for all of them so Shunsui was also happy to postphone it. "It's not really necessary, not for some time." They had some steel pots, taken from the ruins. Really, they might not need a kiln at all, but Starrk was taking the long view and wanted to pass his knowledge along. Grimmjow grunted, nodding.

"Yeah. Starrk's thinking of our descendants. Ya know, I wonder. How long will we live? And can we even have kids?" He said, voicing a concern that was preying a little on everyone's minds. Orihime and Ulquiorra were quite sexually active but there was no sign of a child yet. The way the worlds had shattered left it open to question. Where would new souls come from?

"It's too early to say." Shunsui refused to worry about it. This was definitely something they couldn't change and it was much, much too early to say. Leaving aside that shinigami and hollows weren't that fertile to begin with, Inoue and the Espada were different species. And so far, they were the only active ones in the group, although that might change soon. Speaking of which… "When do you plan to speak to Ulquiorra?" That was a source of tension in the group and the Espada knew it. Grimmjow grimaced, pausing to lean against a tree. Shunsui found his own tree, sticking his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"That's the question, ain't it? I know you shinigami don't like it much." He said and Shunsui winced. That was an understatement. Since Kurosaki technically had a higher reiatsu pool than Ulquiorra, the Claim had to be refreshed fairly frequently. That was very uncomfortable for everyone since Ichigo was not remotely consenting. The only thing that made it even remotely tolerable was that Ulquiorra clearly found it just as distasteful. "We just have to convince the bat that he's safe here and doesn't need the bastard anymore, and that he won't take revenge on him. That second part is the hard part. Kurosaki sure doesn't help with that." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, he doesn't do subtle very well." Ichigo had already gotten into a fight once with Ulquiorra. Fortunately, the Espada considered noisy insults to be beneath his notice. "And Orihime?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No way. He's planning to put a pup in her and to tell the truth, his Claim on her is just as jacked as ours is." That was a new piece of information and Shunsui lifted his eyebrows at the Espada, silently asking for more. Grimmjow shrugged, a touch uncomfortably. "It's weird… his Claim with Kurosaki feels like a normal Claim, but what he's got with the woman doesn't. Don't ask me."

"Hmm. I wonder. Does it have something to do with emotions?" Ulquiorra didn't reveal his feelings much, but that didn't mean they were nonexistent. He was extremely protective of Orihime, in his own way. "You were fond of me and I know Starrk and Toshiro have a connection." Although, did the feelings have to be mutual? Shunsui contemplated it for a moment and had to admit that he did feel something for the arrancar. He could be unbelievably annoying, at times, but the good was coming to outweigh the bad. "I wonder how Inoue really feels about him." Perhaps he should discuss that with her. He would be more tactful than Grimmjow, although the arrancar was actually developing some sensitivity.

"Yeah. Oh shit, hide!" Grimmjow grabbed his arm and Shunsui blinked before spotting what the arrancar had seen… Nanao looking around with an intent expression. Smiling cheerfully, he joined the arrancar in quickly leaving the area. "Hey, let's go to that pumpkin patch and grab a gourd. Good excuse for a walk, hey?"

"Sounds good." The pumpkin patch had likely been meant for jack-o-lanterns. They weren't as sweet as real cooking pumpkins but they were adequate, particularly when tossed in a bone broth and seasoned with salt. Salt might eventually be a problem, oddly enough. Shunsui had never really thought about it before but where did salt come from? Starrk had mentioned the marsh they had passed through as a possible source, or the sea. Although they could live without it. There were naturally occurring salts in meat so it was not necessary for health. It would be good for preservation, though.

A few wet, heavy flakes drifted down and Shunsui glanced up at the sky. It was light grey and bright, threatening more snow but still pleasant. A blustery autumn day, it was a good time to take a walk. They stretched their legs, soon finding the pumpkin patch. It was a tangled mess of vines and squashes, untended by any human hands.

"Let's just get a few little ones, easier to clean." Grimmjow said and Shunsui nodded as they hunted through the patch. They would plant their own next year although it was likely this field would reseed itself, as well. Shunsui vaguely wondered how many domestic plants and animals would manage to go feral. Pigs certainly had. They'd caught a wild boar the previous week. Although from what Rukia had said, that was not unusual at all… apparently pigs were masters of escaping and going hog wild. Shunsui smiled at the thought.

Unfortunately, their doom was waiting for them when they returned to the house.

"There you are! Oh, you were getting pumpkins? Fine, put them by the fire but then you need to clean out the chicken coup." Nanao said firmly, adjusting her glasses and Grimmjow groaned.

"Oh fuck, do we have to?" Grimmjow said and she just stared at them. "Fine, fine! Shit… c'mon Shunsui." He growled and Shunsui sighed to himself. Cleaning the chicken coup was definitely among their least favorite duties but it did have to be done. The arrancar set his pumpkin down and he followed suit, turning it so it looked a bit nicer. "We're the leaders around here. Why didn't we put in a condition that we don't have to do the shit jobs?"

"A wonderful idea but absolutely no one would have let us get away with it." He could easily imagine Byakuya's stare and Rukia and Nanao glaring at him. Starrk would probably threaten to shoot them, considering all the work he was doing. And Toshiro would back him up. Grimmjow nodded morosely.

"Yeah, we'd have a mutiny on our hands. Oh well, time to get our hands dirty." That was definitely what happened. Fortunately, there was soap and warm water waiting for them when they were done. Shunsui pulled off his jacket, not wanting to get it wet as he cleaned off and shivered at the cold air. Autumn was definitely here. Which reminded him…

"You know, I was thinking. Should we have a harvest celebration?" He asked and Grimmjow flicked him a curious glance. "Like Obon." That was a festival to commemorate the souls of the dead. That would have special meaning, this year.

"Oh yeah, like Halloween? I like that." Grimmjow said and Shunsui blinked. He knew about Halloween although he'd never celebrated it… it was fairly new to Japan, let alone Soul Society. Also, it was for children more than adults, in his opinion. "We can have a Wicker Man! That would be great. Bit of work but there's lots of straw and if we have it near the river we can put it out easy. Yeah, I like this! Tell me about this Obon thing though. Is there anything special for that?"

"Yes, a dance." He began explaining how it worked to the arrancar and he was very pleased. They were still talking about it when Starrk came out and overheard some of what they were discussing.

"A Wicker Man? Grimmjow… what would we put inside?" Starrk sounded confused and troubled. Grimmjow gave him a look of blank incomprehension.

"Straw? What are you on about, Starrk?" He asked and the gunslinger hesitated.

"…I thought those were supposed to hold sacrifices to the gods. Usually captives or sometimes, a member of the tribe. Human sacrifices." He specified as Grimmjow blinked and Shunsui choked a little. "Druids did that?"

"Fucking… Starrk, I'm talking about a new age Wicker Man! Like the wiccans do to have fun! Not a bloodthirsty goddamned druid Wicker Man!" He protested and Starrk looked very relieved.

"Oh. I see. Sorry, I don't have many new age wiccans in here. I do have a few druids…" He said and Shunsui shook his head with a smile. "Dancing? This does sound like fun. We should catch something special for it."

"Yeah… you know, it's not like we have a set day for this. So let's build the Wicker Man and wait for a nice day with a good kill to set it on fire and dance and sing, yeah?" Grimmjow said and Shunsui nodded. "Hey, you're a good singer. I want to teach you some stuff so you can sing with me."

"Certainly." He would be more than willing to help the Espada with that. "I enjoy singing." He said with a smile. "Do you think we could make some drums?" Although he knew nothing at all about how to do that. "Even a hollow log might do." Anything to bang out a rhythm on. He pulled back on his coat, feeling quite a bit warmer with the leather blocking out the breeze. "And would you mind if I taught you some of the traditional Obon songs?" The arrancar likely didn't know them. He looked intrigued by the thought.

"Yeah, sure." He said agreeably and Starrk left them to their project, going to work on another piece of clothing. Right now he and Toshiro were making mitts and hats. Shunsui hated to admit it, but it seemed his skill at tailoring was nearly as bad as his handyman abilities. But he was turning into a decent tanner. That was something, at least.

They were practicing songs and trading melodies when Ulquiorra and Ichigo returned to camp from monster hunting duty. They both looked over to see that the pair were carrying baskets of fruit?

"Nothing of interest. However, the apple grove had one tree that was ripe and the fruits are reasonably sweet." Ulquiorra reported as he set down his basket. "There are more still on the tree."

"We might wanna pick those. Wonder why the others are waiting so long? Maybe they're confused on the seasons." Grimmjow speculated and Shunsui nodded. If the weather had changed the fruit trees might need to acclimatize. "Although they can run pretty late. Well, whatever, if they freeze they freeze." He took an apple, tossing it to him. Shunsui caught it easily before biting into it. It was sweet but just a little tart, very flavorful. Then the Espada took one for himself. "Nice! Hey, Ulquiorra. Do something romantic and bring your woman an apple." The green eyed Espada fixed him with a blank stare.

"Romance is meaningless. However, she could require sustenance." He allowed before taking several apples and leaving. Ichigo just glared after him and Shunsui sighed to himself. Grimmjow shook his head, still eating his apple.

"The problem with him is that he's got a huge personality problem but he doesn't think it's a problem… whatever." The arrancar glanced towards him and Shunsui met bright blue eyes, understanding the wordless message. Grimmjow wasn't going to talk to Ichigo about this. They were getting along slightly better, mostly by avoiding each other and he didn't want to change that.

"Ichigo." He said softly, drawing the young man's attention to him. The Espada grabbed a few more apples, muttering about Nanao and Rukia as he left. "We need to talk." Ichigo met his gaze with a troubled air before taking a seat and picking up an apple.

"What about, Kyoraku-san?" He asked politely and Shunsui noted the honorific. From what he'd been able to determine, that meant Ichigo did not feel particularly close to him. Partly it was likely a function of his age… Ichigo addressed Byakuya by his first name, but they were far closer to peers than he and Ichigo were. Although Kuchiki would no doubt deny it.

"About potentially freeing you from Ulquiorra." He said softly and saw shock on Kurosaki's face. He swallowed, blinking before shaking his head.

"I already spoke to Byakuya. He says Starrk and Grimmjow would attack us if we tried and force you and Toshiro to help." He said in a low tone and Shunsui wasn't too surprised. He smiled and shook his head.

"They would attack us if we tried to kill him. But we can try to convince him he no longer needs to Claim you." He said and Ichigo frowned. "He doesn't want you for yourself. Likely he would already have released you, if he didn't think you would try to kill him."

"And I would! I have to find a way out of this and free Inoue." Kurosaki growled and Shunsui winced internally. That was an understandable reaction but also the heart of the problem.

"Then you will never be free." He said, allowing his tone to become harsh. Ichigo flinched. "Ichigo, Ulquiorra's Claim on Orihime isn't like what he has with you. Grimmjow says it's more like what he has with me." Shunsui said and Ichigo frowned.

"What… is he to you? Rukia says you're really together but…" From the look on his face, he found it more than a bit preposterous. Shunsui had to smile at that.

"He's changing. You must have noticed that." Ichigo nodded. Meeting Kurosaki again had underlined the changes Grimmjow was going through. After a bit of bristling and posturing, he was managing to act like an adult and be civil when he and Ichigo needed to speak. And he didn't really feel a need to prove he was 'better' than Ichigo now. Of course, the competition might not be fair if he tried. Grimmjow had a connection to him and might be able to pull on his reiatsu, at this point. "I'm really growing quite fond of him. He can be quite a jackass but we all have our flaws." He said with a smile and Ichigo snorted, no doubt thinking that that was an understatement. "And, to be practical, I'm fairly sure that if he died something terrible would happen to me." He said seriously and Kurosaki blinked. "And vice versa. The way our inner worlds have partially merged… having that connection broken could be fatal." All the zanpakuto involved agreed. If he'd died after Yammy, nothing much would have happened to Grimmjow, since his power wasn't flowing back. But now it was and breaking the link would be catastrophic for both sides.

"Oh. And you think Ulquiorra has something like that with Inoue?" Ichigo sounded dubious and a touch troubled. "He's just such a jerk to her." He said and Shunsui nodded with a sigh.

"Even Grimmjow has noticed." And once, he'd been the most insensitive of the Espada. Shunsui thought that Ulquiorra was taking that title, along with the most indifferent. "But he may be changing. He seems like the kind to deny his feelings." Even if the Espada was developing real feelings for Orihime, he might not admit to them. "Still, killing him might harm her." That was the real point. None of the shinigami cared at all about Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and Starrk didn't either, precisely. They just thought he hadn't done anything wrong, by hollow standards. Ichigo looked down, his expression rather sad. "We need to talk him into releasing you and you need to be prepared to forswear any revenge… and mean it." He said firmly. That was going to be very, very hard for the young man. He'd been repeatedly raped by the Espada. That Ulquiorra saw it simply as a tool of domination wouldn't help much.

"…I have to think about it. But if it means getting away from that bastard…" He said in a low tone and Shunsui nodded. He understood what Ichigo felt. He likely would have made that bargain, back when his relationship with Grimmjow was new and he wanted nothing more than to be free of him.

"Fuck!" They both looked up to see the arrancar stalking towards them. He looked irritated at something. "Kurosaki! Tell me you're not too goddamned stuck up to drum on a rock."

"What?" Ichigo was just confused but Shunsui quickly figured it out and chuckled.

"You shouldn't have even asked him." Byakuya would definitely not be willing to bang out a tune with whatever drum they managed to create. Grimmjow scowled.

"I just want everyone to take a turn. He's not even going to dance! Dick." He complained and Ichigo still looked puzzled. "You haven't told him about the Odon festival yet?"

"Obon." He corrected the Espada before turning to Ichigo. "We're having a harvest festival, combining several traditions. Grimmjow is going to be building a Wicker Man to set on fire." Shunsui actually liked that idea quite a bit. Obon festivals traditionally involved bonfires, often in patterns. The Wicker Man would easily fill the niche. "We'll also make some jack-o-lanterns and have a feast. Probably slow cook the meat." That wouldn't be too hard. Rukia, Starrk and Grimmjow all knew the trick of wrapping meat in wet leaves and burying it in hot coals. "We can make a sauce. It should be delicious." They had canned tomatoes and they had been drying herbs from the garden.

"Yeah, maybe we can try to raid a bee's nest and get some honey for that. That'd really bring it together." Grimmjow said and Shunsui's mouth watered at the thought. Only rice would make it better, but the land they had settled in was definitely not suited to growing rice. "Or even sort through one of the ruins and try to find some sugar. They're so damned fucked up though." No one liked going through the ruins. It really was dangerous. Nanao had almost gotten caught in a collapse but Byakuya had called a warning before the remains of a roof could come down. "Maybe I can ask Starrk to do it."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." The gunslinger was busy but the thought of a really good barbecue sauce might be enough allure to pull him in. "I'll mention it." Starrk was less likely to threaten to shoot him than Grimmjow. Shunsui smiled in amusement at the thought. Starrk threatened quite a bit, but mostly didn't mean it.

"This sounds like fun. Sure, I'll take my turn drumming." Ichigo said with a small smile before standing. "I should see what Rukia's up to." He excused himself and they both watched him go. Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow at him and Shunsui just shrugged. He really wasn't certain how it would turn out.

That night, Grimmjow played another song by the fire. None of them could understand the lyrics, this time. The language was alien but beautiful, very smooth and lyrical. Shunsui closed his eyes, just savoring it. The fact that he couldn't understand a word only made it better. This was music, in its purest sense. After the song was over, though, Starrk chuckled softly.

"You're lucky only the two of us can understand that, or all the women here would likely be hitting you." He said and that garnered him quite a bit of attention. Grimmjow just grinned. "It is a story about mice and how women are terrified of them for no real reason. It is funny because it is true."

"I am not terrified of mice!" Rukia protested as Nanao and Inoue both blushed. Shunsui grinned as he remembered an incident in the Eighth Division. Nanao's scream when the mouse had run over her books had been quite impressive. So had her slap when he'd tried to comfort her. Starrk smiled easily at Rukia.

"Then you are a rare woman. But it is late. Shall we retire?" And most of them did except, interestingly, Ichigo and Rukia. Shunsui caught Byakuya giving them a look but the noble said nothing. Really, who else was Rukia likely to fall in love with? And he could sense the sexual attraction between the two of them. Likely it had sparked in the Living World. Smiling, Shunsui settled in with Grimmjow and felt an arm go around him. Meeting bright blue eyes, he ran a hand through the hair and pulled the arrancar into a promising kiss.

"Tomorrow." He murmured into the Espada's ear. The inside of the house had no privacy at all so mostly, they had sex during the day, within Nanao's wards. Vaguely, he wondered what they would do when winter hit. Create some kind of partition? It would do nothing for sounds but that couldn't be helped. Grimmjow nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Blue eyes were warm with lust and they kissed a bit more, just enjoying teasing each other before they properly settled in to sleep. Shunsui quickly fell into his dreams, warm echoes of his past, sitting on the roof of the Eighth and watching the sun set, a saucer of sake in hand.

It was a beautiful dream.


	15. Hints of Things to Come

Of course, not everything went smoothly.

"Motherfucking bastards!" Grimmjow snarled as Shunsui hastily released his shikai. He didn't recognize the beings attacking them, precisely. But Byakuya's bankai had caught one and it had broken apart, sparkles of blue fire flowing free. Oddly, most of them did not go to Starrk, just vanishing into the aether.

The demons didn't look very human. They were large and covered in horny hide, not bone like hollows but extremely tough. Shunsui fought hard, calling on the games Katen Kyokotsu allowed him. He could hear Nanao calling out kidos and feel the cold from both Toshiro and Rukia, but could spare no attention for it. He was facing four of them himself.

They finally managed to beat the demons back, but couldn't kill them all. Realizing they were beaten, the remnants of the attackers fled. Panting, he lowered his weapons and wished they dared pursue. But glancing around, he could see his first thought was correct… they'd taken injuries. Byakuya had a deep cut on one cheek that was bleeding freely and he was kneeling beside Rukia, who was panting softly and holding her belly. Fortunately, there was no blood. Toshiro also had a few wounds and Inoue was in the process of rejecting them.

"Shit, I hope the bat and Kurosaki are alright." Grimmjow said worriedly, which would have been funny under other circumstances. But the attack had taken place in the day, while the two of them were monster hunting. Shunsui ran a hand through his hair, then winced as he realized he'd accidentally smeared it with blood. He'd done that before, of course, but it had been easier to clean off back then.

"Hopefully they'll be back." With any luck, Ulquiorra and Ichigo had completely missed the excitement. If not… they might be dead. "We can't go find them. We have no idea where they are." The circuits they ran were wide. Grimmjow grunted before nodding.

"Yeah – " He started to say something else but Shunsui completely lost track of it as he saw Byakuya raising a cup of water to Rukia's lips. That was nothing unusual but the way Starrk rudely slapped it out of his hand definitely was. Shunsui could see the shock behind Byakuya's mask and the more obvious surprise on Rukia's face. The water sprayed on the ground and the Espada bent over it, sniffing.

"This smells like death. Where did you get it?" He snapped and Kuchiki blinked before responding.

"The well." He answered and Starrk froze for a moment before vanishing in a quick sonido. Grimmjow cursed and Shunsui was right behind the two of them as they raced for the well.

"The bastards! The motherfucking bastards!" Grimmjow raged as he bent over the well, sniffing. "They threw something in it! Fucking SHIT!" Shunsui tried to sniff the water as well but couldn't detect anything. The hollows had a vastly more powerful sense of smell than any shinigami. Starrk lifted out a bucket of water, sniffed it and tried a bit before immediately spitting it out.

"Calm down Grimmjow. We can fetch water from the river." He tried to soothe the Espada. Although the problem with that was – Grimmjow snarled.

"In the middle of winter? Shit! Maybe we can melt snow but damnit, we need this for the garden – hey, what are you doing Coyote?" He asked as Starrk jumped onto the edge of the well. The gunslinger flicked them a glance.

"I am going to see if I can locate what they put in the well. If it is a poison it has likely dispersed, but it may be an object." He said briefly and Shunsui frowned, looking into the depths. The well wasn't too deep but it was still intimidating. "I can fly, it is no great risk."

"Err, alright. Shouldn't you take off your clothes though?" Grimmjow suggested and Starrk blinked before nodding. Toshiro was at the well beside him now, watching with a frown. Starrk began to disrobe, handing his leathers to the small taichou.

"Be careful. The water will be very cold." He warned. "You might not notice yourself passing out." That caused the gunslinger to pause, daunted at the thought. He couldn't die but being trapped at the bottom of a well…

"Do we have any ropes?" Byakuya asked and Nanao and Rukia both took off for the house to find some. They soon brought out a coil of nylon rope, which Starrk tied to his waist before jumping down into the well.

What followed was very unpleasant for Starrk. He had to pause several times to warm up, but he did eventually find what he was looking for.

"I knew it. I could smell it." Starrk managed to pull himself out of the well on his own power, holding something triumphantly in his hand. Shunsui was going to take it but the gunslinger held it away. "No. I… might have made a slight error in touching it with bare skin." The expression on his face was mildly pained. "Everyone please step back." He requested and they quickly gave him some room. He dropped the item on the ground before shaking out his hand with a groan. Shunsui ignored the object, which looked like a glass ball, in favor of Starrk's hand.

"Oh my kami." Not for the first time, he blessed the Espada's immortal nature. It looked like the skin and flesh was trying to rot off. Even as he watched, though, the trend reversed itself and the flesh began knitting back together. "Is that safe to touch with anything?" He wasn't sure he wanted to volunteer for that experiment. From the way they were all looking at the little thing, no one else was eager either.

"Are there bones in this thing?" Grimmjow peered at the orb, careful not to touch it. "And teeth? Yeah. Huh. These bones look awfully small. I mean, really small." He straightened with a grimace. "Gross."

"Nanao? Do you have a containing kido for this?" He asked and she nodded, her expression set. "Is the water safe now?" Grimmjow pulled up another bucket and sniffed it before shaking his head.

"No, but it smells a bit better. Give it some time it might be alright." He said and Shunsui nodded. "Hey, stone face. After kido queen takes care of your face, let's go down to the river and get some water. Shunsui, you come too." Shunsui nodded, amused that Grimmjow had just nicknamed Nanao. And that one, she would probably allow. She was proud of her skill with kido. Byakuya nodded.

"Yes." That would split their strength almost equally. Starrk, Toshiro and Rukia could look after themselves. And that became better when two familiar faces arrived.

"Woah! What happened here?" Ichigo asked as they tried to decide what to do with the poisonous ball. Starrk was favoring burying it far, far away from them, in a place they didn't care about. What place was good for that, though? Ulquiorra just looked around, frowning.

"We were attacked by demons." He explained. He would have gone further but then Grimmjow had an idea. He was peering thoughtfully at the globe and suddenly raised his voice.

"Hey, woman! Get over here." He ordered and Orihime looked up from what she was doing, surprised. She hurriedly stood up, murmuring a few apologies to Toshiro. He just nodded, stoically enduring his pain. His wounds were mostly healed, in any case. "This thing had to have been made somehow. Can you, I don't know, reject whatever they did to make this? Get those bones out?" He asked and Shunsui blinked. Grimmjow really did have moments of genius, sometimes.

"I – I can try, Grimmjow-san." Inoue said. "But is there somewhere to put it down? I think the kido needs to be removed." She said cautiously and Nanao nodded. They took the globe far from the garden, setting it on the ground. The earth immediately began becoming blighted. The grey color spread from the globe with sickening speed but Inoue just bent over it, calling her power of rejection.

It wasn't hard for her to completely shatter the little orb, freeing the bones inside. But as she did, Orihime heaved a sob before beginning to weep. She knelt beside the bits of bone and teeth, hiding her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. Ulquiorra stood awkwardly, uncertain of what to do. It was Grimmjow, with his lack of inhibitions and fledgling sense of compassion, who knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey woman, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice shockingly gentle. She sniffled before managing to respond.

"It was a baby. A baby… th-they trapped the soul and u-used it… it's so horrible!" Orihime sobbed and Grimmjow gently pulled her closer, letting her cry into his jacket. Shunsui saw Ichigo looking at the ground, his face pale and his body language slightly guilty. For not comforting Inoue himself? Ulquiorra just looked unsettled, unable to deal with this kind of emotional disturbance.

"Yeah, but you freed it. Maybe it'll be reborn, yah?" The Espada said, patting her on the back. "It's alright. You did good. If it weren't for you we'd've buried it and that soul would be trapped forever. That power of yours is fucking amazing." He said encouragingly and it helped that it was true. Inoue looked up with a watery smile. "Now cheer up, yah?"

"I'll try, Grimmjow-san." She promised and everyone relaxed a bit. Then Ichigo spoke, his voice a bit subdued.

"Should we bury those?" They all glanced at the little pieces of bone. No one really wanted to touch them. Starrk sighed, stepping up to pick one up. Nothing at all happened to him, to their relief.

"We should build a cairn to them." He said seriously and Byakuya and Rukia exchanged glances. Shunsui decided to explain.

"In Hueco Mundo, bodies are always eaten. But hollows will create cairns of stone to mark the passing of someone they care about." No doubt none of the hollows had told them about that. No one had died yet, so it hadn't come up. "There aren't that many stones here. Perhaps we should bury them and create a wooden marker." He suggested. Unlike Karakura town, where a cairn had been practical, a normal burial would be more suitable. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take care of that. Starrk, can you make a make a marker while me and Shunsui dig a grave?" He said and Shunsui sighed to himself before going towards the house. At least they had shovels. Starrk nodded. "After we're done that we can go get the water." Getting the bones underground did seem fairly urgent. Leaving them in the open air just didn't seem right. Grimmjow followed after him, also going for a shovel. "And where did we stick those hides you messed up? One of those would be alright to wrap the bones in." That was a rather good idea. Several of the hides had rips, others were essentially rawhide. One of the ripped ones could easily do to give the bones some dignity.

"Right over here." Shunsui knew where he'd put them. Starrk had said they would be useful in the future, for patches, so he'd put them away carefully. They fetched those and the shovels. It took a while to dig the grave to a suitable depth, but by the time it was done Starrk had managed to make a small headstone. Then they had a small burial ceremony. Anything the Espada knew would be alien to the shinigami, so Shunsui found himself taking the lead. He was no priest, but he'd seen many friends die over the years and had attended plenty of funerals. He spoke the words of the common prayer, hoping the soul within those bones would find rebirth.

Perhaps, if the worlds were coming into an alignment, the child would even be reborn to them.

* * *

"That was interesting."

"What was?" Grimmjow didn't look up from what he was doing, which was binding more straw in place. The Wicker Man was in his infancy stages. Shunsui estimated it would be done in a week, when they factored in their other duties.

"I had a talk with Orihime. She completely denies having any feelings for Ulquiorra and seemed horrified by the thought." Shunsui was quite sure that she was telling the truth. Inoue was just a girl, she would hardly be capable of lying to him. "Also disgusted." And that was a difficult emotion to fake. Grimmjow looked up then, interested.

"Oh yeah? We must be wrong then." He said and Shunsui nodded.

"I have a different theory. I think it's the reiatsu difference." He offered and Grimmjow frowned, thinking about it as he continued his work. "Toshiro was almost powerless when Starrk Claimed him so his power moved in immediately, forcing power back along the same link." That was his theory of how it worked, at least. "I was actually stronger than you so your power had to build up before the same thing happened." Katen Kyokotsu agreed with his theory, though. Grimmjow grunted after a moment.

"Pantera says that suits what he's seen in here. So you're thinking this would happen with anyone?" He asked and Shunsui made a small, affirmative sound. "Heh. Bet stone face would be really glad Yammy's dead if he knew that. Although, you don't have to obey me now. Bet he would've turned on Yammy and fuck the consequence."

"Yes he… oh. No." Shunsui felt his stomach clench as he followed that line of logic to a conclusion. Grimmjow stopped what he was doing and looked at him, concerned about his sudden worry. "Ichigo will do the same with Ulquiorra." There was no doubt of that. Grimmjow frowned, running a finger along his jaw thoughtfully.

"Do we want him to?" Grimmjow sounded mildly interested and Shunsui stared at him. "What?"

"Wouldn't you and Starrk stop him?" From what he understood… Grimmjow grinned them. It was a wide, toothy grin.

"Nah. See, this whole thing is a little weird. You guys all killing Ulquiorra, that'd be a shinigami versus hollow thing. Of course we'd help Ulquiorra. But Kurosaki breaking free of his Claim and reaming the bat? That's totally normal for hollows. D'you think we like being Claimed?" He asked and Shunsui blinked. He was far from stupid, though, and easily saw the point Grimmjow was making.

"So if we intervene on Ichigo's behalf, you would turn on us?" He asked cautiously and Grimmjow frowned, making a see-saw gesture with his hand.

"Most of you… if rabbit girl and the woman want to help him that'd be fine. She's looking to mate him and no one wants their mate to be Claimed. Heh… if they were all hollows, she'd probably tell Kurosaki to kill Ulquiorra to prove he's worthy of mating her." Grimmjow said before chuckling. "And then he'd probably steal the woman too."

"I… can't picture that happening." Shunsui said, amused. Orihime was definitely attracted to Kurosaki, but he seemed to consider her to be just a friend. His interest in Rukia, however, was far more intense. And Rukia was reciprocating, from what he could tell. Inoue could see it too and she was very sad about it. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Me neither. I bet his hollow would love to take them both, though." Shunsui nodded. They both knew that Kurosaki's hollow was fully active. The teen had shouted at him once, annoyed beyond measure at some criticism. "Whatever. Help me out over here."

"Um? Right." Shunsui went to hold straw in place as Grimmjow looped a piece of wire around it. Some of this definitely required two people. "Ichigo and Rukia might very well be able to kill Ulquiorra. But what would that do to Ichigo and Inoue?" That was a very good question and Grimmjow grunted.

"For the woman? Something really bad. She's got too much of his power in her." Grimmjow predicted and Shunsui nodded with a grimace. He thought so, too. "Kurosaki, not so much. You know, we should have a talk to them about that. Although I bet it won't make much difference. Me and Starrk had a talk with Ulquiorra this morning, it didn't go that great."

"Oh?" That was the first he'd heard of that. Although it was only mid-afternoon and he'd been busy tanning more hides. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, he basically told us to fuck ourselves, he'll decide what to do with his pets." Grimmjow sounded disgusted and Shunsui sighed to himself. "He doesn't believe for one moment Kurosaki'll actually let his grudge go."

"Ah." If Ulquiorra was not going to consent to let Kurosaki go, this was probably all a moot point. "…I won't really miss him." The Quatro Espada wasn't even that useful. Unlike Starrk or Grimmjow, he remembered almost nothing of his days as a human. And he wasn't inclined to search his soul collection the way the other Espada often did. Shunsui suspected that reluctance had something to do with his emotionless nature, but he wasn't interested in psychoanalyzing the Espada.

"I won't either. We never got on at all, he's such a damned bootlicker. And Starrk.. hah! You want to hear the story of how Ulquiorra challenged him to a fight? It was pretty fucking funny, honestly." Grimmjow said cheerfully as he stood back for a moment, looking over his work. Shunsui had a suggestion.

"Why don't you tell me as we go fetch some apples?" He thought that was enough for the Wicker Man for today. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this and my hands are starting to hurt." He wiped them on his pants and they began to walk off, staying alert. There were still demons out there and it was good to be wary. "So yeah, Starrk showed up while Ulquiorra was out on a mission. He missed the whole spiral of death thing before Aizen managed to put a clamp on it."

"Spiral of death?" That sounded intriguing. Grimmjow nodded.

"Starrk started ripping apart a bunch of weak-ass Numeros without even trying. Shit, I felt the pull, it was nasty. He was one of the last Espada Aizen recruited, you know. Anyway. Ulquiorra missed all that and by the time he showed up Starrk had a pretty good handle on his own reiatsu, partly thanks to the Hogyoku. I swear, of all of us, Starrk had the best reason to follow Aizen… he got something out of it, big time." Shunsui blinked at that, a touch surprised. But he had heard of Starrk's history in Hueco Mundo. "The bat, though, totally misjudged the wolf. He thought it was crazy that some newbie was in the Primera spot. Heh… and I think Barragan egged him on. He was pissed but way too smart to challenge Starrk himself. I admit, Barragan was pretty fucking bright."

"So Ulquiorra challenged Starrk to a duel. It was funny as shit because Starrk kept trying to decline but the bat just wouldn't take no for an answer. So finally they took it into the sands and Starrk whooped his ass." Grimmjow said cheerfully. "Finally sat on his back with a gun to the back of his head and told him to give up, or he was about to see his own brains." Shunsui couldn't help but smile at the thought. It sounded very Starrk. "The bat finally conceded and after that, they avoided each other. But Starrk won't be sad to see him go, that's for damned sure."

"Something to look forward to. Hm, where's the ladder?" The apple grove had a ladder that someone had left there, before the breaking of the worlds. It had come through intact. It was against a different tree and Grimmjow fetched it. Shunsui climbed up, picking an apple and sampling it. "These are ripe." They also looked beautiful, big and juicy. Color wise, they weren't at all uniform. Mostly yellow with streaks of red, he thought they were quite pretty.

"I got the basket, you toss 'em down." Shunsui smiled and began to do that, lightly tossing apples into the basket Grimmjow was holding up for him. When they had a full basket, they called a stop to it. "We should have a big harvesting day soon. A lot of them are starting to fall off." The trees were waking up to the changing of the seasons and divesting themselves of fruit. Shunsui nodded.

"Definitely. You know, I was wondering. Do you know how to make hard cider?" He asked hopefully. A dry existence just didn't seem worth living, sometimes. And while the thought of sake made his mouth water, apple cider would be preferable to nothing at all. Grimmjow flashed him a grin.

"We can figure it out. And if we can't, next year we can plant a shitload of potatoes. I know how to make moonshine." Grimmjow promised and that was even more appealing than cider. Shunsui smiled, watching for threats as the Espada carried the basket. The trees were truly beautiful now, their fall foliage glorious in its colors.

"That would be wonderful." A fire, a bit of moonshine and Grimmjow playing while he sang a song… yes, that would be close to ideal. In fact, it would remind him a bit of some of the parties they'd had in the Eighth. He'd loved singing with a bit of sake although Nanao had sometimes hit him and told him to hush. Would she do that here? His smile widened at the thought.

It was strange, perhaps, but this place was really starting to feel like home.


	16. Wicker Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The song in here is Wicker Man by Damh the Bard. I had to listen to that youtube video so long… the lyrics are nowhere to be found on the internet, which is odd.

"Oh kami." Shunsui groaned, his hands resting against the wall of the chicken coup. He was being tortured by pleasure again. The feeling of Grimmjow's reiatsu inside his body, reinforcing the link behind them… it was exquisite. So were the thrusts of that heavy length, nailing his prostate with unerring accuracy.

"You know why I'm taking you like this, shinigami?" Grimmjow's voice in his ear was full of amusement. Shunsui managed a small, interrogative sound. "I don't want to fuck up your pretty shirt." That made him laugh, full and deep. His shirt was brand new, fashioned out of scavenged window curtains. He'd objected vociferously but Nanao had pointed out that he was used to wearing a bright pink kimono. He'd been unable to get her to understand that that was fashion and a shirt made out of blue and yellow paisley print was not.

"Oh you asshole." He said, still chuckling before feeling another surge of pure pleasure, coiling around his soul. "…Ah…" He could feel the backflow now, the energy that was going back into Grimmjow. And the Espada could feel it too. Grimmjow's groan was heavy and full of lust.

"Shit yes… best feeling in the world…" He said before riding him harder and faster. The heavy cream Starrk had finally found time to make helped them, easing the friction between them and making the whole thing better. There wasn't even a whisper of pain, now. Just the glorious feeling of being filled, the intensity of the sex.

Shunsui was too lost in his own pleasure to care about anything else, but he still vaguely noticed Ichigo glancing around the chicken coup, his eyes wide. The teenager instantly retreated, his face as bright as his hair. That was unimportant, though. All that mattered was the intense pleasure surging through him, the heat between his thighs.

It was several searing strokes before Grimmjow suddenly came. Fangs tore into his throat and Shunsui arched as his own orgasm came over him, his cum splattering against the chicken coup. None of it hit his 'lovely' shirt, to his amusement. He rested his forehead against the wall, concentrating on getting his breathing under control and calming his heart. The Espada just stayed for a moment, still buried inside him, lingering without any shame.

"I like you a lot." Grimmjow murmured in his ear. Shunsui smiled, turning his head and letting the Espada capture his lips in a kiss. Then Grimmjow was leaving his body and he gasped slightly at the feeling of that length pulling free. With the cream to ease it, the sensation of the other man exiting was oddly erotic.

"I like you too, quite a bit." He said with a smile, pulling up his pants and shivering slightly as the wind tried to do something nasty to his nether parts. A quick fix of his clothing got rid of that problem and Grimmjow cursed as he followed suit.

"Hate the wind." He grumbled and Shunsui nodded. It was very unpleasant. "So we're having chicken tonight I heard?" He asked and Shunsui grimaced slightly, remembering.

"Yes, sadly." It was Ulquiorra's fault they'd lost a hen. Although, Shunsui thought there were some mitigating circumstances. He'd been sleeping inside the house, just taking a nap. A chicken had somehow gotten inside and pecked him in the face. The Espada had been jolted awake and reacted a touch too strongly. Rukia and Nanao had both remonstrated him loudly while Ulquiorra attempted to ignore them, but from the way his wings had dropped, he'd been at least mildly ashamed of his actions. Grimmjow grinned.

"Wish I'd seen it! Can hardly blame the bat though. I'd've probably have done the same thing." He said and Shunsui smiled. He could easily picture that. "We – oh shit. What now?" He said and Shunsui followed his gaze before chuckling. Nanao was looking for them again. She was turning into the organizer of the town, divvying out most of the tasks. It was really very helpful because everyone trusted her to portion out the unpleasant tasks fairly. Grimmjow wasn't too suspect but Shunsui was a noted slacker.

"Grimmjow, Shunsui!" She said as she spotted them. "Could you get us some more pumpkins? We're down to our last two." Ah, a pleasant chore. But then, they'd cleaned the coup out not long ago. He felt Grimmjow brighten beside him.

"Yeah, sure, we're down." He called back to Nanao and she smiled at them both before going back to whatever she was up to. "Want to go check out the patch or the shed?"

"The patch." They had stored a bunch of the pumpkins, hopeful they would last if they were protected from the elements. Shunsui wasn't sure it would work. They would eventually freeze. Would that cause them to rot? They would have to see, but there wasn't enough room for them in the house. They had already stored plenty of potatoes in there, something they knew would keep for months. "There should still be plenty of good ones and it's a pleasant walk." There was no reason not to enjoy the day. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said and Shunsui walked beside the arrancar for a moment before smiling and putting an arm around his waist. He felt Grimmjow's surprise, a slight stiffening of his body that was quickly followed by relaxation. As they walked away, he was vaguely aware of Ichigo's eyes following them, his troubled expression. But he quickly dismissed it.

It had to be odd for the young man, seeing Jaegerjaquez acting so human.

* * *

Shunsui opened his eyes, blinking for a moment. The interior of the house was almost completely dark, but a bit of light snuck in through the edges of the door. He could make out the sleeping bodies around him, just a touch. Then he registered what had awoken him and carefully freed himself from Grimmjow.

He wasn't an old man but he wasn't as young as he'd once been. For a shinigami, he was middle aged. One of the side effects was the need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, sometimes. Yawning, he slipped out of the house. It was an extremely dark night but it was still far lighter than it had been indoors and his eyes quickly adapted to it. He didn't need Starrk's ropes to find the outhouse.

Shunsui stopped dead as he registered something _wrong._ He didn't have time to figure out what it was as he sensed movement and engaged his shunpo, narrowly avoiding a black, clawed hand. He raised his voice in a shout as he yanked on the Claim, rousing Grimmjow and causing the arrancar to howl. Briefly, he cursed himself for not having too much faith in the wards. He hadn't brought his zanpakuto. Still, he knew kido and could use it…

"Red Flame Cannon!" He cast the spell, making sure it wasn't going towards the house. That was wise because the thing he was facing dodged. Not as fast as a taichou but still very swift. His fireball illuminated it, though, and Shunsui was repulsed to see something that looked like an obsidian spider but with a human body fused to it. The body was twisted and the face was strangely elongated. The thing darted forward and he tried to dodge, but couldn't quite evade. He lifted an arm to defend himself and fangs sunk deep into the flesh, making him hiss in pain –

And then everyone else arrived. Grimmjow was the first, his sword slashing at the creature, which danced away with a graceful movement. Byakuya was next and the pink petals of Senbonzakura shed enough light to illuminate the creature for the others. Shunsui ducked back, seeing Nanao holding his weapons. She pressed Katen Kyokotsu into his hands and he flashed her a grateful smile.

The monster? Demon? Chittered angrily and suddenly sprinted away. However, it had forgotten the ward. It was a tripwire but against smaller things, it actually had a physical effect. The creature hit and had to force its way through. That moment of hesitation probed to be fatal as Senbonzakura's petals sleeted over it, followed by Pantera. The sword bit deep and the creature suddenly broke apart in the way characteristic of demons. Blue fire streamed out, souls freed from their prison. That was a relief but…

"What was that and how did it get inside?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly as Starrk lifted a flaming brand. The light of the makeshift torch showed them what had happened.

"It tunneled beneath the wards." Shunsui said, looking at the large hole in the ground. It was very fresh. The thing must have come up only shortly before he'd gone outside. "Nanao, don't the wards go underground?" If not that was a horrible weakness. She spoke, sounding a bit shaken. Orihime began healing his arm as they spoke.

"They do! Several feet. It must have gotten beneath them." She said and he grimaced. That meant the demon was able to detect and evaluate the kido of the wards. "The wards also extend into the air but only so far. I could make one that's a full sphere but the power needed to maintain it…" She sounded dismayed and Shunsui understood why. The kido wards were powered by whoever cast them. Mostly that was Nanao but Byakuya and Rukia also took turns. What she was suggesting would effectively quadruple the power needed to run the wards. How could they handle that?

"Teach me the spell." Toshiro said and Shunsui and Nanao both looked at him, surprised. Hitsugaya was not bad at kido but it was not his specialty, much like Shunsui. The small taichou met their eyes, his expression firm. "I might not be a master at kido but I can learn a single spell. And my power comes from Starrk. It is effectively limitless." He said and Shunsui blinked before feeling a bit of hope.

"He is right." Starrk seconded, looking down at the hole. "My power is only limited by the channels I use. Like trying to force the ocean through a faucet. That is how I fell in battle…" He paused before shaking his head. "No matter. Shall we set guards for tonight?"

"Yeah, we better. Holy shit! That thing could have set the house on fire." Grimmjow growled and Shunsui winced. A horrible scenario. "Or picked us off… goddamnit. Hmm…" He glanced around before making a quick decision. "Ulquiorra, Kurosaki. You guys worked hard today, you take the first shift." The first shift was actually the best, because the rest of the night's sleep was uninterrupted. Ulquiorra nodded and Ichigo just looked at the hole, his expression disturbed. "Stone face and ice chick get next. Shunsui and I'll take last shift. That ought to be enough you think?" He directed the question to Shunsui, who nodded.

"Yes." And Grimmjow's picks were good. Starrk, Toshiro and Nanao should all be well rested for tomorrow. Making the new kido wards would not be easy. Ulquiorra and Ichigo both took their places, one on either side of the house. Shunsui was confident nothing would get past them. Ulquiorra, in particular, could see in the dark and even sense the shapes of things at a distance. A form of echolocation, not just the pesquina most arrancar enjoyed. It would work well against anything. Settling back down with Grimmjow, he tried to go back to sleep. Long experience came to his aid and soon he was nodding off.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Shunsui stifled a yawn with his hand, watching as Nanao worked out her new kido. She was drawing in the dirt, working hard at the mathematical equations. It made very little sense to him. He could use kido but make new ones? That was completely beyond him. It required a great deal of skill with math and he was no mathematical genius.

"Man, I could never do that shit." Grimmjow muttered beside him and Shunsui nodded. "And I'm pretty good at math. Most bards are."

"Hmm, yes, I've heard that math and music have a great deal in common." Shunsui said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah. I can do budgets and shit but nothing like that." Grimmjow yawned widely before rolling his shoulders. "You ready to patrol?"

"Yes." They would be particularly vigilant towards demons. It was time to track any of them they could find. They were all quite worried about that. He could hardly remember Yamamoto's lecture on the subject but Byakuya's recall was better. He said that demons had a hierarchy, although he'd been given no details. It was possible that the things they'd run into so far had been nothing but scouts and cannon fodder. "Let's go." Jaegerjaquez nodded and they left the house together.

They found absolutely nothing on their patrol. Just plenty of game and Grimmjow caught a duck with his bare hands, stalking it with an elegant grace. Shunsui admired him a bit but kept his mind on the surroundings. The world was too dangerous to let his attention falter.

When they got back, the new wards were in place. They were a complete sphere and no shinigami could have fueled them with personal power alone. Normally, there would have been several shinigami working together to accomplish such a thing. Now, though, Toshiro was handling it effortlessly. Really, Starrk's reiatsu was marvelous, particularly since it had been warped into something less dangerous than it once had been.

Other things about the arrancar were marvelous, too. Shunsui was sitting by the fire and just watching the leaping flames when Grimmjow came by, grinning wickedly.

"Hey, Shunsui. Go look behind the chicken coup, it's funny as shit." He said quietly and Shunsui arched an eyebrow. Behind the chicken coup spelled intimacy – it was becoming the unofficial makeout area – but there wasn't much amusing about Ulquiorra and Orihime and even less about Ulquiorra and Ichigo. So that meant…? Too curious to stay away, Shunsui left the fire to see what was going on. He was very careful in his spying but couldn't help but choke a bit at what he saw.

Starrk was on one knee, facing the coup. That position was clearly needed, given that he was so much taller than the young man behind him. Shunsui stared at something that he could never, in his wildest imaginations, have pictured… Hitsugaya taking Starrk in a quick, powerful rhythm. The Espada groaned, his voice low and full of lust.

"Toshiro…" Blushing to his hairline, Shunsui quickly retreated. Although as he went back to the fire he couldn't help but chuckle. That WAS a funny sight. Briefly he wondered if he should tell Ichigo what he'd seen – the teenager still had trouble with the thought of Starrk and Toshiro together – then discarded it. Ichigo was not known for being discreet and he had no desire to face Starrk's guns. Or Toshiro's half-hollow bankai. Smiling, he settled in beside Grimmjow at the fire.

"You are a horrible man, Jaegerjaquez." He said with mock severity. The other man flashed him a grin.

"Yeah, I know. Still funny as hell. Hey, what do you think of this song…?" Then Grimmjow was singing and he listened as he worked. It really was a beautiful song.

Perhaps they would use it for the festival.

* * *

However, before the festival could arrive, something very unpleasant happened.

The first thing Shunsui knew about it was Hitsugaya's voice raised as the young taichou began shouting. Then Starrk's voice, just as angry. He couldn't make out the words but that was enough to alarm him and he left off cleaning the chicken coup to see what was going on. The fact that he was putting off a nasty chore was incidental.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow was more than willing to abandon the coup as well. They both paused to pull their jackets on before going outside. "Oh fucking… ULQUIORRA! What the fuck man!" It was easy to see the problem. Part of the farmer's fields had been decimated by a cero and Starrk now had Ulquiorra on the ground, a gun pressed firmly against the back of his head. Ichigo was standing nearby, his mask over his face and his black and gold eyes particularly malevolent as he glared at his 'master'.

"What happened here?" Shunsui asked, determined to hear the full story. Toshiro gave it to him in a clipped tone as several other shinigami started to hurry over.

"I don't know what started it but he attacked Kurosaki. The Espada clearly made the first move." He reported and Grimmjow laughed. It was a sharp, angry sound.

"Yeah, he would have. Kurosaki couldn't, not yet. That's it, isn't it? Let me see if I can pull out my crystal ball and tell everyone what was going through your head." He said as Ulquiorra just stared at him. There was something dark and angry deep in those green eyes. "You've been watching us and you've figured it out. You know your Claim on the woman is jacked and it's only a matter of time until Kurosaki slips the leash. So you figured you'd kill him, nice and fast and dirty. Then you'd present it to the rest of us as a done deal and with the woman linked to your reiatsu and those fucking demons around, maybe we'd let it pass." Grimmjow paused as Shunsui gritted his teeth. Would they have done that? It was possible that practicality would have won out, with Ichigo already dead. "Just too fucking bad that Kurosaki's really goddamned powerful… too powerful for the Claim to totally do over the survival instinct. He couldn't hurt you but he could defend himself. Bet his hollow is fucking pissed." Grimmjow grinned then. It was a nasty expression. "Yo, woman!" He called and Orihime stared at him. Her grey eyes were wide in shock. "You're the one who'll suffer if we kill him. You want this fucker dead? It's your call."

"Onna…" Ulquiorra's voice sounded choked and for a brief moment, Shunsui pitied him. The Espada had to be developing some emotions. But unlike Grimmjow he'd not embraced the change and he'd been given more than enough time to begin treating his 'pets' more decently. Orihime's eyes filled with tears before she looked at Ichigo. Then she looked at Starrk.

"Kill him." The words had just left her mouth when the gun went off. It was a small cero, tightly controlled and it drilled through the prone Espada with ease. The result was messy but very fatal and Shunsui watched emotionlessly as the body collapsed. There was a gasp and Orihime collapsed as well, Rukia and Nanao managing to catch her and ease her to the ground.

"Shit. Well, that was expected. At least she's alive." Grimmjow muttered as Nanao began to work on Orihime with kido, trying to ease the damage she had suffered. It was like no normal wound and they could tell she was not having an easy time. Ichigo knelt beside her, his mask vanishing as he gently took her hand. He looked guilty and it was easy to guess why. Inoue had made that decision mostly for him. "I hope to hell she's not going to be in a coma. We don't have the shit to take care of her."

"No." If Orihime was in a protracted coma she would likely die. That would be tragic not just for herself, but the fledgling town. Her power was remarkably useful. "We can only do what we can." He said with a small sigh and Grimmjow nodded. "Although… Ichigo's father was a human doctor. If kido can't help, perhaps he will know something." Human healing methods might at least keep her alive longer and allow her time to heal the internal damage. Grimmjow grunted.

"I remember how to deal with someone in a coma. My bard, he did some time in a sanitarium for a while. It's a long story… but like I said, we don't have the gear. Shit, just have to hope for the best." Shunsui made a note to ask for that story. It sounded interesting but now was definitely not the time. Feeling bitter and old, he turned away from the scene in front of him.

At least one source of tension had been removed from the group. But only at a very high price.

* * *

Their fears for Orihime were quickly realized as she failed to rouse from her unconscious state.

They had to comb the ruins of the houses, looking for the things Grimmjow and Ichigo both wanted. Some of what Grimmjow suggested left them all appalled. Force feeding someone with primitive equipment was not a pretty process. Thankfully, Orihime could feel nothing. Ichigo was used to a daintier version, with feeding tubes of fine plastic, but it was the same general idea and they worked together to keep her fed and hydrated. Boiling food down to a consistency that would make it through the tube was the hardest part. They largely did it with bone broth and pumpkin. No the most varied diet but if she didn't wake up in a week, it likely wouldn't matter anyway. It made him wonder, though. If Jaegerjaquez died would something similar happen to him? Shunsui suspected it would. Their inner worlds were deeply bonded together now.

Three days later, they decided to hold the Obon festival. They had to, really. Snow was threatening and if they put it off much longer it likely wouldn't happen at all.

Everything came together quite well. They had caught a wild boar and had been slow roasting parts of it for some time, in a trash can, oddly enough. Shunsui had decided not to question it. The dry rub and sauce they had come up with promised something absolutely delicious. Potatoes were in the fire, just waiting to be cracked open and there were some tinned beans in tinned mushroom soup, a makeshift casserole. Shunsui vaguely wished for sushi but that was hopeless. They had found some bags of rice but no nori and definitely no sushi vinegar. No vinegar at all, in fact. Most bottles in the ruined houses had been smashed.

The rice would keep much longer than the potatoes, though, and could be fed to the chickens. So tonight they would feast on potatoes. Shunsui smiled at the thought before helping Ichigo in settling Orihime by the fire. They couldn't leave her at the house, even with the wards it would not be safe. So they had brought her along, wrapped warmly in furs.

"…It feels so wrong." Ichigo said quietly and Shunsui nodded sadly. "To be celebrating when she's like this." The guilt on his face was almost painful to see. He reached over to gently squeeze the young man's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel." And he did. He'd felt the same way, when he was recovering from Juushiro's loss. It had felt wrong to feel any joy after that, but it had still been right to move on. "She wouldn't want us to put aside any joy." Orihime was a sweet young woman. She would not have wanted them to completely abandon the festival because of her. Ichigo looked at her sadly.

"It's worse because she did it for me." He said softly and Shunsui nodded. He knew that was true. "And I… don't feel for her the way she does about me." That surprised him, a bit. He hadn't been sure Ichigo was aware of Orihime's feelings for him.

"Holy crap look at this shit! You fuckers have been holding out on us!" Grimmjow's voice caught all their attention and they looked to see a smiling Rukia and a placid Byakuya standing behind a pile of… what? "Oh my god peanut butter cookies! MINE!"

"Put those down or I _will_ shoot you. Sharing is surviving." Starrk said firmly and Grimmjow growled, holding the box of cookies protectively.

"That's supposed to be sharing is caring you prick… hey, there's Nutella in here!" Grimmjow was distracted by the sight of another plastic jar. "That would turn these peanut butter cookies into a mouth orgasm… hey, where did you get all this stuff?"

"We've been hiding it from all the houses we looked through." Rukia said cheerfully as Byakuya nodded. "Nanao helped! We thought it would be great for the festival."

"You're right. This is wonderful." Shunsui said warmly, abandoning his spot by the fire to look over the spoils of their efforts. Ichigo stayed with Orihime. Not even sweets could distract him from her for long. "Hmm, sugar cones?" Some of the things they'd found were a bit eclectic. He opened the box to look inside. "Smashed sugar cones." They were in pieces. He pulled a bit out and ate it. It still tasted excellent.

"Kyoraku taichou!" He winced a little as Nanao glared at him. "Save those for later! After we have the pork roast!"

"Right." He put the box of cones back in the pile and Grimmjow was eventually convinced to let go of his peanut butter cookies. It did require Starrk pulling out his gun, though. "You really like peanut butter?" He asked the arrancar as they went to check on the roast.

"I LOVE peanut butter. I could eat that by the spoonful, it's like fucking crack." Grimmjow said and Shunsui smiled at the thought. There were so many little things he didn't know about Jaegerjaquez yet, but that was normal. They had only been lovers for… how long had it been? Almost six months, perhaps. It was a bit hard to tell.

The boar was more than done and soon they all had plates of savory pork. They spent the time just eating and talking, enjoying the company. As the light fell, though, it was time to set the Wicker Man on fire. Grimmjow lit a brand on the trash can and took it to the towering figure, setting his feet on fire. Then he pulled out his fiddle and began to play as Shunsui held the beat on a makeshift drum. They'd practiced this song many times.

_Give thanks to our mother,  
And the green man of the spring,  
Thank the goddess of harvest,  
Thanks to the fallen King._

_The three men from the West,  
Their fortunes for to try,  
And they did all agree,  
John Barleycorn must die._

Shunsui smiled to himself. He'd already discussed the meaning of the song with Grimmjow and knew that was a metaphor for harvesting the grains.

_Oh Wicker Man, oh Wicker Man!  
Like a mighty guard you stand!  
You are guardian of our land!  
Take our prayers, oh Wicker Man._

_What starts with the smallest flame,  
Is fed like blood through veins,  
Kissed by a flaming arrow,  
Aroused into towering flames._

The flames seemed to respond to that verse, travelling up the figure. It was truly awe-inspiring to watch and everyone marveled. Starrk murmured something to Nanao and Toshiro. Soon, the gunslinger was dancing with his fukutaichou as Toshiro watched.

_Give our prayers of thanksgiving,  
To life and to John Barleycorn,  
Death is a new beginning,  
What dies shall be reborn._

That verse meant so much to everyone. Shunsui could see all the shinigami in the audience were affected. Byakuya said something to Rukia and they joined the dance, moving to the beat.

_Oh Wicker Man, oh Wicker Man!  
Like a mighty guard you stand!  
You are guardian of our land!  
Take our prayers, oh Wicker Man._

_Can you hear the chant?  
To the sound of pagan drums,  
Hear our voices sing,  
The sacrifice begun._

That verse reminded him of Starrk and his mention of human sacrifices. Briefly, he wondered if they should have saved Ulquiorra for that and then shelved the thought with a shudder. Despite everything, he didn't really think the Espada would have deserved being burnt alive.

_The flames they will devour him,  
See him bow his head.  
Then we'll jump the fires burnt,  
The Wicker Man is dead._

_And we shall have our bread!_

_Oh Wicker Man, oh Wicker Man!_  
Like a mighty guard you stand!  
You are guardian of our land!  
Take our prayers, oh Wicker Man.

That verse repeated and Grimmjow laughed as the fires continued to climb. The Wicker Man would burn for quite a while – it was a good amount of hay – but he was already becoming engulfed. Then the Espada switched gears, moving to a traditional Obon song. Shunsui smiled as he switched places with Ichigo. The teenager clearly didn't feel up to dancing but he was more than willing to take over the beat. He cut in to take Nanao and Starrk smiled as he and Toshiro watched from the sidelines. Shunsui was willing to bet that neither of them felt comfortable with the idea of dancing together.

The Obon dances were a great deal of fun and felt like a breath of normality for the shinigami. Eventually they paused to rest and broke into the sweets. Grimmjow finally got his cookies although he did have to share… Starrk also had a taste for peanut butter. Ichigo took a packaged brownie and said, aloud, that he wished Orihime could be having one. Rukia hugged him then, trying to comfort him as he put an arm around her shoulder. Then –

"The wards!" Nanao suddenly warned them and food was dropped in favor of weapons. Everyone had brought their weapons and Nanao had put up temporary wards, to give them some warning of attack. Then a voice rang out.

"Ho the fire! Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"RENJI!" Rukia went off like a shot, quickly followed by Ichigo. Shunsui smiled and watched them… but then was tempted to go off himself as another figure stepped out of the woods. He knew it quite well, even in the dark and by the light of the fire.

"Retsu!" He went to hug the smiling healer. Kotetsu was with her and so was a strange… arrancar?... with pink hair and glasses. That distracted Ichigo from Renji and he latched onto Unohana like a lifeline.

"Unohana! Please, can you help her?" That sobered him and he led Retsu to the fire. Grimmjow joined them before growling off the others. Everyone wanted to know, but there were only so many people who could hover about. Ichigo and the two of them were more than enough.

"What happened to her? I have never seen anything quite like this before." Unohana said after a moment and Grimmjow did his best, giving her an explanation of the Claims and how they worked and how they were warping. "I see. Her throat is badly irritated."

"Yeah, feeding her has been a pain in the ass. We've been using a cut up garden hose." Grimmjow said gruffly as Ichigo winced. He shrugged as Unohana looked at him. "Best we could do."

"Well, it may be unorthodox but she does seem to be reasonably fed and hydrated." She said after a moment. "And it appears she has been healing on her own. If you could excuse me?" She said and they all made themselves scarce except for Ichigo. He politely asked to stay and Unohana was willing to allow one bedside watcher. Starrk was quietly talking with the pink haired man and Shunsui was curious to find out his name.

"Yo, Szayel! You made it." Grimmjow greeted him, which answered that question. The arrancar glanced at him. "This is Szayelaporro Grantz, Octava Espada. That's a fucking mouthful though so you can just call him Szayel. I like to call him pinky."

"Thank you Grimmjow. I honestly don't know why we put up with you." Szayel said, looking at him in puzzlement. "I can tell you're Claimed but… what's wrong with it?"

"Claims aren't working right. They turn into something mutual." Grimmjow said and Shunsui hesitated. He wanted to ask but… "I see you don't have any Claims. What happened, exactly?"

"Oh, well, I probably would have if I had woken up first. Pure practicality, alas. However, I did not. The red wonder saved my life, probably because the Quincy had vanished." He reached up to adjust his glasses again. "After that we traveled quite a ways before meeting the two other shinigami. Tell me, that sign at the house. You left that, correct? Was that accurate?"

"Yes, we did. I made it." Starrk said and Szayel blinked at him. "And it was extremely accurate. We barely survived." That impressed the arrancar.

"Oh. Well, thank you very much then. If it gave you trouble Renji and I would certainly not have survived – " There was a sudden commotion by the fire and they all turned to see Orihime… sitting up?

"Orihime!" Ichigo was hugging her and crying as she hugged him back, smiling. Rukia soon joined them and everyone came over, to greet her in various ways. Grimmjow slapped the recovered woman lightly on the back. As they did, Shunsui gave Unohana a questioning look.

"She was recovering on her own. If I had done nothing, she would have awoken in a day or two." She said, which was a vast relief to him. They would certainly have been able to keep her alive long enough for her to recover, then.

"Thank you so much. Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?" He offered one. She took it with a small smile as Isane's eyes widened. "There's more in the pile, over there." He gestured and she went to check that out with alacrity. Shunsui couldn't blame her. Sweets were nothing when you could get them all the time, but when they were rare they suddenly became precious. "Well, that makes the festival even better." And the fire from the Wicker Man had probably brought the travelers in. That was a pleasant thought.

Things were looking up.


	17. No Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry I haven't answered any of the reviews, I love you all! Just feeling kinda funky... and for the reviewer who wants to know why this isn't mpreg, I'm just not feelin' it. Not everything has to involve mpreg. :)

"Hm." Shunsui lifted his shirt, gazing at his abdomen thoughtfully. "Grimmjow, I have a serious question for you."

"Yeah?" The Espada asked, repositioning the bird he was roasting. Shunsui waited until he was done and glanced over, his blue eyes curious.

"Am I gaining weight?" He asked and his lover blinked. "I just… don't look the same." And that worried him. Keeping his body in shape had always been effortless. That wasn't surprising… high reiatsu meant high energy demands, which typically led to a lean, muscular body. Until recently his body fat had always been quite low. Now, though, he thought he was losing definition and it worried him.

"Umm… yeah, I guess. Nothing wrong with that though." The Espada said and Shunsui blinked at him. Nothing wrong? "You should be putting on some fat for the winter. And I dunno… we've all changed. Humans don't look all ripped all the time, you know. My bard sure as hell didn't! My blacksmith, he came closer but the work that man did… shit, he could probably have wrestled lions with his bare hands. You're tough as hell but you're not working that hard. Maybe you're just looking more human."

"Oh." He hadn't thought about it that way and Shunsui found it rather relieving. Grimmjow did have a point, too… it would be good to put on some fat for the winter. "Are you gaining weight?" He asked and Grimmjow frowned before lifting his shirt to check.

"Don't think so, but I'm still kind of hollowish and I've got this fucking hole in the way." He reported and Shunsui tried to spot any change in his muscle definition. He didn't think there was any. "Maybe you should ask red. I'd say ask stone face but he'd probably just give you that look of his." Shunsui chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, he would." He could easily picture it in his mind. "Uff…" He felt something building and turned his head away before sneezing, explosively. "Mrph." He rubbed his nose, mentally cursing Renji. He'd somehow picked up a cold and had passed it to half of them. The arrancar seemed to be immune, annoyingly.

"You should have some more bone broth. Starrk seems to think that'll cure anything. I think he might be full of shit but I know it can't hurt." Grimmjow said and Shunsui rubbed his throat before deciding that was a good idea.

"It is very easy on my throat. I'll go get some." That was perking away on a second fire. As he went towards it, though, he noticed something strange. "What is Starrk doing on the roof?" He asked Nanao. She was gathering more ashes for soap.

"He's cleaning the chimney. He managed to fashion a sweep." She said and he nodded, remembering what both the Espada had said on the subject. A dirty chimney could cause a fire and if it happened in the night, no one might escape. Grimmjow had told them that his bard had lost his entire family that way… it had been what moved him to leave home. If it hadn't been for that he might have married and become a farmer, just indulging his musical gifts in the local tavern. Starrk had several souls within him that had met their ends that way. It was definitely cautionary. "Kuchiki taichou is cleaning out the inside." He looked and saw the noble coming out with a dust pan full of ashes.

"Ah, I see." He helped himself to a cup of the bone broth, using a ceramic mug they had scavenged. The heat was very pleasant on his throat and he sipped it slowly, enjoying it. This was a very pleasant day.

It became less pleasant in the afternoon. Szayel and Renji had turned into a good team on their travels, so they were out patrolling. When they got back, Starrk and Toshiro went out. They came back much sooner than they should have, both of them looking battered and Starrk's new clothing badly ripped and stained with blood. Fortunately it could probably be mended but the cause of the damage was worthy of concern.

"A large pack of demons and a single, far more powerful one. It escaped." He reported and no one was pleased to hear that. "I fear I must ask that we be exempted from patrols."

"Huh? Why?" Grimmjow asked and Starrk gave him a very serious look. Toshiro just looked resigned. They must have already discussed it. "You enjoy it!"

"Yes, I do. But the demons… I believe they are attracted to me." Starrk said and Shunsui swallowed at the thought. "They feed on souls and I am a rare feast. I seem to recall that they often came to me, in Hueco Mundo. Even large groups… I was so much of a prize to them that they would risk dissolution to take me."

"And if either one of us were lost, the wards would fail." Toshiro added and Grimmjow grimaced. "Starrk can't cast them without me and they need to be recast, or they eventually come apart." Starrk nodded.

"Yes. Toshiro is the new channel for my power. Without either of us, the wards will be lost." He said and Shunsui nodded.

"We understand. You don't have to convince us." He said. If they really were being targeted specifically, they could not afford to send Starrk and Toshiro out. "It's fine. With Szayel and Renji and Unohana, we should have plenty." Unohana could probably deal with a giant herself. Not that they would ever send her alone, but she could easily partner with Rukia or Nanao. Isane… he was not so sure about. Shunsui honestly couldn't remember ever seeing her fight.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. But the next day, some very odd and interesting things happened.

The first thing was Szayel. He cornered Kotetsu behind the chicken coup. Shunsui had spotted him following her and decided to eavesdrop. Not because he thought the Espada would do anything, precisely, but because he was a shameless eavesdropper when the occasion presented itself.

"You know, I'm really very serious about this." Szayel was leaning close to Isane and she was blushing furiously. "You're a beautiful woman. I don't know why you have trouble believing what is self-evident to anyone with eyes." He reached up to adjust his glasses before looking her over admiringly. She stuttered out something before managing to speak in a coherent fashion.

"I'm too tall!" She said and Shunsui wanted to shake his head. He did understand where she was coming from - most men did not prefer to be looking up when they spoke to a woman – but it was a minor flaw, at most.

"I like having a woman to look up to." Szayel said smoothly and Isane almost went puce before suddenly breaking away and managing to escape. Shunsui just barely managed to get out of the way and he wasn't even sure she noticed him. Then there was a voice from the other end of the chicken coup.

"A woman to look up to? Nice pedobear vibe there, Szayel." Grimmjow. Shunsui had to stifle a laugh. The scientist gave an outraged sniff.

"Oh shut up! I'll have you know that I'm meeting with a great deal of success. It takes her MUCH longer to run away now." He said before sighing. "And I'm having to be circumspect. Unohana taichou has indicated that if I approach her with anything but respect, my body and my testicles will part ways."

"Oh. Well, good luck? Anyway, I want this place, you mind?" Shunsui decided to make himself scarce at that point. He was sure he knew what Grimmjow was doing and, sadly, he just didn't feel like participating. The damned cold Renji had given him had graduated to a fever and he was mostly staying in the house, curled up in blankets, until he couldn't stand it and just needed to move around. Not to mention drinking a lot of the bone broth. It really was very warming.

He took another cup of it before sitting by the fire. There was a gust of wind and he couldn't hide a shiver. Starrk was also by the fire and noticed.

"If you like I could fetch you a fur from the house. It's hard to stay cooped up in there, it's so dark, but it's very cold out here." He offered and Shunsui considered it for a moment.

"If you could?" He said and Starrk smiled before going to fetch that. He took another long sip of the hot drink and sighed at the warmth on his throat. Fortunately his cough seemed to be abating a bit. For a while he'd been keeping everyone up at night. Of course, now Rukia was keeping everyone up for the exact same reason. It was difficult to win.

The Espada draped a very warm fur over his shoulders. It had actually been taken from a monster, one that had vaguely resembled the werewolves they had killed. No one particularly cared if it was monster hide, when the pelt was so thick and plush. Shunsui thanked Starrk with a smile before snuggling into the comforting fur as he rubbed his nose with the back of his wrist. Being sick was always miserable but at the moment, with heat in his stomach and surrounding him, he felt almost content.

"Yo, Shunsui!" He looked up in surprise at that call. Grimmjow should have been behind the coup for some time, if he was doing what he thought. Instead, though, the arrancar was striding over and glaring at him. "Okay, I'm serious now. Can you do ANYTHING to keep those chicks to yourself?"

"…What have they done?" He asked apprehensively, remembering something that had happened a long time ago when Juushiro was sick. Surely they wouldn't have…? Unfortunately, Grimmjow's snarling voice easily confirmed it.

"I was just, you know, wanking a bit 'cause your sick. And they started telling me I was doing it wrong!" Starrk's giggle was definitely an incredibly odd sound. Shunsui ignored it in favor of running a hand over his face. Katen Kyokotsu was laughing in the back of his mind. "How the fuck do you do that wrong?! Then they started fucking critiquing my goddamned technique! And Pantera was LAUGHING at me! Sonufa… Can't a man jack off in peace?! And stop laughing at me!" He snapped at Starrk, who clearly couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry. They did that to me too, a long time ago." Shunsui said, feeling rather resigned to his zanpakuto's shenanigans. Juushiro had told him, much later, that he could be just as much of a pain in the ass as his sword so clearly there was some justice in the universe. "I think it's why I stopped masturbating…" It just hadn't seemed worth it. Grimmjow groaned.

"Shit man! Don't say things like that." He pleaded and Shunsui couldn't help but smile. "I need to talk to the healing woman about this. Maybe she can do something." He said and that made him hesitate.

"…If the link between us could be broken, would you want that?" Shunsui asked, feeling oddly hurt by the thought. It was strange. He should be the one desiring that above all else yet, somehow, the thought of losing those scraggly bushes and great pines from his inner world was painful. It felt like it would be a profound loss.

"Oh fuck no!" That was a huge relief. Grimmjow took a seat beside him, looking at him with a frown. "I like that path my inner world's got. And that little shrine… when I go in there it's like I can feel you. I like it." He said and Shunsui smiled, feeling warmed from something other than the broth. "I just want some privacy, you know? Because I like you but your chicks can be worse than Pantera. And I didn't think anything could be worse than him… but the bastard never once told me I was wanking wrong. Holy shit."

"Hmm… don't mention that to Kurosaki. You might give his hollow ideas." Shunsui said and Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment before grinning at the thought. "Really, he has enough problems."

"Hah! Yeah, I guess. Asking stone face for permission to marry his sister… yeah, that'd fuck up my day for sure." He said and Shunsui chuckled at the thought. "Hey, c'mere." Suddenly an arm was going around him and he blinked. "Let me help keep you warm."

"Ah. Certainly." He murmured before leaning against the arrancar. It just felt so comfortable. For a moment he had a strange feeling of déjà vu before he remembered. This was much like a time he and Juushiro had spent in the mountains. Using a rough tent, braving the elements, struggling to reach Yamamoto to deliver their report… they had been so young then. So young and brave and full of a purity of purpose he could only envy, now. It felt like a lifetime ago. "I love you, you know." The words were out before he even thought about saying them… yet it felt right. That was how he'd declared his love for Juushiro, so long ago.

"Fuck, really?" That was definitely not what Juu had said, though. He blinked as Grimmjow suddenly buried his face against the fur, against his shoulder. "I… this feeling I've got for you, it's so strong it hurts. Hollows aren't supposed to feel things like this, y'know? But I remember it and shit… I love you too. I – I love you too." The arrancar's shoulders were shaking and he could feel the strain of the emotion in him. Shunsui put his arms around the man, holding him close. He was vaguely aware of Starrk abandoning his place by the fire, giving them privacy, but it didn't matter.

All that mattered was the man in his arms.

* * *

The next week, snow began to fall.

Shunsui held a hand out, palm up, and watched as the drifting flakes landed on his skin. They were big and fluffy, holding the promise of wonderful snowballs, if enough of them fell. That thought made him smile because he was sure someone would do it. Probably Grimmjow would start it and Starrk would finish it.

As if the thought had summoned them, Grimmjow tore past him with an irate Primera in hot pursuit. Then Shunsui ducked out of the way as a blast of black ice went past his head. He could feel the power of it and knew Toshiro wasn't actually trying to kill the blue arrancar… just hurt him a bit. And he was fairly sure he knew what had prompted this attack.

"Watch the well!" Nanao called sharply and the Grimmjow zagged away from it. Unfortunately for him, that put him in the wrong spot and Hitsugaya's ice caught his feet, freezing him in place long enough for Starrk to catch him. Shunsui winced at the sound as the blue arrancar was sent flying.

"And if you EVER spy on us again I WILL shoot you!" Starrk snarled at the nearly unconscious man and Shunsui shook his head, sticking his hands in his pockets. He was not the least bit surprised. "He is starting to piss me off…" He overheard as Starrk walked away and made a note to caution Grimmjow. Pushing Starrk too far could be very dangerous. He did have a temper, although he usually had it under control. Smiling to himself, he went to help his lover.

"Ow… fuck… my nose, my stomach…" Grimmjow wavered a bit as he helped the man to his feet. "Damn, who pissed in his cheerios…?"

"I think you did. Would you like to see Orihime?" The arrancar was well bruised. Grimmjow shook his head, letting go of him.

"Nah, I'm fine. 'Sides, Starrk's probably told her not to heal me." Grimmjow said, which was nasty and likely accurate. Shunsui smiled at the thought. "Or the l'il guy… hey, would you like to go to the house? That was pretty hot."

"Kami!" He couldn't help but laugh. "You are insane. And only if I can take you." He wanted to feel the arrancar beneath him, writhing in that beautiful way he had, making those delicious sounds. And he was past his fever. Grimmjow started to grin before stopping with a wince and rubbing his face.

"Yeah, sure, I'm down." He said and Shunsui smiled as they walked back to the house. Fortunately, no one was inside. There was a partitioned area now, with an actual wall and a curtained door. It wasn't much but it offered some privacy for intimate moments. Inside were plenty of pillows, mostly made from scavenged fabric and filled with duck down. There were candles, too, neatly kept in holders that had been bolted to the walls. They were designed with fire prevention in mind. Shunsui lit them with a muttered kido, illuminating the little hideaway just as Grimmjow began disrobing. He paused to admire the arrancar's body, smiling at the sight. The Espada was very beautiful and it was even better now that the inside was coming to match…

Pushing that thought aside, he began removing his own clothes. He actually had a change of clothing, now. It was very helpful when they decided to wash their clothes although Shunsui had no idea how they would do that in the winter. How could they dry them? Although they didn't wash the buckskin garments. If there was a stain, it could be gently rubbed with a pumice stone to remove the dirt. Mostly, they didn't bother.

"You know, you think too much sometimes." Shunsui started as he felt warm breath against his ear, then chuckled softly as hands gently pulled him towards the bed of cushions.

"Sorry. Mmm…" He kissed the arrancar deeply, giving himself over to his lust for the man beneath him. He pressed Grimmjow onto the cushions, enjoying the feel of hard muscles against him. As far as he could tell, the Espada's musculature hadn't changed at all. Although… he noticed something very peculiar as he ran a hand over the other man's abdomen. "Grimmow… is your hole getting smaller?" Were his eyes deceiving him? But he could swear, it felt smaller beneath his hand.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's worry about it after we fuck." Grimmjow said and Shunsui couldn't help but smile. That was so like him. "Now less talking, more sexing." He said and Shunsui decided that was a good idea. Lowering his head, he began exploring those taunt muscles with his mouth and tongue. A warm hand found his cock, stroking him to full rigidity. He groaned softly, thrusting into that hand as he felt the wetness of the cream, coating his erection and smoothing the contact. He reached over to the jar of cream, taking a bit to coat his fingers. Then he began to prepare the Espada, enjoying the way he groaned and tossed his head back. Shunsui took the invitation, exploring and nipping that strong column, leaving marks behind. "Shit yes…" Blue eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight, full of lust and need.

"Grimmjow." He murmured before claiming the other man's mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. The gentle nip of those fangs, the faintest hint of pain and the copper tang of blood… it was so arousing. "You are amazing…" All he wanted now was to be inside the other man. Suiting actions to thoughts, he aligned himself and slowly, gently slid inside. He heard Grimmjow's heady groan, enjoying the feel of the man beneath him. He was always wonderfully tight and hot inside.

"So are you… oh shit!" Fingers dug into his back as he started to move, taking the arrancar with a slow and purposeful rhythm. He knew exactly how to stimulate him and deliberately teased his prostate, not hitting it directly. The whine the man made was intoxicating, and so was the way he jerked up his hips in reaction. "Don't tease…" Grimmjow moaned and Shunsui chuckled, nuzzling his throat.

"I will if I want to." His lover couldn't stop him, in his current position. Shunsui gripped those muscular thighs, keeping the arrancar under control as he continued to torment his insides. It felt so good, the tight heat and the way Grimmjow jerked and growled when he grated teasingly over that special spot…

Eventually, though, he took pity on the Espada. He adjusted his angle and began hitting that spot with more accuracy, drawing a sweet mew from the arrancar. Sweat was beading on that pale skin and he gently licked it away from Grimmjow's chest. He could feel the muscles flexing under his tongue as the Espada groaned. Nails dug into his shoulders and the mild pain moved him to take the arrancar faster, speeding his thrusts. He was enjoying every moment of this…

He still drew it out, savoring it, but eventually he could feel the man beneath him coming to a peak. Grimmjow's ragged breathing, the intense lust in his eyes and the beautiful, sweet little mews he made were drawing Shunsui to his climax, as well. He gripped those firm buttocks, taking the Espada even harder, hitting his prostate with remorseless accuracy. There was a howl, deafening in such an enclosed space, as Grimmjow found his climax. Creamy cum splattered them both and Shunsui gasped as he felt those hot insides, tightening around him sharply. That brought him over the edge and he cried out, his voice heavy with passion as stars flashed behind his eyes. It felt tremendous, amazing…

"Yo, you fuckers like what you see?" Grimmjow's words made absolutely no sense and he stared at the arrancar, who was looking lazily at… what? He turned his head to see two faces framed by the curtains, one much higher than the other.

"I told you this wouldn't work. He's too egotistical to get the message." Starrk said and Shunsui blushed furiously as he pulled away from the arrancar. Grimmjow just laughed, stretching out and putting his hands behind his head, deliberately showing off his body.

"It's still appropriate. And I wanted to see…" Toshiro said. Scowling, Shunsui picked up a pillow and tossed it at them both. Starrk caught it easily before dropping it, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry Kyoraku taichou. Stop spying on us, pervert!" He snapped at Grimmjow who gave them a toothy grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you alone. Want to get lost before Shunsui busts a blood vessel?" He said and Shunsui turned his glare on him. "What? It's not my fault."

"Yes it is." He said grumpily as Starrk and Toshiro vanished. "If you hadn't… ah, nevermind." His terrible sense of humor was part of what he loved about the Espada. That was something he didn't really want to change, even if it was very annoying. Sighing, he began pulling on his clothing. There was an annoyed grunt behind him as Grimmjow began cleaning himself off with some rags. They were bits of curtains, mostly, and useless for any other purpose. "Here, let me help with that." It was rude not to help, really. They needed to keep the cushions clean. He knelt beside the Espada and helped wipe off the cushions as he handled his body.

"There, that looks good. Here, hold this." Grimmjow passed him the rag he was holding before reaching for his clothing. Shunsui patiently waited for him to get dressed. "Let's go wash those, yah?"

"Right." No one wanted to clean up someone else's mess in the 'intimate room'. Taking the rags outside, they went to find a bit of Nanao's soap and a bucket of water. Soon, they would have the rags as clean as possible and hanging out to dry. Shunsui really wondered how they would handle that when the temperature dipped even lower. Perhaps a line inside the house? The results would be musty but dry.

"It's strange, you know." He suddenly said and Grimmjow looked at him curiously. "All the things I don't know… the things I have to think about now. Like chickens and carpentry and making hides. I feel like I was so ignorant, before." This wealth of common knowledge… he'd known absolutely nothing about it. But then, how could he have? His life had been taken up with the duties of a taichou and a high noble. Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, you were too busy for this shit, yeah?" He said and Shunsui nodded, feeling strangely regretful. It still didn't seem right. He'd been a thousand years old and never picked his own berries. Why was that? "I've got an unfair advantage. If all I had was my shit as an Espada my skills'd be killing! I wouldn't even know how to read. Fuck, Aizen didn't have time to teach us shit, even if he wanted to. He had a year to teach us to fight and most of us didn't even have hands until he broke our masks." The Espada said and Shunsui blinked.

"Really?" He asked, diverted from his musings. "You did amazingly well, then." They'd fought the Gotei 13 and while they had lost, it had been a good fight. From what Grimmjow was saying that was impressive. The Espada grunted.

"Yeah, well… Aizen took the ones who knew more with him to fight you guys. Halibel and Barragan were both Vasto Lorde before he broke them, so they had hands. And Starrk's just a fucking nightmare, he doesn't count. He left behind all the adjuchas, like me and Nnoitra. Guess there was probably a reason for that." Grimmjow shook his head before squinting at the fire. "Hey, is that eggs for supper?" He asked and Shunsui glanced over. Rukia and Byakuya were both using skillets, cooking something over the fire.

"In a tomato sauce, I think." They had plenty of canned tomatoes and they were delicious with almost everything. "It smells good." Savory scents were wafting over.

"Yeah, can't wait to try it." Grimmjow said as he examined the cloths. Shunsui drew his out, wincing a little at the cold water. Heating it would be far too much trouble though. Perhaps he should ask Nanao to design a kido for that? Maybe there even was one and he didn't know it. He did know a small kido that could be used to light a fire. "This looks done. Let me take those, I'll hang 'em up for you." He offered and Shunsui smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." As soon as the Espada took the rags, he tucked his hands in his armpits, warming them. As Grimmjow went to the house he went to check out the fire, his stomach grumbling a touch.

Food would be welcome, after their exertions.

* * *

The next attack came in the dead of the night and it was massive.

Starrk and Toshiro both came awake with cried of alarm, rousing everyone else in the house. The gunslinger was the first out the door and the sound of his cero followed a split second later. Toshiro's bankai being summoned quickly followed and then everyone else was piling out of the house, trying to avoid running into each other.

The scene outside was a nightmare. It was a full frontal attack by a cohort of demons. Unohana and Nanao's voices rose, casting kidos as Byakuya summoned his shikai. The demons were far more challenging than ever before… there were at least two who looked very human, armored with bone and fighting with swords and whips. Shunsui could sense their strength and they were both taichou level, and there were many fukutaichou level powers on the battlefield.

"Katen Kyokotsu." He summoned his shikai. Playing her games might be exhausting but he would need them. The only unfortunate thing was how useless the shadow game would be, in the dark of the night. There was plenty of illumination from kido, ceros and various other powers, but it was too flickering to use.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" "Grind, Pantera!" Two voices almost melded together as Ichigo and Grimmjow double teamed a powerful demon. Shunsui spared them no attention, covering Renji's back as he summoned his bankai…

Then all his attention was claimed by a filmy figure on the battlefield. It was clothed in white and seemed to be illuminated by an inner light. And the face… Shunsui's weapons drooped as his heart seemed to stutter in his chest, his eyes wide as he beheld a face he'd thought he would never see again.

_Shunsui, have you forgotten me?_ The voice seemed to whisper in his mind as he grappled with what he was seeing, Juushiro's familiar face and those haunted, pained brown eyes. _Left me alone? I've been looking for you but when I find you, I find this? That arrancar… how could you?_

"No… I…" The guilt, the pain suddenly welled up in his heart. He was a disloyal, wretched excuse for a man. How could he forget the man he loved so easily? How could he be moving on so soon? They had been lovers for centuries…

"HEY!" That voice wouldn't have been enough to break him out his trance, but the sudden pain across his back was enough. And as he felt that pain he heard Katen Kyokotsu screaming at him, heard Pantera's roar. "It's a FUCKING TRICK! That guy wouldn't say that! FIGHT YOU DUMB BASTARD!" Shunsui lifted his swords just in time to block a blow from 'Juushiro'. As he did he saw the fangs, the way the face twisted with rage. And that ignited an immense rage in his own heart. How dare this thing use his love's appearance against him? How dare it defile Juushiro's memory?

He attacked then, with all his power and skill. The demon was powerful, easily taichou class. The fight turned brutal and it had several tricks, attacking him with acidic wires, searing his flesh. But he ignored the pain, tearing apart the wires with grim determination. Grimmjow's howl filled the air as the arrancar joined him, focusing on tearing the demon apart. He heard Toshiro's voice raised as he had to jolt Starrk out of a similar trance, but he could give it no attention. Everything was focused on his battle.

Eventually they overcame the creature. Katen Kyokotsu bit into its' heart and Grimmjow's follow up blow tore the monster in half. Blue fire spilled out, souls freed from their prison. Shunsui vaguely wondered where they were going, but he could not give it his attention. Instead, he turned to the huge, horned figures that were roughly equivalent to seated shinigami. His eyes narrowed as he unleashed bushogoma, knocking many of them off their feet and actually disintegrating one of them with the force of it. Then he leapt into the battle, intent on their absolute destruction.

They were demons. There could be no quarter given or taken.


	18. A Bit of Information

"Ow. Fucking shit." Grimmjow cursed as he stirred the makings of a glue. It was actually courtesy of Szayel and infused with kido, something he said he'd learned from the kido builders. Shunsui had been fascinated to learn that the kido builders of Soul Society had accepted a contract from Aizen to build Los Noches. If Soul Society had still been a going concern he would have been going to Yamamoto with that particular piece of information, but it was much too late to be concerned with treason. "This blows."

"At least the well is salvageable." Shunsui said, putting the best face on it he could. The well had taken a direct hit, somewhere in the fighting. But the bore was still intact. All they needed to do was rebuild the top and attach a new rope and bucket. Thankfully, ropes were not a problem and it wouldn't be hard to make a bucket. Rukia was already doing that, with a bit of help from Byakuya. He was mainly hunting down materials for her.

"Yeah, thank the Redeemer." That reminded him…

"What is this Redeemer you keep mentioning?" It sounded religious. Grimmjow frowned as he stirred his glue.

"My bard, he could see ghosts and shit. He talked to this one shinigami and she gave him the most garbled, fucked up version of the afterlife you could imagine." He said and Shunsui blinked. "I don't know if she was fucking with him or if she was just really, really bad at explaining shit. But anyway, he believed you guys were gods, literally, and went around redeeming souls and answered to a greater god that he called the Redeemer. It was sort of a religious moment for him. He could be a dumbass sometimes. That was what got him sent to the sanitarium, actually. He started trying to convert people…"

"Oh kami!" Shunsui laughed. "If that was the case, though, how did he become a hollow?" It sounded more like he would have sought out a shinigami immediately after death. Grimmjow grimaced.

"He was powerful enough to look tasty. He ran into a hollow and got et." He said shortly and Shunsui winced. "He thought they were demons or something, poor bastard. Not that he was that great a guy. The shit I could tell you…"

"Mmm, maybe later – damn!" His hair had just picked up a bit of the glue. "I need to cut this off." He muttered, trying to swipe off that bit of glue. His hair was becoming a huge nuisance. And he wasn't the only one to think so. Nanao had already cut off her hair, although since she'd always clipped it up with combs, it wasn't much of a difference. Byakuya, though, looked quite a bit different with shoulder length hair. Retsu's hair would likely be the next casualty, unless he gave up on his first.

"Yeah, you do. Seriously, you'd look great without it. Although I admit, I'd kinda miss that bang of yours." Grimmjow lifted his stirring stick out, checking the consistency. "Yo! Szayel, Starrk! Pretty sure this shit is done!"

"Let me see… yes, you are correct. Bring it over…" Shunsui just watched as the arrancar began building the well again. He wasn't about to try helping. If his skills with carpentry were bad, how would he be with masonry? His best guess was 'terrible'. Although perhaps he should find something useful to do? He was getting that itchy feeling between his shoulder blades that seemed to spell 'Nanao-chan is noticing you have nothing to do'. Hmm…

Shunsui smiled to himself as he went to the fire. The weather was almost good so they were still hunting. Today, though, the hunting had been relatively poor… just a few rabbits, which Starrk felt were much too lean. They were stewing them with canned tomatoes, canned beans and plenty of pumpkin. Starrk would have liked to plump it up with something fatty, but all the lard had gone into making the pemmican and they were lacking any oils. Vaguely, Shunsui wished for a domesticated cow. Butter would be wonderful. On the other hand, how would they feed it?

Leaving that aside he stirred the stew, making sure it wasn't burning on the bottom. It smelled very savory and was spiced with dried oregano and basil. There was also a cinnamon stick, lending flavor, and that was something they would have to enjoy while they could. Oregano and basil could be grown and dried, but cinnamon was not native to this climate.

Although, where were they, precisely? Shunsui really had no idea. Ichigo thought the climate was fairly similar to northern Japan, so far at least. Starrk was pessimistic and thought it might turn out to be similar to what he remembered, which involved vicious winter weather. Grimmjow was afraid of the same, although thankfully it hadn't happened yet. He very much hoped the arrancar were wrong, but it was still better to plan for the worst.

"Shunsui? If you're not really doing anything, Unohana would like to take a look at you." Nanao's voice came from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder.

"Certainly." He said easily. That was no difficult chore and he was very interested to see the results. Unohana and Szayel were working together, examining all of the arrancar and shinigami in an effort to understand exactly what had happened to them. They were not willing to divulge any information, though, until they had a much better idea of what was happening. Starrk was a favorite for their examinations, in particular, but everyone was getting some attention. Leaving the stew, he went to see Retsu.

Taking a seat beside the healer, he closed his eyes as she ran kido tests. Isane helped, her expression almost fascinated. Shunsui wondered what they were sensing. Szayel was equally fascinated and had mentioned before that he felt like he was discovering an entirely new species.

"When will you be telling us about your findings?" He asked as the two healers worked. Unohana spoke without lifting her attention in the slightest.

"Most likely tonight over supper." She said and Shunsui blinked. He hadn't expected that! She saw his surprise and smiled slightly. "We've learned a great deal and have some tentative conclusions."

"Really? That's wonderful." He was really looking forward to that. It would be fascinating to hear, especially since the changes were becoming obvious. Grimmjow's hollow hole was shrinking, and Starrk's mask fragment seemed to be gradually breaking. There was a crack running through it and one of the chains had detached, which provided an endless source of annoyance for the gunslinger. Szayel wasn't willing to divulge the details, but apparently his hollow hole was also changing. Grimmjow had privately told him the location of it, which explained the scientists' reticence.

The changes in the hollows were more obvious, but all the shinigami were changing as well. He and Renji were definitely losing muscle definition. Byakuya was still unknown. It was harder to tell with the women, given that they were better padded to begin with, but Shunsui suspected they were also undergoing subtle changes. Might this actually enhance fertility? Humans bore children far more readily than souls. But were children even possible now?

Putting aside his musings for later, he went to the house to fetch something else they had just started scavenging… a book. With more time on their hands, they had begun to comb the wreckage for things that were not immediately pertinent for survival. Most of the books had been ruined by time and the elements but a few had survived, sheltered in boxes or by chance. Carrying a few out into the light, he selected a mystery novel. It wasn't really his cup of tea… the Cat who Played with Yarn?... but it was much better than the other two he'd picked up. The horror novels looked a little two realistic, after everything he'd gone through.

He had read a good portion of it before work on the well was called to a halt. Grimmjow came over, but not to talk or even read… he curled up under an animal pelt, taking a quick nap in the open air. Shunsui smiled as he glanced at the bright blue hair, peeking out from beneath the makeshift blanket. Then a shadow fell over him and he looked up with a blink. Starrk was standing over Grimmjow with a mildly vexed expression.

"He took my blanket. …But I suppose I didn't have my name on it." He grumbled before going towards the house. Shunsui smiled after him in amusement. It was true, none of the blankets were really claimed by any one person. However, there were plenty of them for everyone.

After perhaps an hour – it was hard to say – supper was served. As he sampled the stew, Shunsui decided that Starrk was right. A bit of olive oil or cream would have made a real difference. But it was still tasty enough and he enjoyed it, listening to the quiet hum of conversation around the fire.

Then Unohana called them to order and Shunsui listened intently as Szayel began explaining his findings.

"As we all know, the three worlds have been forced together into a single iteration. That shows in our new natures… we have all been given bodies of flesh, courtesy of the Living World." That didn't surprise him. He'd been relatively sure his current body was more human than soul. "For shinigami, the effect seems to be similar to a permanent gigai, one you have melded with. That may enhance fertility but we cannot be sure… arrancar, however, are experiencing much greater changes." He reached up to adjust his mask fragment and Shunsui wondered if that would eventually break. Perhaps not, it actually functioned as real glasses. "We are gradually losing our hollow attributes. I think that eventually, we will be identical to you shinigami."

"Hm. And what about the humans?" Shunsui asked and Szayel frowned as Unohana responded.

"The humans we have are hardly typical, so it's difficult to be certain. However, I suspect that any surviving humans will be at least moderately spiritually powerful, and that will be enhanced by the high reishi environment. We have run general tests… the reishi levels here resemble those of Hueco Mundo, higher even than Soul Society." That was a touch surprising. Although, the Celestial Realm had been mashed in too, and that had been a place of incredibly high reishi.

"What of the monsters? You have been dissecting them." Starrk said and Szayel nodded.

"Indeed. They have been interesting. We are relatively certain that the monsters are what remains of most humans and they are our new world equivalent of hollows." Szayel grimaced a bit. "The giants will not be a long term issue. They are sterile. However, the smaller monsters, the packs of creatures… they are capable of breeding." Shunsui happened to be looking at Starrk and saw a flash of sorrow cross his face. Because he could not have children? Perhaps. "They will no doubt be a fixture of our new world. Depending on how intelligent they are we may be able to teach them to fear us. However, they will always be ready to pounce on the sick or injured."

"No surprise there." Ichigo grumbled and Rukia nudged him in the side. Unohana was speaking, now.

"We have not been able to examine the demons, because of the way they die. However, that is our next project… taking one alive so it can be examined. We need to determine more about their nature and if they will be breeding." Shunsui winced at the thought. Breeding demons? That was just what they needed. "From what I recall, demons were supposed to be spawned by their 'mother', a great and terrible entity. But we cannot assume that now."

"…Would that 'mother of demons' be present?" He asked, feeling apprehensive. Szayel and Unohana exchanged a glance.

"Quite likely she is. However, we have no idea how her nature may have changed." Szayel said and Shunsui grimaced, glancing around. No one seemed happy about that information. Starrk looked particularly grim. "Oh, Starrk?" Szayel waited for the other arrancar to look at him. "I make no promises for your future fecundity. However, I believe you should know that your sperm are alive and mobile."

"I, wait, WHAT?!" The arrancar sounded absolutely shocked and Shunsui blinked, his gaze going to Toshiro. His eyes had widened at the information. "I… but I am broken!" He protested and Szayel shrugged.

"And so? You didn't miss that we are transforming into something more shinigami than hollow?" Szayel said pointedly and Starrk swallowed. "Humans and shinigami can certainly be sterile, but not because they broke their mask and lost essence." So that was why Starrk was sterile. Shunsui briefly wondered how it had happened. An accident when he'd become an arrancar? Or a battle for dominance, sometime in the distant past? Toshiro, though, was frowning and looking closely at Starrk. Glancing at Grimmjow, he met bright blue eyes and was sure they were thinking the same thing. From what he'd been able to tell, Starrk desired children. It could be troublesome…

Still, Shunsui was certain the two of them could sort it out. Grimmjow brought out his fiddle and began to play as the light fell. The fire flickered in mesmerizing patterns and Shunsui smiled as Grimmjow began to play an ancient song, once that he'd taught the arrancar. He lifted his voice in the words and heard Retsu joining him. They were probably the only ones old enough to know that particular song… it had fallen out of favor in Soul Society long ago, but they still remembered.

And sometimes, the old ones were the best.

* * *

It was the end of an era. A true symbol of the times. Shunsui regarded the blade in his hand sadly, seeing his reflection in the silvery surface. Would he ever see it again? Would he –

_For fuck's sake! It's just hair, it grows back! Get it over with already!_ The growling voice was followed by mocking laughter and he winced.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" He asked Pantera before taking the plunge and severing his ponytail. The sudden lack of weight felt very strange. So did the hair, drifting lightly around his face. It had been so many centuries since he'd worn it like this.

_Yeah, but Grimm's all worried about Starrk and his squeeze._ Shunsui arched an eyebrow at that before frowning. He was a bit worried about that but he thought it was better to let them work it out themselves. _Yeah, I agree with you but Grimmfuck feels a bit bad for Starrk. Lucky for us he's got all the paternal instincts of a hyena, hey?_

"I'm pretty sure hyena's make excellent parents." He said mildly although he really had no idea. "I'll go find him."

_Aw shit man! I came here to get away from him!_ Pantera protested and Shunsui smiled to himself. _Ugh, I'm gonna go play…_ He felt the zanpakuto losing interest and was quite happy with that. No doubt he would keep Katen Kyokotsu busy for a while.

Putting aside his internal playground, he found Grimmjow. He was surreptitiously watching Starrk and Toshiro, who were having a deep discussion by the fire. The arrancar didn't even notice him coming up, which showed how involved in it he was. Shunsui regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before gently bopping him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell? …Oh, hey." Grimmjow said before glancing at Starrk and Toshiro. They were both looking at him now, two annoyed stares. "Um… you need something?"

"Yes, your body. Come with me." He said, making it as lustful as he could. It was rather good, from the look on Grimmjow's face. And Starrk's lips twitched as Toshiro glanced away.

"Uh, right. Sure." Grimmjow pushed himself to his feet and followed him towards the house. Although before they reached it, Shunsui dropped his voice.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about spying? Starrk might in fact shoot you." Really, he thought the gunslinger was getting there. Grimmjow glanced back, involuntarily. "Just let them sort it out." Really, he thought they could handle this.

"I just worry, y'know? Starrk really wants a kid." He said after a moment and Shunsui sighed to himself. He was sure that was true. "Do you know how he got broken?"

"Um? No, I don't." He'd never wanted to ask. It was clearly a sore point. Grimmjow, though, was willing to talk.

"I asked him because I do shit like that… he did it to himself." He said and Shunsui blinked at the thought. "He was trying to become non-evolving so he wouldn't eat everyone he met, poor bastard. He figured the sterility thing didn't matter much because if he couldn't get close to anyone he sure as shit wasn't having kids. Thing is, he was just too strong. It didn't work." Grimmjow shrugged as Shunsui stared at him. "He still killed everything. He thought maybe that meant he wasn't sterile, but he was. He had Szayel check him out in Los Noches. No active wigglers then."

"…Huh." That was interesting. Still… "It's not our business. Let them sort it out." Although what solution would they come up with? Possibly take a third into their relationship? But who? Shunsui shook his head, putting it aside and pulling Grimmjow close for a deep kiss. The Espada responded with heat and their tongues fought with each other for a moment before Shunsui submitted. He felt ready to be dominated.

"Mmm… so you meant that?" Grimmjow said, his voice husky. Shunsui nodded with a smile. "Alright… let's make sure no one's in the room though." That was a good idea. It was possible if unlikely that Ichigo and Rukia might be using it.

They weren't, which didn't surprise him too much. Shunsui thought that that they would be married soon. Not by noble standards – a full wedding of that sort was impossible – but taichou were authorized to do the basic ceremony and Retsu was extremely well respected. Byakuya might not have been too happy with him officiating but Shunsui was sure he would have no objection to Unohana. Although he was still not pleased with the entire thing.

There was no point in thinking about that, though. Warm hands went through his shorter hair, sliding through the strands and tilting his head, drawing him in for a kiss. Shunsui enjoyed every moment of it, gripping Grimmjow's shirt and drawing him towards the cushions. They both settled into the warm nest, redolent of the cedar planks they had repaired the flooring with. It added a beautiful if mild scent to the air…

"You know, I think I like this short hair thing." Grimmjow said, his bright blue eyes almost shining in the dark. Shunsui smiled as he began working on the ties to his shirt. Grimmjow shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it into a corner before reaching for his pants. "You look hot as hell like that."

"Thank you. All the girls thought so, when I was in the Academy." Although he'd had less facial hair then. But that was something he definitely wasn't going to change. Some of the others were struggling a bit with shaving and he definitely didn't want to bother.

"Yeah, we might need to talk about that…" Shunsui blinked at that but then lost interest as his mouth was covered again. Skin moved against skin and he groaned softly as a warm hand encircled his already growing erection. Looking up at the arrancar through heavy lidded eyes, he returned the attention, sliding his hands over that hard, muscular body. Although, he had an idea…

"Do you mind if I ride you?" Not go inside Grimmjow but ride his cock, taking the top. Juushiro had done that with him, what felt like a lifetime ago. The Espada smiled at the thought.

"I'd love that." He purred and Shunsui smiled before adjusting their position. Vaguely, he wondered what other positions they could try. One immediately occurred to him, but could he do that? Grimmjow was heavier than Juushiro… chuckling to himself at the thought, he began coating the arrancar's cock with the cream. At the rate they were running through it, Starrk would need to make more. "Shit! That feels so good…"

"Does it? It gets better." He said teasingly, smiling at the molten desire in those brilliant blue eyes. It was so flattering, being looked at that way… "Mmm." Carefully adjusting himself, he began to go down on that hardness. "Ah…" The burn and stretch were pleasant and familiar, now. And so was the heavy groan of the man beneath him.

"Shunsui…" Grimmjow's hand encircled his cock as he began moving with the arrancar. The feeling of that callused hand, jerking him off, was wonderful and it went beautifully with the feel of that hard length inside him. Adjusting his position slightly, he groaned as that heavy length scraped across his prostate. Grimmjow surged against him, intensifying the pleasure. "Dunno… what I did to deserve this…"

"Heh." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Nothing but that's… fine…" Really, what had he done to deserve Juushiro's love? Well, lots of things, but when they'd first gotten together he'd been a bit of a troll. Juushiro had loved him anyway. "Mmm…" He rested his hands against the arrancar's chest, as blunt nails gently pricked his thighs. Shunsui smiled as he set the speed, rolling his hips and making the other man sigh. Leaning down, he caught Grimmjow's lips for a deep, intimate kiss. That changed the angle of the penetration and he enjoyed that feeling as well…

"Kami." He groaned as the pressure the arrancar was using increased, the strokes on his cock speeding up. Acting without thought, he increased the pace, matching what Grimmjow was doing to his body. That delicious friction, the feel of that member inside him… it was bliss. There was no Claim, no power winding around his soul, but he didn't need it. That was wonderful too, but sometimes it was good to just feel the sensations of their bodies, gliding together in this ancient dance.

"Shit, yeah…" Grimmjow arched against him, his breathing coming faster as sweat began to break out on that pale skin. Shunsui smiled at the sight. He was so beautiful like this, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark room. "You're gorgeous…"

"Mmm, so are you." He said, feeling a bit of sweat breaking out on his own body as the heat in the room seemed to rise. That cock inside him continued to torment him with pleasure, effortlessly finding his prostate. He leaned back a bit, resting his hands on Grimmjow's knees, half-closing his eyes in pleasure at the change in position. The arrancar surged against him, leaving him gasping at the intense stimulation. How could it all feel so good…?

"Shunsui!" Grimmjow's voice had an urgent, desperate note. They were both getting close. How long had they been doing this? Long enough, was all he knew. Who cared anyway? They weren't being timed. The thought made him chuckle, then gasp as his cock was given a particularly deft stroke. Kami, he was so close!

He came a moment before Grimmjow, his whole body tensing as he felt the pleasure come to a point, the powerful moment of his release. He vaguely heard his voice rising in pleasure, matched a moment later by Grimmjow's as the arrancar reached his orgasm. The sensation of that member pulsing inside him… it was normal and expected, now, and he relished it. He still wished he could have been able to share this with Juushiro, but he'd made peace with that. His lost love had had no Claim, to ease him past panic attacks.

"Hey." A hand caught his hair, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Shunsui went willingly, savoring the warmth of the arrancar's mouth. "Mmm… you do think too much, sometimes."

"And you don't think enough." He teased as he slowly disengaged their bodies. Grimmjow flashed him a quick grin, but there was something troubled in his eyes. "Are you trying to now? Be careful, your head might catch fire." He teased some more, feeling warm and happy as he settled in beside his lover. Blue eyes widened and so did his grin.

"Hah! Yeah, Pantera tells me that all the time. Or he just says he can smell the hair burning… uh." Grimmjow grunted then, his grin fading as something unhappy entered his expression. "Hey, do you want kids?" The arrancar asked and Shunsui blinked.

"No." He answered instantly. "I'm not father material." He never had been. Juushiro had loved children and the fact that he could not have his own had been a source of great pain for him, but he'd never complained. He'd just made his unit his surrogate children, loving them like his own. Grimmjow looked extremely relieved and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm assuming you don't either?"

"No. My blacksmith loved kids but my bard? Shit no. And I'm with him on this one. If ice chick has a kid I'll spoil the shit out of it, but her and Kurosaki can do the heavy lifting." He said and Shunsui couldn't help but laugh. Juushiro had mentioned, once, that it was pleasant to be the candy uncle rather than the responsible parent. "Or if Starrk has a kid. Hah, that'd serve him right for all the times he's threatened to shoot me…"

"You deserved it every time." He murmured, feeling sleepy. Grimmjow chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Mmm… tired…" He wanted to take a nap. A warm kiss was pressed against his cheek.

"You just sleep then. I'll clean up." Grimmjow's voice sounded shockingly tender. Shunsui smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, letting himself drift away to the soft sounds of his lover moving around, cleaning the space.

It was a beautiful way to fall asleep.


	19. Snowfall

To say he was upset would be an understatement. Horrified, shocked, bewildered… he was all of those things. How could they have done this? How could they dare? And how could she have said YES?!

"Okay, seriously, you need to calm down. I thought you were the one who told me to stay out of it?" Grimmjow asked from his place by the fire and Shunsui shot him a glare. "What are you, her dad or something?"

"I've known her since she was a little girl!" This was terribly wrong. Grimmjow looked skeptical, cleaning out his ear with one pinky.

"Okay, but didn't I hear you flirting with her all the time?" He opened his mouth to protest but the former Espada cut him off. "I know, you were joking, but she's got tits now. Seriously, she's a grown woman, give it up."

"But… but…" He was supposed to just accept this? Starrk and Toshiro both defiling his beloved Nanao-chan?! Grimmjow heaved a sigh before pushing himself to his feet.

"Kido Queen's going to rip your balls off. Whatever, do what you like." Then he was striding away and Shunsui glared at his retreating back. It didn't help that he knew the arrancar was right. Nanao would be very upset at him for sticking his nose in. And yet… what had possessed her to say yes?

_Starrk's got a nice ass. Hell, Grimm tapped that, you remember._ Pantera put in, which was very unhelpful. Imagining the Espada with his Nanao… argh! _I'm imagining it right now. That shit is sexy._

"I think I need Retsu's help to banish you." Shunsui muttered. Although he knew it wasn't possible… Grimmjow had asked about keeping Katen Kyokotsu out of his head and there was simply no way to do it. He grimaced as he heard feminine laughter. His zanpakuto was always there to mock him… then she spoke.

_They are both very right. But by all means, prove them so, you foolish man._ She said merrily and Shunsui winced. _We are looking forward to your pending castration._

"It's not literal…" He growled as he went to find Starrk. If anyone was behind this, he was the one. After all, he was older than everyone else in the camp put together! Even with his desire for children, he ought to know better. Why couldn't they have asked Retsu…? Although she probably wouldn't have said yes…

He found Starrk by the fire, mending a piece of clothing. He stood and glared at the arrancar, who remained oblivious, his hands using the heavy needle and leather cord with assurance. Shunsui scowled and finally slapped Starrk on the back of his head.

"Eh?" The Espada looked up with a surprised expression. "Shunsui?" He queried, reaching up to rub the back of his head. Then a rueful look crossed his face. "I suppose I know why you are here. Nanao warned me you would probably react badly." He observed and Shunsui grit his teeth. His Nanao-chan had said that? But then, she knew him extremely well.

"What are you thinking?" He demanded, getting directly to the point. "She's a baby compared to you!" Really, Nanao was young even for a shinigami. Starrk greeted that with some skepticism.

"She is older than Toshiro." The gunslinger pointed out, which was true. He set aside the clothing he was working on, leaning back a bit as he looked up at Shunsui. "Would you object so if I were to court Inoue?" Starrk asked pointedly and Shunsui ground his teeth together. He wouldn't, because he just wasn't that close to Inoue Orihime. That did make him a bit of a hypocrite, though. If Nanao was young, Orihime was truly a babe.

"That's beside the point. Why are you doing this?" He asked, staring at the arrancar. Starrk looked at him blankly for a moment before sitting back with a small sigh.

"To begin with, I like Nanao very much. She is a quiet, thoughtful person, very restful." Starrk smiled, then, and it was a touch amused. "I like Grimmjow very much, but I would find him exhausting as a lover." Shunsui could easily imagine that. When Starrk got fed up with the Sexta, he generally drove him off with a threat. That was fine between friends but not so appropriate between lovers. "For second, there is no one else truly suitable. Szayel is pursuing Kotetsu Isane." Shunsui wasn't sure how that was going to go. Szayel still didn't seem to be having much luck in his courtship efforts. "Toshiro considers Unohana Retsu to be a mother figure." That made him frown before nodding reluctantly. He could see that. "And Inoue… I would not want to approach her after Ulquiorra." Starrk said softly and he winced. "Also, if she were to accept, I fear she would be doing so for the wrong reasons."

"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked, distracted from the main point. Starrk gave him a sad smile.

"She cares deeply for Kurosaki Ichigo, who does not return her affections. She might accept a surrogate but that would not be wise or healthy for any of us." He said simply and Shunsui grimaced at the thought. The arrancar might be right. "I must think of my future children." Which brought him back to the horrible thought of Starrk impregnating Nanao. Or even Toshiro impregnating his Nanao-chan. Argh!

"It's still wrong of you to do this. She's far too young for you." Shunsui said, determined to stick with the main point. Starrk smiled then, an amused expression that lightened his grey blue eyes.

"Mmm hmm. I take that under advisement. But I do not think I need to debate this with you further." He picked up his sewing and Shunsui stared at him in disbelief. What kind of arrogance – he reached for his sword –

_WAP!_ The power of the blow, hitting him on the back of his head, sent him to the ground and made his eyes cross. Through the sudden woozy haze, he recognized the reiatsu behind him. How had she hidden herself so thoroughly? Kido, probably…

"Kyoraku taichou! I am not a little girl and you are not my father! Stay out of my business!" Nanao bent over him and her glasses were missing. He almost gibbered in terror.

"Uh – uh – y – yes Nanao-chan!" He managed to say as Katen Kyokotsu laughed in the back of his mind. She put her glasses back on, to his intense relief. "But… he's… OW!" A foot caught him on the back of his head.

"STOP IT! Or I'll ask Szayel to use you as a test subject for his experiments!" That… was a terrifying thought. The Espada didn't have much equipment but that just made him more creative. The sight of his dissections of the monsters was more than a little nauseating. Scrambling to his feet, he beat a hasty retreat. Pausing, he saw Nanao taking a seat beside Starrk and saying something to him. Feeling both intimidated and defeated, Shunsui walked away.

_Well, you kept your testicles. It could have gone worse?_ Katen Kyokotsu said and Shunsui scowled to himself.

"Shut up." That was just annoying beyond words. Looking for something to do, he happened to run into Rukia and Renji. They were having a conversation with Retsu?

"Ah, Shunsui. What do you know about wild pigs?" Retsu asked and Shunsui stopped, surprised. Although he did know a bit from hunting.

"They can be quite large and dangerous. The tusks are capable of gutting a hunter." He said. "They'll charge you as well. It's not much of a challenge with shunpo but for hunters in the Living World it can be quite a problem." He'd actually had some difficulty when he was very young, before he'd been forced into the Academy by his family. Ah, it had all been so long ago. "Why?" He asked curiously and Rukia explained.

"I was thinking that it would be good if we caught some pigs and domesticated them. Most of the pigs out there are probably domestic ones anyway, gone feral. They can eat almost anything. We can feed them the pumpkins and the kills that Starrk thinks aren't good enough." Shunsui reached up to rub his eyebrow dubiously. She definitely had a point about Starrk's standards… he would sometimes reject a carcass if it was too lean. He considered rabbits to be inferior meat, only to be eaten if there was nothing better available. They were good hunters and the game was plentiful, so he often had the luxury of being choosy.

"I think he's nuts, throwing away food like that. But it's not like we have a kido freezer and if we hang them in a tree, something will eat them." Renji said, which was absolutely true. They'd tried it and gotten cleaned out by what had probably been a mountain cat. "But we could absolutely feed them to pigs, along with all those pumpkins." Shunsui smiled at the tone. Everyone was getting very tired of pumpkins.

"It sounds like a good idea. Do you know how to trap them?" Rukia and Renji might. But to his surprise, it was Retsu who spoke.

"I know how to capture wild pigs." That shocked him and she smiled as she saw that. "I had a wild youth. You know that." He did, although he still didn't know how her background as the previous Kenpachi could have taught her how to catch pigs. Of course, she had a childhood just like everyone… still, it was hard to picture. "But before we do that, we need to build a pen." She smiled at him all too cheerfully and Shunsui had a sinking feeling.

"I, ah, am not very good at woodworking…" He tried manfully to escape his fate but it was no use.

"Oh, you can bring us the boards!" Rukia chirped and Shunsui regarded her with dismay. "You'll need to scavenge from the houses. There should still be plenty left. And you can help us dig to put in the posts!" What? "The ground is a bit frozen but it shouldn't be too hard!"

"Uh…" This sounded like something he'd rather put off until spring. "Should I get Grimmjow?" He asked, surrendering to the inevitable. "I don't think he's doing much." At least, he hoped the Espada wasn't doing much. He sent Katen Kyokotsu a questioning feeling and felt her checking with Pantera.

_He's just taking a nap in the house._ She reported and Shunsui felt a touch relieved. If he was going to suffer this horrible fate, he'd rather take Grimmjow down with him. Petty but… wait!

"And what about Starrk? I know he's just by the fire, doing a bit of sewing." He added, feeling mischievous. It would serve the gunslinger right, after defiling his Nanao-chan! Retsu's chuckle said she knew what he was up to but Rukia and Renji were oblivious.

"Yes, if you can get them both we can put them to work." Rukia said enthusiastically. "Until Nii-san and Ichigo get back, anyway." They were currently on monster patrol. Shunsui nodded, hoping he and Grimmjow could patrol as soon as they got back. Starrk and Toshiro were still not taking part and he felt a bit of satisfaction as he went to find the gunslinger.

He knew it was petty, but it would be nice to have a bit of revenge.

* * *

"Fuck my life."

"Snnrrrk." That was the sound of Starrk blowing his nose before slumping a bit, gazing into the fire in abject misery. Shunsui was still a bit miffed over the whole threesome thing so he wasn't about to spare the gunslinger much sympathy.

"Current temperature – 99 degrees Fahrenheit. Mucosal layers are quite dry. Infection appears to be progressing on a reasonable path…" Szayel was writing in a diary and from the looks the other two arrancar were giving him, if they'd had any energy they might have killed him. Shunsui shook his head at the sight.

Just a few days ago, their conversion to something more human like had apparently reached a critical mass. And Renji's cold had still been hanging around, possibly lying in wait for a chance to stage an attack. All of the former Espada had abruptly become sick, almost simultaneously. Grimmjow coughed into his hand and Shunsui sighed to himself at the sound. All three of them coughing at night was tempting everyone else to put them out of their misery.

Setting that aside, he sat down beside Grimmjow and put an arm around the man. The arrancar snuggled against him, resting his head against his chest. Shunsui smiled down at the blue hair as Starrk pulled himself up and shuffled off, looking for some bone broth. Szayel paused his writing before putting his diary away and pulling out something else.

"Oh, Grimmjow, Shunsui. I'm told you both have experience with women?" He asked and Shunsui blinked. It was true, he was very accomplished with the ladies. He and Juushiro had loved each other dearly, but they'd never been completely exclusive. "I was wondering what you think of my graph?" He pulled something out as Shunsui stared. A graph? "I'm plotting her beauty to her mystery. Does it look good to you?" Grimmjow lifted his head, eyeing the colorful piece of paper for a moment.

"Is this how geeks court? I think you're doomed to die a virgin." He said and Szayel looked insulted. "I'd try to help but my bard was a fuck up at love. He could get a woman in the sack every time, but keep them happy? Shit no. That man almost got stabbed so many times… and my blacksmith was weird. He liked a woman who kicked him in the balls." Grimmjow lowered his head again as Shunsui chuckled at the thought.

"I don't think it would impress her." He said as tactfully as he could. Szayel looked disappointed, gazing down at his graph. A lot of effort had gone into it but Shunsui was sure Isane would not look on it favorably. However… "Perhaps you should ask Starrk about making a necklace for her?" He suggested. Surely the gunslinger would have some ideas. Then the person they were discussing shuffled back to the fire, a steaming mug in hand.

"Ask me what?" Starrk asked and Szayel explained his problem, showing him the graph in the process. Starrk regarded it with mild alarm. "I do not think any woman would like that… yes, I can help you make her something. Perhaps a bracelet?" He suggested and Shunsui decided to leave it to him. Although then an innocent question caught his attention.

"Have you made anything for Nanao?" Szayel asked and he frowned at Starrk, eyes narrowing. Had he…? The Espada blushed a bit and coughed before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out.

"It, um, is not done yet." He said awkwardly and Shunsui blinked at the leather necklace. Was that pendant carved out of bone? He tried to look more closely without disturbing Grimmjow. He thought the arrancar was falling asleep. "Do you want to see?"

"Please!" Szayel took it, examining it with fascination. "Starrk, this workmanship… you are an artist." He sounded amazed as the other arrancar shook his head. "You really are. These smooth, clean lines… how did you do it?"

"I polished the bone…" Starrk started to explain as Szayel passed the pendant to him. Shunsui looked at it, fascinated. It really was beautiful, a half-finished heart. It was easy to see where Starrk was done… the bone had been polished to a fine shine. Much of it was still rough, though. The heart itself was beautifully shaped, with an elegant curve. "If you want, I will do something for you when this is done."

"She's a medical officer… perhaps a caduceus?" Szayel mused and Starrk gave him a dubious look.

"Something I know the meaning of?" He said and Shunsui chuckled.

"A morning glory. It is the symbol of her family." He said easily. He only knew that because Juushiro had mentioned it once and the odd piece of information had stuck. Szayel smiled at him sunnily.

"Oh thank you! That is really very – " Then the scientist stopped with a very strange expression. "Oh dear. Intense nausea. Pardon me?" Then he lurched away as Shunsui winced and Starrk sighed. The Espada shuffled up to take back the necklace, settling in before blowing his nose again.

"So very, very long since I have been sick. Yet, I still remember. I do wonder if I can die now. I must be more careful in the future." The gunslinger said and Shunsui frowned at the thought. He was still angry at Starrk but he didn't want the man to die and this disease made him very uneasy on that front. Humans didn't regenerate from any wound they took, after all. "Ugh." Starrk reached up to rub his forehead, accidentally shoving on his mask fragment. It suddenly gave way with an odd tinkle. "Oh." Starrk stared at the piece of bone in his hand with something like shock. Then he turned it over, looking at the flames that still marked the mask fragment. Shunsui saw his expression turn deeply saddened and felt an unexpected stab of guilt. Starrk was remembering Lilynette…

"I'm sorry." He said softly and Starrk lifted his head, giving him a small, understanding smile.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You did what you had to do." He let the bone drop and it broke into pieces, seeming to flake apart as Shunsui watched. "I should have… ah. But there is no point to that. What is done is done." He reached up to touch his face, feeling around his eye. "So strange to not have it, after so long… but I am glad. It was not flush to my skin and got in the way a little. My vision will be better." Starrk looked up and suddenly frowned. "Who is patrolling?" He asked as Szayel came back to the fire, looking worn and tired. Shunsui blinked at the question.

"Nanao and Retsu. Why?" Nanao could immobilize the giants and Retsu could kill them, easily. Starrk chewed his lip for a moment, gazing at… what? Shunsui followed his gaze and blinked. There was a dark line in the sky. It seemed to be advancing quickly and he realized it was a storm. And… was that lightning, going between the clouds?

"Can you shinigami send them a message? That does not look like a good storm to me." Starrk said and Shunsui winced. The hell butterfly's didn't work anymore, but Nanao had rigged together a kido message system. Similar to Morse code, it could only send very limited information. But they could easily send them a message to return home. Quickly doing that, he shivered as he felt the wind building up. There was a shout from Renji, working on the pig pen and he could see everyone looking at the approaching storm clouds.

The temperature was plunging and the light was fading when Nanao and Retsu arrived. The lightning was very impressive but encouraged them all to go inside. Shunsui could hardly ever remember seeing a storm this violent. Soul Society just didn't have the kind of weather the Living World 'enjoyed'. The house was dark but with so many of them, it was warm. That was something to be thankful for as the wind began to howl. It was too early to sleep and Shunsui smiled as he listened to the quiet murmur of conversation.

It was strange, but he really felt at home.

* * *

The storm was gone by morning, but it had left a great deal behind.

"Well, fuck." Grimmjow surveyed the damage before blowing his nose. "What d'you think Starrk? Two feet?"

"Roughly. I… oh, Szayel is taking measurements." Glancing over, Shunsui saw the scientist had a ruler and was indeed attempting to measure the snowfall. "So heavy and wet. It will take a great deal of work to – ungh…" Starrk bent over with a grimace and Retsu spoke with authority.

"You three are still sick and it's much too cold out here. Go inside and rest." She said as Isane gently shooed Szayel inside. He might have given Unohana trouble, but not the woman he was infatuated with. Shunsui smiled at the thought.

"Kuchiki-san, could you please fetch the mittens?" Nanao asked. Both Byakuya and Rukia nodded, going back into the house. "Renji, Shunsui, Ichigo, can you get the shovels? They should be in the tool shed." She gazed over the snow before shaking her head. "We need to clean this up."

"Hmmm, yes." This would not be the last storm of the season and they didn't want to let the snow pile up. The three of them went to the tool shed – it was on a separate property – and soon had all the shovels. Carrying them back took very little time.

Cleaning out the snow, however, took quite a while. Shunsui paused at one point to just gaze over the fallen snow. It was so pure and beautiful, reflecting the sunlight. The trees were coated in it, making the forest look like a beautiful winter wonderland. So gorgeous –

"Hey, Renji!" Ichigo's call make him look over with a blink, just in time to see the redhead wind back.

"What – MPH!" The snowball took his friend right in the face. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Renji said as scraped away the snow, making his own ball. Ichigo laughed and gathered up another as Rukia glanced at Byakuya. Shunsui could tell she was aching to join in. Byakuya gave her a tiny nod, which she took as permission. Nanao, though, tried to restore order.

"Stop it! We need to – Kyoraku taichou?" She said as he rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile. Nanao was a wonderful girl but she was too intense sometimes.

"We've been cooped up in that house for far too long. Let them play." He said easily, noticing that Retsu and Isane were taking a break. "Even Byakuya thinks so." He was watching them benevolently, almost smiling a little beneath his habitual mask. Nanao glanced around before hesitating a moment. Then she nodded.

"Well, in that case…" Her snowball hit Toshiro, who had just been watching from the sidelines. Shunsui watched with a smile as the snowball fight became even more energetic.

He was too old for such things but it was pleasant to see.


	20. Life Events

"Where the hell'd they find that and how'd they get it to fit her?" Grimmjow marveled and Shunsui smiled as he watched Rukia take her place in front of Unohana. Ichigo was looking shocked yet extremely pleased.

Rukia was dressed in a wedding gown. Not the kind of wedding kimono she would have worn in Soul Society, but a more European styled gown. And while he was no expert – he was far older than the gown could possibly be – it looked antique to his eyes. The fabric was a bit yellowed with age and the silk flowers appeared to have suffered a bit. Still, someone had done a very good job of taking it in. Although…

"It is mostly tucked in and tightened with scarves." Starrk said in a low tone and Shunsui nodded fractionally. He could see Rukia was wearing a scarf that didn't quite match the rest of the gown. "We found it in a very good cedar chest. I did not want to tailor it too much so it could be used again later." For Nanao, or even Isane? Shunsui wanted to give the arrancar a stink-eye but then his attention was claimed by the ceremony.

Unohana was not an actual priest, so it was short and to the point. There were no rings, but that was a new addition to Soul Society anyway. They did seal their union with a kiss. Everyone cheered and Shunsui smiled at the sight. Truly, life was going on. Although they would only know how successfully when a child came…

Shaking away that thought – time would tell for that – he joined everyone by the fire. Starrk had promised them a special feast. And plenty of it was good – Starrk had managed to catch some fish from the river and they were tasty – but some of it…

"Starrk, what the hell is this?" Grimmjow poked something on the grill. Starrk looked over with a smile.

"It is beaver tail." He said and Shunsui blinked. He'd only heard that term applied to pastries. An actual beaver tail? From an animal? "They must be harvested carefully to avoid the anal glands. Those can taint the meat. But it is excellent, very fatty. Would you like some?" Ah, fat. Starrk's food of choice. Shunsui wondered about his primary soul… he'd said it wasn't human. Had it had a largely carnivorous diet?

"You're weird Coyote. But yeah, I guess?" Grimmjow sounded dubious and Shunsui decided to leave that to him. He preferred the fish anyway. It had been –

"GWAH!" He almost spat out his fish. He'd thought it was simply seasoned with dried dill, but this was NOT that. What had he just been tricked into putting into his mouth?! Inoue spoke then, her tone anxious.

"Oh, Kyoraku-san, you don't like it? I found some plastic bottles but they were all in a funny language, I couldn't read them so I just went with what tasted good…" He looked at her, appalled. Orihime's cooking had quickly became legendary among them, but not in a good way. And he knew the bottles she was referring to. They weren't in English or Japanese. Grimmjow could read them but he'd no doubt been busy when she'd been preparing the fish. Then Szayel spoke up from the other side of the fire.

"Perhaps she could take that plate and you could try our fish? Isane and I made some! It's rather plain but well cooked." He said cheerfully as he handed the plate to Orihime. At least one person could take care of that fish. "You know, I'm rather enjoying cooking. It's a bit like chemistry. Such a shame I can't use most of the recipes in that one cookbook we found."

"Yes, it's too bad we can't find any flour." Kotetsu said as she gave him some fish and rice? She noticed his surprise and smiled. "We decided to make some of the rice for supper. The chickens are doing very well without it."

"Ah." That was true. They'd found other raw grains and also, it turned out that chickens were omnivores. They had experimented and the chickens were more than willing to help with the meat. They didn't really eat that much, though. The hogs would take care of the rest, once they were finished the pen. Shunsui sampled the fish and rice and was relieved to find familiar flavors. Only some soy sauce could make it better.

"Soy sauce?" It was like she'd read his mind! Shunsui accepted the plastic bottle from Isane with a smile. It was nearly empty, he noticed. Well, he would enjoy it while he could.

"Thank you very much. This is delicious." He said sincerely. It had been so long since he'd had some rice, it was like a small taste of home. Then there was a yelp by the fire and he turned his head to look.

"OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS FISH?" Renji was gagging and Byakuya was managing to maintain his composure, but he was wincing a little. Orihime was looking very disappointed and Shunsui sighed to himself. She really was completely delusional about her cooking abilities.

Fortunately, there were plenty of other fish and beaver tail for the more adventurous. He met up with Grimmjow, taking a seat beside him as he chewed on something gristly.

"How is that?" He asked, looking at it curiously. The Espada gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"It's alright. Beats the shit out of the woman's fish." He said but in a low tone, mindful of Inoue's feelings. "It'd be a lot better with a good barbecue sauce. Starrk salted it but that's about it. He'd such a damned freak sometimes… this thing he's got about fat. I think he's weird as hell."

"Hm, yes." Starrk was rather strange sometimes. "He's incredibly useful, though." He was willing to humor the gunslinger's foibles. Grimmjow nodded.

"Don't know what we'd do without him." He said, which was definitely true. How well would they have gotten on without Starrk? Well, actually, they probably wouldn't have made it this far. The demonic house might have taken them. Shunsui winced as he remembered and devoted his attention to the food. It really was very good despite more of the pumpkin, this time as a mash…

When they were finished eating, Grimmjow took out his fiddle again. He played something slow and romantic as Ichigo and Rukia danced. When that song was done he began to play something faster and livelier. Shunsui decided to join in, asking Orihime for a dance. She consented with a small smile and soon they were all enjoying themselves.

Halfway through the evening, Rukia and Ichigo vanished. Shunsui smiled to himself as he thought about it… he was sure they were busy using the intimate room. No one mentioned it, just giving them plenty of private time.

It might not have been traditional, but Shunsui thought this was a beautiful wedding.

* * *

The next day.

"You know, getting this done now is a really good idea." Grimmjow said as he held a post in place for Renji to hammer in. Shunsui lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" He thought making the pig pen in the middle of winter, with snowflakes falling around them, was beyond miserable. Although it was a fairly nice day today. Shunsui thought that he and Ichigo were right about the climate here… it was much gentler than what Starrk and Grimmjow had been anticipating. That was a relief to everyone, despite the heavy snowfall.

"If we get this done now we can start building a new house in the spring." Shunsui stopped his shoveling for a moment to stare at the arrancar. Why would they…? "The happy threesome needs some privacy, yah?"

"Oh… die!" He snarled as the arrancar grinned at him. "Stop mocking me." Didn't he get enough of that from Katen Kyokotsu? Did he have to take it from his lover as well? Grimmjow spoke more seriously then.

"I'm serious though, and not just for them. If this is a town we should start really making it look like it. More houses, a wall, all that jazz." He said and Shunsui frowned. The Espada had a point. "Starrk thinks a bit different but that primary soul of his… I asked and they lived in caves, mostly. And he remembers longhouses, from later. I asked how people got it on and he says they just did, no one cared at all."

"Kami." He really didn't think he could take that. It was hard even with that partition… "I suppose you're right." What about the children? He wasn't eager to be woken up all hours of the night by a child wanting feeding. Or worse, sick. More houses was starting to sound good, despite his feelings about the 'happy threesome.' "So much work though…"

"Hey, you won't be doing it!" Renji hit the post one final time. "You'll be tanning leathers for the baby clothes." He said and Shunsui grimaced at the thought. "I wonder if it'll be Starrk's or Toshiro's?"

"Oh shut up! She's not pregnant yet!" He snapped and happened to be looking in the right direction to see the look on Grimmjow's face. Then he whipped his head around, catching the surprise on Renji's. "WHAT?!" They HAD? ALREADY? He was going to –

_Stop being an idiot?_ Katen Kyokotsu said sweetly as he practically vibrated. This was Nanao-chan! She was practically a baby! _We may be aging at human rates. If so, she's probably, mm, twenty-five? That's a decent time –_

"No, it's not!" He burst out. "And why didn't they tell me?!" Really, didn't Nanao trust him? …Although maybe she trusted him to kill Starrk…

"Um, they're going to be announcing it over the fire tonight." Renji said nervously as Grimmjow scratched an ear. "We just happened to overhear when we were looking for Nanao to do some kido for us…"

"Yeah, Red's no good at that… calm down, alright? They wanted to make sure everything was alright before they announced it. They were worried the kid might be born without a soul or something." Grimmjow said and Shunsui blinked at that concern. Was that even possible? Then he remembered the demons and the fey. They were both bodies without souls so yes, it likely was possible. Probably very bad, though. Neither of those groups understood anything about human morals…

Shaking aside that thought, he calmed himself. If that was their concerns, he could understand why Nanao hadn't told him yet. And while it still rubbed him the wrong way that Nanao was pregnant, maybe Katen Kyokotsu was right. They might be aging like humans. What a strange thought. He would be what in human years? Forty? He might only have fifty more years to live. Possibly even less…

"Hey, you alright? We need to do the next pole." Grimmjow said, interrupting his thoughts. Shunsui took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh hey, did you hear the other news?" He asked as they began on the next pole. Digging the holes when the ground was frozen was such hard work…

"No, what?" He asked absently as he used a kido on his shovel. Without that, it would have been impossible.

"The l'il guy is growing like a goddamned weed." Shunsui looked up from his work, surprised. Grimmjow was helping Renji with putting up another part of the pen even as he spoke. "Starrk's wishing he'd put more length in his clothes. Retsu and pinky think he'll be grown in five years, max."

"Really?" That had to be pleasing Toshiro. The fits and starts shinigami could experience in their growth were very annoying. He was glad he'd never experienced it himself, but he hadn't been nearly as powerful as Toshiro when he was young. No, it had taken him almost three centuries to achieve his bankai… and a whole century to learn to use it effectively. Katen Kyokotsu could be such a difficult zanpakuto. "That's good." It would make the threesome a bit less strange, anyway. And what would Toshiro look like as a grown man? He might be quite handsome. "Hm." He frowned as he realized something. The thought of Toshiro and Nanao together didn't really bother him, but the thought of Starrk with her did. Why was that?

Was it because he was an arrancar – well, former arrancar? Shunsui frowned as he worked, chewing on that thought and not liking the taste of it. Starrk had been steady and reliable throughout this odyssey. More than that, he'd protected Toshiro from harm several times, at the cost of great pain to himself. Was he really holding his nature against him?

Or was it his age? Toshiro was very close to Nanao's peer. Starrk… had no peers. Retsu and himself would come much closer to matching the gunslinger's experience, but Toshiro and Nanao were both babies compared to him. Shunsui sighed to himself. Perhaps to Starrk, the difference between his years and Nanao's was negligible. What was a millennium to someone who had existed before humans had walked the earth?

_We're glad you're thinking about this rather than just reacting with mindless outrage._ Katen Kyokotsu commented and Shunsui smiled, an unwilling twist of his lips.

"I think it's his age that bothers me." He finally admitted in an undertone, talking only to his zanpakuto.

_You know, that might be part of what attracts her to him._ She commented and he blinked. _She loves history. He is walking, talking history. What stories can he tell? And she could get them out of him. Toshiro would be interested as well… their personalities work well together._

"…Hn." Katen Kyokotsu might be right. "Ah well. There's nothing I can do about it anyway." He muttered. No one was interested in listening to him. His zanpakuto laughed at him but he ignored her. Really, he was just glad Pantera wasn't annoying him as well. Where was he? Probably in Grimmjow's inner world. He did spend plenty of time there.

That night, the announcement was made and it electrified all the women in the audience. Soon Rukia, Isane and Orihime were all clustered around Nanao, chatting like magpies. Shunsui was glad to see the smile on Nanao's face.

"I _can_ still shoot you." Starrk said firmly and Shunsui blinked, turning his attention to the gunslinger. What comment had he missed? Then he saw Grimmjow grinning and smiled to himself. He was quite sure he knew what was going on here.

"And mess up your kids' uncle? Come on Starrk, I'm just gonna spoil the little brat! Shit, I'm gonna be raiding bee's nests just to give him honey." He said and Starrk lifted his eyebrows before shaking his head.

"Be my guest. Just bring back extra for the rest of us." He said and Grimmjow laughed as Toshiro watched the ladies with a smile. He seemed quietly proud and Shunsui wondered whose child it would turn out to be. The uncertainty on that matter didn't seem to bother any of them.

"I only wish we could have a baby shower." Toshiro said before sighing. "We had several in my Division, over the years. Unfortunately, we might as well wish for the moon." He said wryly. "Szayel suggested carving a fetus out of pumpkin." Shunsui was sure Szayel wasn't quite grasping the idea of a baby shower, from that.

"Uh… gross? Don't do that, ever?" Grimmjow said before glancing around. "Oh hey, Shunsui, we got first patrol tomorrow." He said and Shunsui nodded.

"Yes, I know. Thank you though." They would need to get up rather early, so… "You want to go to bed?" Although perhaps not immediately. The thought made him smile and he saw a matching light in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Maybe after a while." That dark voice purred and he chuckled, going to his lover and giving him a powerful kiss. He really was in the mood for a good time.

They left the fire, walking close together. The intimate room was thankfully free and Shunsui smiled as he let the former Espada pull him down onto the cushions.

This was going to be a very good night.

* * *

Shunsui yawned behind his hand as he and Grimmjow began their patrol.

A new, thick coating of snow had fallen in the night. One good thing about being the first to patrol was that they would be spared helping shovel that. By the time they got back, it would all have been taken care of.

It was a beautiful day, too. He raised his head, seeing the sun shyly rising on the horizon. The light was thin and grey at the moment, dying the spidery clouds above a silvery shade. It was actually quite a beautiful sight, and he smiled before turning his attention back onto the surroundings. As he did, he saw his breath, steaming in the cold. The morning was bitterly cold but there was very little wind. Starrk and Grimmjow both thought that was the greatest difference between this place and the lands they had known… they'd both suffered winds that could chill a man to the bone in minutes. This place might have heavy snow but there was very little wind.

At first, it seemed their patrol would be uneventful. However, then Grimmjow spotted something.

"Hoi!" He felt the arrancar leave his side as he heard that call, and dropped out of shunpo to join him. Then he frowned as he saw what the arrancar was kneeling beside. "Check this shit out."

"…" Shunsui regarded the tracks in the snow. They looked human in size and shape. "Another survivor?" Extending his reiatsu, he tried to detect any trace of residue. What he found… "Ah." It was very faint but it didn't feel shinigami. An arrancar, perhaps? He tried harder but the faint residue eeled away as he tried. Grimmjow grunted.

"That's not an arrancar." Well, the Espada would know. "Dunno… doesn't feel like a shinigami either… shit." He growled and Shunsui looked at him with a frown. "Don't think it's one of those fey so…"

"Ah." That concern made sense and he tried hard to get more out of the prints. But he just couldn't confirm that they'd been left by a demon. "We should try to track them." They were very fresh. Grimmjow nodded and they got started.

It wasn't easy. Several times, whoever had left those prints abandoned the ground to use the trees. That made it very hard on them and it was several hours later when their search was abruptly cut short by a kido message. Shunsui blinked at the 'storm coming' signal before looking at the sky.

"Grimmjow. There's another storm." He pointed towards the river. The powerful storms always followed it, he'd noticed. He was no expert on weather but he was sure the water was definitely involved somehow. The Espada looked and cursed.

"Shit! These tracks'll be totally gone when that's blown over." He growled and Shunsui empathized with his frustration. Still…

"We can't be out here when that arrives." It was just too dangerous. They would never be able to find their way back and might easily die of exposure. Grimmjow nodded with a sigh and they abandoned their search, heading back towards the house. As they did, though, Shunsui glanced back. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

They hadn't been attacked by demons for quite some time, but it didn't mean they were gone.


End file.
